L'infirmerie pendant les cours
by SexySpectrum
Summary: UA, Yaoi HARRY X TOM. Harry est le basketteur le plus doué de sa génération. Il connait donc particulièrement bien les mots: "Entorses" "Foulures" et..."infirmerie"! Alors quand le nouvel infirmier est non seulement détestable mais en plus attirant...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Allezhopunptitverredesake (c'est quand on l'écrit qu'on se rend compte que c'est long comme pseudo

**Auteur : ****Allezhopunptitverredesake (c'est quand on l'écrit qu'on se rend compte que c'est long comme pseudo.. trèès long xD)**

**Disclaimer :**** rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic TT**

**Rating :**** T. pour l'instant. Mais ça augmentera assez rapidement uhu xD**

**Couple :**** ma folie du moment (xD) Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement : **

**Oui je sais. J'ai une autre fic en cours (hum) mais l'idée m'est venue et impossible de m'en défaire alors voila xD… Sinon… c'est un UA ! ****Et le couple principal sera yaoi (trèèès explicite huhu) donc pour ceux que ça dérangerait, je ne vous retiens pas ! Sinon… toujours l'orthographe… mais je fais de mon mieux ! (quoique vu mon état, j'ai du louper pas mal de fautes stupides ! foutue grippe :hum :) et j'essaye vraiment de faire un Tom IC.. mais bon xD **

**Voilaaa ! il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! **

**OoO**

Harry remplissait avec lassitude son épreuve de biologie. Enfin, il essayait plus ou moins d'inventer des réponses pour chacune des questions. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette foutue matière.

« De toute façon ça me servira à rien plus tard. » Pensa le brun avant de poser définitivement son stylo à côté de sa trousse et d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras, somnolant déjà à moitié.

Son entrainement de basket l'avait épuisé. Et il avait la moyenne dans toutes les autres branches. Alors : à quoi bon se torturer pour cette stupide matière de toute façon inutile ? Il entendit un soupir de réprobation à sa droite. Sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, elle devait déjà avoir fini la totalité de l'épreuve et nul doute qu'elle aurait la meilleure note.

En tournant la tête à gauche il aperçut un autre de ses amis, mais masculin cette fois : Ron Weasley. Celui-ci le regarda avec désespoir avant de pointer la feuille de papier devant lui, blanche. Harry lui envoya un sourire compatissant avant de se jeter dans la contemplation du plafond. C'était de toute façon beaucoup plus intéressant que de la bio-lo-gie. Il étouffa un bâillement. Qui était l'imbécile à avoir institué des entraînements de basket le matin ? C'était de la torture ! Il baissa les yeux et croisa ceux de son professeur, Severus Rogue, qui était précisément en train de le regarder d'un air malveillant. Il se réjouissait probablement de pouvoir coller un D à son élève détesté. En effet, Harry n'entretenait pas vraiment une bonne relation avec son aîné. Son père lui avait vaguement parlé d'une querelle d'adolescent, mais sans entrer dans les détails.

Voyant le regard insistant de Rogue, le brun décida de se « replonger » dans le noyau et la membrane cytoplasmique. Du moins, de faire semblant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit strident d'une alarme résonna dans la salle de classe. Harry se leva d'un bond, et rendit la copie avant de se précipiter hors de la classe et de s'étirer.

Il fut vite rejoint par ses amis et ils prirent ensemble le chemin du cours d'histoire.

« - Une vraie catastrophe cette épreuve ! » se plaignit Ron au détour d'un couloir.

« - Je te le fais pas dire… » Maugréa Harry. « En plus je… » Le brun se retint chancelant contre un mur. Peut être qu'il aurait du écouter les conseils de sa mère et prendre un déjeuner…Il ferma les yeux, et entendit vaguement Hermione demander à Ron de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle prévenait Mr. Binns, le prof d'histoire, de la situation. Puis… le trou noir.

Quand il se réveilla il reconnu aussitôt le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il connaissait bien cette pièce (en tant que joueur de basket il avait son lot hebdomadaire de foulures, blessures etc…) d'ailleurs l'odeur de mercurochrome qui y régnait lui plaisait bien. Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à se rendormir, (après tout il était tombé dans les pommes ! il avait bien le droit de récupérer !) Quand une voix masculine l'interpella :

« J'ai bien peur que vous deviez attendre ce soir pour vous endormir, Mr… »

« - Potter » grogna Harry.

L'infirmière scolaire, Mme Pomefresh avait toujours été indulgente avec lui alors pourquoi aujourd'hui…soudain une information qui lui avait totalement échappée jusqu'à présent, vint le frapper : ce n'était absolument pas la voix de Mme Pomefresh !

Il s'appuya tant bien que mal sur ses avant bras, et tenta de découvrir l'origine de la voix, origine qui fut bien vite trouvée.

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine était appuyé contre la porte. Sa présence dans la pièce aurait été complètement déplacée s'il ne portait pas la blouse blanche réglementaire. Harry conclu donc que c'était un infirmier, mais alors, ou était Mme Pomefresh ?

« - Elle est où Mme Pomefresh ? »

« Je sais que j'ai l'air passablement jeune, Potter » déclara le jeune homme. « Mais je n'en suis pas moins une figure d'autorité (il sourit d'une manière assez bizarre à ces mots) et j'attends donc de vous le même respect que vous avez envers vos professeurs. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir passé au moins le quart de son année dans cette pièce. Le brun pouvait donc affirmer que le « nouveau » était justement… nouveau. Et l'arrogance déplacée de celui-ci, était assez insupportable.

« Où est passée Mme Pomefresh Mr… »

« Riddle. Disons que le salaire d'ici n'est pas extraordinaire et que quand on a la possibilité de travailler dans un « vrai » hôpital, et d'aider des gens qui ne sont pas…simplement assez stupides pour ne pas prendre de déjeuner, je peux vous assurer que le choix est vite fait. »

Harry hocha la tête, et se laisser retomber contre l'oreiller. Ses séjours à l'infirmerie risquaient de devenir légèrement moins… reposants.

« Vous avez écoutez ce que je vous ai dis, Potter ?, dehors. »

**OoO**

« - Un vrai con, ce type. »  
Harry était en train de raconter sa mésaventure à Hermione et Ron.

« - Alors comme ça, Pomefresh est partie ? » déclara pensivement Hermione « c'est bête d'avoir engagé un homme. Tout le monde sait que les filles vont souvent à l'infirmerie pour des problèmes… « Personnels ».

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
« - Vous avez vu le nouvel infirmier ? Il est trop canon ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« - T'es aussi passée par la case infirmerie ? »  
« - Oui ! D'ailleurs, ça devrait être bientôt votre tour, pour la visite médicale… cet après midi, je pense, ou au pire demain. »

Harry soupira. Il avait déjà décidé de se tenir éloigné de l'infirmerie… Devoir y aller deux fois la même journée, c'était vraiment pas de chance.

La cloche retentit une nouvelle fois, signalant la fin de la récréation. Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut Riddle (discutant avec Dumbledore, le directeur) lui lancer un sourire méprisant.

Oui. C'était vraiment la fin de la récréation.

**oOo**

**Des remarques ? Des commentaires ? xD **

**Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu GRAAAAND SILENCE :hum : **

**Et merci d'avoir tout lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : ****Allezhopunptitverredesake (c'est quand on l'écrit qu'on se rend compte que c'est long comme pseudo.. trèès long xD)**

**Disclaimer :**** rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic TT**

**Rating :**** T. pour l'instant. Mais ça augmentera assez rapidement uhu xD**

**Couple :**** ma folie du moment (xD) Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement : **** Alooors… comme d'habitude l'orthographe, et sur ce chapitre là, il me semble que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreur de syntaxe (huhu) sinon que dire…**

**AH ! MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUT LES REWIEWEURS DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT ! Vraiment c'est le genre de choses qui me comblent de bonheur ! XD**

**Allez encore merci à tous, et désolée pour ce chapitre court ! XD j'arrive pas à le faire plus long !**

**Encore merci ! a + !**

**OoO**

Harry sortit lentement de la classe. Comme l'avait prévu Ginny, la visite médicale avait bel et bien eue lieue aujourd'hui. Bon point : elle lui enlevait un quart d'heure de l'horripilante leçon de math du professeur Binns. Mauvais point : il allait devoir voir Riddle.

C'était assez stupide, en soi. De détester une personne après juste… dix minutes…Mais Harry était du genre impulsif. Et il se fiait à ses premières impressions qui étaient souvent bonnes et réalistes. Et l'infirmier ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

En plus, il l'avait vu discuter avec _Rogue_. Tout penchait en la défaveur du brun. (Parce que oui : qui traînait avec Rogue ?)

Il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie les pieds traînants. Ça allait passer vite, c'était obligé : qu'est ce qu'il devait faire hein ? Se mesurer, se peser, et c'était bon. Rien de plus.

En chemin il croisa deux filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, elles semblaient être plongées dans une grande conversation :  
« - J'ai entendu dire qu'il est trop beau ! »

Son amie éclata de rire :

« - j'ai entendu ça aussi, mais ça m'embête un peu de me faire peser devant lui, la hooonte ! »  
L'autre prit une expression horrifiée.  
« - J'avais complètement oublié ! J'espère qu'on va pas devoir se déshabiller, ça serait encore pire ! »

« - non, non. T'inquiète : Marcelle m'a dit qu'on devait pas, c'est ok. »

Harry soupira. Décidemment, il adorait le caractère d'Hermione qui n'était pas du tout du genre de ses deux filles…

Ils arrivèrent les trois devant la porte blanche de l'infirmerie. Elle était légèrement entre ouverte. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, avant de s'asseoir par terre, devant la porte. Les deux filles étaient bien trop intimidées par le « beau et ténébreux nouvel infirmier » pour faire remarquer leur présence, quant à Harry, il n'allait quand même pas entrer dans son plein gré dans « l'antre du monstre » !

La pensée que son antipathie pour le brun était complètement ridicule l'effleura à nouveau mais elle se dissipa très vite lorsque Riddle sortit de l'infirmerie un dossier dans les mains, et qu'il ne dît d'une voix amicale :

« - hum… j'aimerais d'abord voir, Pawpelt Vanessa : selon la dernière visite, vous avez l'air en parfaite santé, puis Plamodon Kendra. Ah et Potter, vous viendrez en dernier. »

Les deux filles ne remarquèrent pas le sourire incroyablement hypocrite que Tom lança à Harry. Mais Harry, lui, le remarqua très bien.  
Riddle le haïssait, c'était un fait.

Et c'était réciproque.

La visite de Vanessa ne prit que quelques minutes. Elle sortit rayonnante et tapa dans la main de son amie :

« - une vraie partie de plaisir, chuchota elle, il est vraiment trop gentil ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce type ressemblait à tout excepté à un mec gentil !

Quelques minutes plus tard c'était Kendra qui sortait, tout aussi souriante.

« - A ton tour Potter ! »

Il lui sourit faiblement.

Harry était le basketteur le plus petit de son équipe. En fait, il était sûrement le plus petit joueur que l'école n'avais jamais vu. Mais sa capacité à se faufiler entre les joueurs, à intercepter la balle et à la prendre à ses adversaires faisaient de lui un membre indispensable de l'équipe. Combien de match l'équipe de l'école « Poudlard » avait elle gagné grâce à lui ?

Il était donc un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Gentil toujours souriant, il était considéré pour la plupart des filles comme le petit ami idéal.

Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que cette Kendra connaisse son nom, même si lui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Il se leva et poussa lentement la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui.

L'infirmier était en train de lire son dossier un sourire méprisant collé aux lèvres. Sur le coup, l'adolescent se dit que depuis le début il avait eu raison : ce type n'était qu'un manipulateur. Et en plus il était probablement un pervers vu qu'il se montrait sous un jour favorable uniquement devant les filles. Enfin… ça, c'était ce que déduisait Harry, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec un autre garçon à part, dans la matinée, discutant avec Rogue.

« - Qu'est ce que tu attends Potter, déshabille toi. »

« - QUOI ? » hurla le brun, il avait bien entendu les deux filles dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire et elles n'avaient pas parlé de ça en sortant ! Alors… pourquoi lui le devait ?

« - Je dois rajouter crétinisme aigu sur ton dossier Potter ? Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, dépêche toi j'ai pas tout mon temps. »

« - Mais pourquoi _moi _je devrais me déshabiller et pas les autres hein ? »

« - Outre le fait que je trouve ça atrocement amusant, tu es atteint de diabétisme, je dois connaître ton poids au gramme près. »

« - Mais… »

« - Arrête immédiatement de discuter ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Le ton de Riddle qui était avant plus ou moins amusé avait changé du tout au tout en une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux flamboyaient dans une rage sourde, et Harry se surprit à regretter de l'avoir mis dans un état pareil. Il semblait limite… dangereux

Il préféra donc obtempérer, et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se trouver en caleçon sur la balance puis sous le mètre.

Depuis son accès de colère, Tom n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Il avait un masque parfaitement impassible. Et c'est toujours avec cette même impassibilité qu'il dit à Harry qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

Harry, lui, avait rarement été aussi en colère. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était diabétique (le nombre de piqure qu'il devait s'administrer par jour le lui rappelait assez bien) il avait donc l'habitude des visites médicales, et jamais on ne lui avait demandé de se déshabiller. _Jamais_.

Ce n'était que pour m'humilier... pensa avec amertume Harry.

Il regarda vaguement l'horloge murale qui était placée dans le couloir et, avisant l'heure, décida que de retourner en math ne servirait à rien. Non, mieux valait aller à la bibliothèque, là ou Ron et Hermione l'attendaient déjà.

Rubeus Hagrid, leur professeur de géographie, leur avait donné un devoir qui consistait en décrire la croissance d'un village.

Les villages entourant le lycée Poudlard, n'étaient pas vraiment connus. Pour être honnête il ne s'agissait que de petits bleds dont les habitants étaient en majeur partie des personnes âgées, profitant de leur retraite loin de Londres, et du stresse des grandes villes.

Poudlard était un immense lycée qui comportait plusieurs milliers d'élèves. La plupart vivaient en internat, et vivaient, normalement dans des villes éloignées. (Une majeure partie des élèves venaient d'ailleurs de Londres, justement.)

Cependant une petite minorité, venaient de la campagne et des villages environnant. C'était, par exemple, le cas d'Harry qui vivait à Camelford, un village à une demi-heure de bus.

Enfin bref, la population de Poudlard était donc extrêmement variée. Il y avait en général deux catégories d'élèves : Les enfants riches qui pouvaient se permettre de payer une école aussi chère et, les élèves surdoués dans une matière ou en général, à qui il leur était donné une bourse d'études.

Harry lui, aurait probablement pu entrer dans l'école grâce à ses dons en basket (d'ailleurs Ron était à Poudlard grâce à ses dons en théâtre.) Mais ses parents étaient assez riches pour pouvoir lui payer les frais d'écolage. Et après un entretient avec le directeur de l'école : Albus Dumbledore, ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas demander une bourse, par souci d'équité envers les autres élèves. (Un riche qui demande une bourse, était peut être _trop_ gonflé.)

Harry arriva devant la bibliothèque, il ouvrit la porte et entreprit de trouver ses amis qui devaient probablement être dans la section « archives. »

En effet, la première étape de leur devoir, consistait en trouver des renseignements sur les habitants du village à étudier (gens célèbres,…etc.) et les journaux semblaient un très bon moyen pour trouver ce genre de choses.

« - On est là Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en secouant sa main, avant de baisser le ton sous le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire.

Ron lui fit un sourire amical et poussa son sac par terre, libérant un siège.

« - vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda le brun en se laissant tomber sur le dit siège.

« - On a déjà sélectionnés les villages des environs, comme ça on pourra aller sur le terrain ! »

Harry eut un sourire amusé devant l'enthousiasme d'Hermione. C'était un vrai plaisir de travailler avec elle, elle avait le don de rendre les choses, à priori sans intérêt, intéressante.

« - Et quelle est cette fameuse liste ? » demanda Harry, toujours souriant. Sa désastreuse visite médicale lui était totalement sortie de la tête.

« - Alors. Comme villages on a le tien, Harry : Camelford, Ensuite Punchardon, Rackenford et Little Hangleton. »

« - Little Hangleton… murmura le brun, ça me dit quelque chose. »

« - Pas étonnant, s'exclama Ron. Regarde ce qui s'y est passé il y a sept ans » Il lui jeta un article de journal devant les yeux.

Harry le saisit et parcouru l'article. Et soudain, fut frappé d'horreur. Ce n'était pas le fait que l'article parle d'un triple meurtre. Ni le fait que les victimes soient deux personnes âgées et un homme de trente-huit ans qui avaient été tué par balle qui contracta le ventre d'Harry au point que celui-ci ait soudainement envie de vomir.

Le nom des victimes étaient Riddle. Et un témoin, le jardinier, affirmait avoir vu un jeune homme pâle, avec des cheveux noirs, entrer dans la maison le soir du drame.

**OoO**

… … **(Est en train de se demander comment elle va pouvoir faire en sorte de créer une «romance » entre Tom et Harry xD (je vais miser sur les situations improbables xD) xD)**

**Voila !! Ben merci à ceux qui auraient tout lus… (bzzz… grand silence xD)**

**Et merci aux éventuels rewieweurs !! **

**Allez a + !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :****Allezhopunptitverredesake ( Eeet oui….. (et vous avez pas fini de me voir ! ahaha ! )**

**Disclaimer :****rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Rating :****T. pour l'instant. Mais ça augmentera assez rapidement uhu xD (ouais enfin, ça augmentera à un moment parce que pour l'instant j'ai encore changé d'idée xD)**

**Couple :****ma folie du moment (xD) Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement :**** Bon alors cette fois l'orthographe ne devrait pas poser de problème ! MWAHAHAHA (vive les bêta-lecteurs !! (L) ! XD)**

**Sinon j'aimerais remercier ****tous les revieweurs**** ! ça me fait vraiment vraiment trop plaisiiir !! hihihihi **

**Et j'aimerais aussi remercier ****Akira-Makkuro****, ma bêta !! D sans elle ce chapitre serait encore bourré de fautes comme les deux autres !!**

**ENCORE MERCI A TOUUUS !! (en théorie ce chapitre aurait du arriver demain mais bon, il me polluait pour écrire la suite XD voilaaaa! hum)**

**OooO**

Le soleil se levait lentement dans le ciel. Harry grelottait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, maudissant sa ponctualité. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione et Ron pour se rendre à Little Hangleton afin d'aller « tâter le terrain » comme l'avait expliqué sa meilleure amie, ce matin. Il s'était donc levé à sept heures, s'était dépêché… et se trouvait maintenant, à huit heures, dans le froid matinal qui caractérisait le mois de novembre peu clément de cette année.

Il décida de faire quelques pas pour tenter de se réchauffer. De toute façon, soit ils avaient oubliés… Soit ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Agacé par cette perspective, Harry sortit maladroitement son portable de sa poche, et tenta de faire le numéro de son meilleur ami. Après quelques essais peu fructueux, ses doigts gelés n'aidant pas à la manipulation du clavier, la sonnerie résonna dans le combiné. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, une voix endormie résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Harry, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller un samedi matin à une heure pareille. »

« - T'es complètement débile ou quoi ? S'énerva le brun. On est censé aller à Little Hangleton ! Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« - La semaine prochaine Harry ! On doit encore s'assurer qu'il y a des choses à dire sur … »

Le jeune homme ferma avec colère son téléphone portable, ne laissant pas le temps à Ron de répondre. Alors comme ça il s'était trompé ? Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en grognant. Bien sûr, il était à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui, son père l'ayant gentiment déposé près du collège, ou Ron était en internat. Il shoota de son pied un caillou devant lui, et décida d'aller voir les horaires de bus. Avec un peu de chance, il y en aurait un pour Camelford dans moins d'une heure. Le brun s'approcha donc de l'arrêt, toujours trainant des pieds. Il n'était pas vraiment du matin… Alors imaginer avoir perdu une grasse matinée pour rien ne le mettait pas d'excellente humeur.

En marchant, il leva les yeux au ciel et examina les nuages. Gris, gris et gris. En plus, il faisait extrêmement froid. « Manque plus que la neige… » Pensa-il avec désespoir. Il reprit sa marche et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, devant les horaires.

Il n'y avait que deux bus dans la journée. Le premier à treize heures, et le deuxième à dix-huit.

Il était huit heures seize.

Le brun soupira et essaya de penser aux différentes options qu'il avait : Rester ici pendant au moins cinq heures, essayer de rentrer à pied, ou… faire du stop.

Pour être franc, Harry n'avait aucune envie de rester à deux cent mètres de son collège. Les seules personnes qu'il risquait de croiser étaient des profs. Autant dire tout de suite que ce n'était pas vraiment une perspective joyeuse. Et puis, il n'avait strictement rien à faire, s'ennuyer pendant autant de temps, c'était hors de question. D'autant qu'entre temps, il aurait mille fois le temps de mourir de froid.

Ensuite, essayer de rentrer à pied. Il habitait à bien à sept kilomètres, et il n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'il devrait emprunter…Enfin, au pire, il pouvait toujours longer la route. Quant à faire du stop, c'était la perspective là plus attractive aux yeux d'Harry. Après tout il était un garçon, les risques de « mauvaises rencontres » étaient donc moindres que s'il était une fille, et franchement, le nombre de pervers circulant sur les routes à huit heures et demi du matin… Il ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup !

Il réfléchit encore quelque instant et décida de combiner les deux dernières options : il longerait la route et dès qu'une voiture arriverait il ferait du stop, comme ça, il était sûr d'être chez lui avant une heure de l'après midi !

Il sourit, satisfait. Quand…

« - Potter. »

Il se tourna en sursautant, pour faire face à la personne qu'il aurait le moins souhaité voir : Riddle, qui le regardait d'un air circonspect, les sourcils froncés, un carton sous le bras.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à… D'un geste élégant il repoussa la manche de sa chemise et jeta un œil sur sa montre. Huit heure vingt-quatre du matin _un samedi_ ? »

Le sourire d'Harry devint rapidement un sourire crispé. Malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Ron et Hermione, (enfin… particulièrement Hermione) : « Mais non, Harry : Dumbledore n'est pas un imbécile, il n'a pas pu engager un assassin. Tu te fais tout simplement des idées, etc.… »

Et devant toute l'avalanche d'argument que ses amis avaient avancés, Harry avait fait semblant d'être finalement d'accord avec eux.

Mais il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie une semaine auparavant. Et même si prendre l'infirmier responsable de son école pour un dangereux psychopathe, était sûrement (un peu) exagéré, Harry n'arrivait tout simplement pas à abandonner son hypothèse.

« - Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu Potter, à moins que le peu d'intelligence que tu ne possèdes ne se soit totalement évaporé et dans ce cas… »  
Le brun serra des poings et se reteint de répliquer. Mettre en colère quelqu'un qui passe ses journées à vous montrer une profonde aversion en plus d'être potentiellement dangereux, sur un parking désert n'était pas dans l'ordre des priorités d'Harry, qui pour l'instant, essayait plutôt de trouver une échappatoire.

« - J'avais rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione mais je me suis trompé de jour bon ben je vais y all… »  
« - Rendez-vous un samedi matin à huit heures ? Et pourquoi faire ? »

Harry insulta mentalement la curiosité de Riddle et le plaisir qu'il prenait à le faire enrager avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

« - On voulait aller à Little Hangleton. »

Le visage de l'infirmier tiqua et Harry le remarqua avec horreur. En effet c'était pour le basketteur une preuve en plus de la culpabilité de Tom.

« - Intéressant… et que comptiez-vous faire là-bas ? » La voix du brun était devenue menaçante. Harry déglutit péniblement avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de répondre :  
« - On voulait aller voir le manoir Riddle, _Mr. Riddle_. »

L'infirmier attrapa Harry par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre l'horaire de bus.

« - Je ne doute pas que ça soit un sujet hautement intéressant pour vous, Potter. Mais je te déconseille de mettre ton pauvre petit nez innocent dans cette histoire. »

« - Vous ne niez même pas ? » Répondit Harry choqué et terrorisé.

Riddle relâcha Harry et s'écarta.

« - A quoi bon ? Qui est ce qu'on croira… Le gentil infirmier, ou le basketteur stupide ? » En disant ces mots, le brun recomposa son masque amical, et ramassa le carton qu'il avait fait tomber en se précipitant sur Harry.

« - Sur ce, Potter, bonne journée. » Le ton ironique fit tiquer Harry et c'est encore abasourdi que le jeune homme regarda son aîné se diriger d'un pas vif vers une voiture grise placée à l'autre bout du parking, entrer à l'intérieur, et allumer le moteur.

Le brun regarda la voiture s'éloigner, et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, il soupira de soulagement. Enfin… Il n'était qu'à moitié soulagé : En effet, Riddle savait qu'il savait, et il avait tapé juste : Il semblait avoir la sympathie de tout le corps enseignant. Alors que lui, à part le professeur Dumbledore… les autres profs avaient tendances à le prendre pour un arrogant gamin paresseux.

Harry regarda autour de lui, encore trop choqué pour se mettre en route, quand son regard fut attiré par un petit rectangle blanc, par terre.

Avec curiosité le brun le saisit et se rendit bien vite compte que c'était une photo. Une photo de classe.

Il fronça les sourcils en évaluant les personnes présentes sur le cliché. Il n'en connaissait pas une. Il retourna le cliché pour lire la date de l'impression : 2003.

Pas étonnant qu'il ne reconnaisse personne, il n'avait que douze ans à l'époque, et était donc encore dans la petite école secondaire de Camelford.

Il fourra la photo dans la poche de sa veste et se décida à partir.

Au même moment, dans une Fiat grise de bon marché, Riddle fulminait. Cet imbécile de gamin avait tapé juste du premier coup, et en plus, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait parlé de ses soupçons à tous ses amis. Du moins, à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il tapota nerveusement ses mains contre le volant. Même pas un mois qu'il était là et il avait déjà des tonnes de problèmes.

« Cette école ne me porte vraiment pas chance… » Pensa-il avec amertume. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et accéléra. Ambrela n'était pas du genre patiente et s'il arrivait en retard, il aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle sur ses précédentes occupations, et pour être honnête, Riddle n'avait pas vraiment tête à ça.

Il soupira, et jeta un œil sur le carton. Il devait prioritairement s'occuper de ça. Les objets dans ce carton représentaient des preuves bien trop gênantes pour qu'il puisse les laisser au collège comme ça.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et sélectionna un numéro avant de déclarer à la personne qui avait répondu :

« - Bonjour, Tom Riddle. J'avais rendez-vous avec le Dr. Ambrela à neuf heures, mais je ne pourrai malheureusement pas être là.

La femme répliqua quelque chose à quoi Riddle répondit :

« Seize heures ? Parfait, merci au revoir. »

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Nul doute qu'Ambrela serait dans une colère noire et qu'elle l'obligerait à passer de nombreux tests mais au moins, il allait pouvoir s'occuper du carton immédiatement.

OoO

Harry, appuyé contre la vitre de la voiture de son père, sentit son estomac se serrer quand il vit une Fiat grise le dépasser, lui rappelant le désagréable épisode de sa dernière confrontation avec l'infirmier, samedi matin. Il frissonna et se redressa en s'étirant.

« - Tu t'es couché à quelle heure hier soir ? » le gronda gentiment son père.

« - Tôt, mais je n'arrivais pas m'endormir » Répondit Harry en soupirant.

James leva un sourcil, concerné.

« - Ecoute Harry, Lily est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que depuis une semaine tu sembles aller moins bien… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ? »

L'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au sourire hypocrite s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Mais celui-ci se força à sourire et répondit à son père :  
« - Non. Tout va bien. »

Arrivé au collège, Harry salua son père et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la halle de gym : Le lundi matin, il commençait à sept heures tapantes par un entraînement intensif avant de continuer la journée par les cours habituels. Il entra donc dans le bâtiment, se dirigea vers les vestiaires, salua ses coéquipiers se changea et… se dirigea vers le terrain.

Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, un garçon en terminale, expliqua en quoi consisterait l'entrainement (un match amical entre les membres de l'équipe et les traditionnels échauffements) avant de séparer le groupe en deux et de signaler le début du match. Immédiatement les séquelles de la presque nuit blanche qu'Harry avait passée le rattrapèrent : il était complètement épuisé.

Alors quand George Weasley fonça sur lui pour lui prendre la balle, il n'eut pas le reflexe de l'éviter et… Il tomba lamentablement par terre.  
« - Putaaain ma jambe » gémit Harry en essayant de s'asseoir. Aussitôt, George qui était lui aussi tombé, mais sans conséquence, s'approcha de lui, paniqué :  
« - Désolé Harry ! Ça va ? »

« -Ecarte toi, Weasley » s'exclama Dubois avant de s'agenouiller auprès d'Harry et de lui demander calmement :  
« - Ca fait vraiment très mal ? »

« - A ton avis ? » répondit le brun toujours gémissant.

Dubois se releva et interpella les jumeaux :

« - Accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie. Les autres on reprend ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred, George et Harry étaient devant l'infirmerie l'oreille aux aguets. En effet, Riddle et Dumbledore étaient en grande conversation :  
« - Professeur il a ma photo de classe ! J'en suis sûr ! »  
« - Et alors ? Tom j'ai l'impression que tu fais beaucoup d'histoire de peu de choses… »

« - Et il est au courant pour…_ça_ » répondit Riddle « Je ferais mieux de donner tout de suite ma démission. »

« - Mais non, mais non, au fait, continua Dumbledore d'un ton plus léger, comment se passe tes études ? »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent avec scepticisme. Enfin… Fred et George se regardèrent avec scepticisme Harry lui, ne l'était pas. La photo qu'il avait ramassée… C'était celle de Riddle ? Mais pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir bien regardé… Et pas de trace d'un arrogant garçon de dix-huit ans…Mais le pire dans tout ça… C'était le fait que Dumbledore sache pertinemment qui était Riddle ! Son directeur qu'il respectait tant couvrait un criminel ?

Ignorant le chaos qui régnait dans l'esprit d'Harry, Fred toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore qui regarda ses trois élèves avec bienveillance.

« - Des blessés ? demanda-il avec amusement en jetant un regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. »

« - Déjà ? » La voix douce de Riddle s'éleva derrière le vieil homme. Son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il remarqua que le blessé n'était autre qu'Harry.

« - C'est bon, je prends le relais, lança-il aux jumeaux en attrapant le bras d'Harry. Les deux frères hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent rapidement, pour reprendre leur entrainement.

Dumbledore, lui, lança un regard entendu à l'infirmier avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

« - Ma présence t'est si précieuse pour que tu te débrouilles pour avoir un problème par jour ? » demanda-il avec ironie.

Choqué, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Riddle fut plus rapide :  
« - Un mot et je te lâche, j'imagine que tu n'as pas très envie d'aller dire bonjour au sol pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. »

Harry secoua négativement de la tête. Et s'allongea sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il tressailli lorsqu'il sentit les mains froides de Riddle lui palper la jambe.

« - Je te fais peur Potter ? » demanda-il avec amusement.

Harry ne répondit rien, préférant garder pour lui l'horreur qu'il ressentait en se faisant « toucher » par un assassin.

« Entorse ». déclara Riddle après quelques minutes. Il se leva, sortit de la glace synthétique d'un meuble et la donna à Harry.

« - Met ça. Et appelle ton père. Tu dois rester allongé toute la journée et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te supporter pendant huit heures. »  
« - Mon père est au travail » répondit Harry, regrettant une fois de plus la présence de Pomfresh.

« - Et ta mère ? »

« - Aussi. »

Riddle soupira avant de mettre sa veste.

« - Tu habites loin ? »

Harry regarda Riddle avec effarement.

« - C'est une blague ? »  
« - Non, j'ai l'habitude de me débarrasser des gêneurs en les violant, les tuant et en les enterrant dans la forêt. En voyant la tête d'Harry il reprit : ça c'était une blague par contre, allez, dépêche toi imbécile, je n'ai pas tout mon temps. »

Harry, pas franchement rassuré, prit les béquilles que lui tendait Riddle et le suivit dans le couloir.

OoOo

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et la referma derrière lui en soupirant. Il était vivant, et il n'aurait plus à voir Riddle pour le reste de la journée. (Même si pour ça, il avait dû survivre à vingt minutes dans sa voiture.)

Il saisit la photo et s'allongea sur le lit, laissant ses béquilles tomber par terre avec fracas. Il _devait_ trouver Riddle sur cette photo.

Harry réajusta ses lunettes et entreprit de regarder tous les élèves les un après les autres. Trop blond, trop souriant, tous se succédèrent devant lui. Et, soudain, Harry fut frappé d'horreur. Il avait trouvé Riddle. À la première rangée, bien en évidence, se tenait un garçon. Il était extrêmement maigre, pâle, avec les joues horriblement creusées et… d'immenses cernes noires qui juraient avec sa peau.

Harry sentit son ventre se contracter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Riddle de dix-huit ans était dans un état pareil (peut-être le fait d'avoir tué son père ?)  
Mais Harry se résolu de le découvrir.

Il posa la photo sur son bureau ou le jeune Tom fraîchement diplômé souriait d'un air dément.

**OoO**

**Muhuhu, voila un nouveau chapitre… j'espère qu'il vous a plu (j'vais pas faire de commentaire à ce niveau là XD)**

**Bon encore merci à tous ! Et à bientôôôôôôt !! (L)(L)  
(je sais pas encore sur qu'elle fic, XD l'organisation chez moi, c'est pas tout à fait encore au point ! BABAAY !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :Allezhopunptitverredesake ( Eeet oui….. (et vous avez pas fini de me voir ! ahaha ! )**

**Disclaimer :rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Rating : T (augementera prochainement, **

**Couple :ma folie du moment (xD) Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement :****Bon alors cette fois l'orthographe ne devrait pas poser de problème ! MWAHAHAHA (vive les bêta-lecteurs !! (L) ! XD)**

**Sinon j'aimerais remercier tous les reviewer ! (ainsi que les lecteurs ! =D) et surtout un merci SPECIAL ! a ma bêta-lectrice : ****Akira-Makkuro ****vraiment, un ****immense merci**** !!!**

**OOO**

Riddle émît son millième soupir de la journée. C'était juste… terriblement lassant. En prenant tout son temps, histoire de trouver quelque chose à faire, le brun leva les yeux sur les murs de la pièce, et essaya de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant : une fissure, une tache inidentifiable… mais non ils étaient tout simplement et indubitablement: blancs. C'était censé être une couleur reposante, qui n'inspirait ni la douleur, ni la peur… Mais pour quelqu'un comme lui, et comme pour la plupart des gens qui étaient passé par ce qu'il avait vécu, le blanc était devenu la pire couleur du monde. Celle qui avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise, de contracter jusqu'au malaise les ventres pourtant anesthésiés par les médicaments, la couleur qui donnait envie de partir en courant _très_ loin.

Mais sur ce point là, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait fait des choix, il devait maintenant assumer les conséquences de ses erreurs. Même si en l'occurrence, le prix à payer était particulièrement lourd : Il serait toujours surveillé. Jamais libre : Il n'y avait rien qu'à voir à Poudlard ! La manière dont le traitait Dumbledore par exemple: comme si il était une bombe à retardement qui allait de toute façon, inexorablement, exploser. Rogue aussi semblait avoir décidé de ne pas le laisser plus de trente secondes, seul.  
Pour éviter que le cercle vicieux ne se répète, probablement.

Sûrement.

En pensant à Poudlard… Potter le faisait bien rire. Il était persuadé depuis plusieurs semaines d'avoir découvert un secret. Tom Marvolo Riddle avait tué son père ainsi que ses grands-parents. Un secret qui n'en était pas un. Parce que finalement, il suffisait de taper son nom sur internet pour connaître tous les détails de l'affaire. Mais ça devait être bien plus excitant d'imaginer être seul contre tous… Le brun commença à taper nerveusement des doigts sur la table, blanche, qui se dressait devant lui.

Potter… Le plaisir qu'il prenait à humilier et à provoquer le garçon le surprenait lui-même. Mais… impossible d'arrêter. Imaginer le visage de l'adolescent se tordre sous la contrariété était une raison valable pour sortir de son lit le matin. L'imaginer le regarder de ses yeux effrayés, ou en colère…le remplissait d'un sentiment de contentement qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

Il était définitivement tordu. A défaut de pouvoir prendre de la « vraie » drogue, il s'en était trouvé une, humaine.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée et une petite femme qui ne devait pas dépasser la cinquantaine entra précipitamment. Ses cheveux brun lâchés, qui se soulevaient en boucles légères à chacun de ses pas, et ses grands yeux bruns, lui donnait une apparence réellement sympathique. Le genre de femme qui rassure et qui est, inconsciemment, tout de suite assimilée à une figure maternelle.

Elle s'approcha, une pile de dossiers dans les mains, et s'assis en face de Tom.

« - Les analyses sont positives. Déclara-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux noirs de son vis-à-vis. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu as annulé toutes nos consultations de ce dernier mois. »

« - J'ai été… occupé » Répondit évasivement le brun.

« - Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit-elle. Mais tu vois, il y a des beaucoup de gens qui sont passés et qui passeront par les mêmes problèmes que toi, pourtant eux, ceux qui y sont passés, ils sont toujours ici. Ils le seront encore demain, et je peux affirmer qu'ils le seront pour encore de nombreuses années. Tom, tu as une chance inouïe d'avoir pu t'en sortir. Tu as tué des gens, bon-sang ! Alors arrête de faire comme si ta vie avait été parfaitement normale parce que ce n'est **pas le cas ! **Tom ! Tu m'écoutes ? »  
Le brun tourna paresseusement la tête pour regarder Ambrela. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Mais il était hors de question qu'il l'admette.

Elle soupira, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Pour ne pas s'énerver et lui hurler dessus.

« - Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant, Tom. »

Il hocha distraitement de la tête. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, être de retour dans son appartement miteux. Il n'avait pas pu se rendre à son dernier cours à l'université et devrait travailler en conséquence. Alors entendre cette femme lui faire un sermon…

« - Bon, j'ai d'autres patients à voir aujourd'hui, tu peux y aller. »

Riddle se leva, remit hâtivement sa veste, fit un signe de tête à Ambrela, et sortit de la pièce.

OoO

« - Tom ? »

Le brun arrêta de marcher et se tourna lentement pour faire face à un jeune homme. La vingtaine, les cheveux châtains coupés plutôt courts, il aurait pu être séduisant si d'immenses cernes ne mangeaient pas ses yeux.

« - James. »

Le dit James sourit faiblement.

« - Tu vas bien. » Déclara-il faiblement.

Tom hocha la tête. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une question. Et devant James, ses petits problèmes semblaient dérisoires. Il avait quitté cet enfer, lui.

Le jeune homme reprit la parole :  
« - J'ai entendu dire que tu fais médecine à l'université… C'est vrai ? »  
Nouvel hochement de tête. Les paroles d'Ambrela revinrent sournoisement dans sa tête. Il était chanceux. Il n'était plus prisonnier de cet univers cotonneux, rythmé par les examens, les traitements et les séances chez le psychologue.

OoO

La chemise tomba élégamment sur le carrelage, avant d'être suivie par un pantalon, un boxer et des chaussettes.  
Riddle inspira de contentement avant de se plonger dans son bain. La seule chose qui marchait convenablement dans son appartement était sa baignoire. Et c'était parfait. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de tel, après une journée harassante, que de l'eau chaude pour soulager les muscles et pour se relaxer.

Il attrapa son savon et entreprit de se laver. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de rester des heures à paresser comme un bienheureux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était sortit de la baignoire, un linge autour de la taille. Il sortit de la salle de bain, et essaya de trouver une chemise propre dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une armoire, alors la plupart de ses affaires traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il souleva successivement des paquets de chips, des livres, et des journaux, sans rien trouver qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à une chemise.

Il s'assit sur son « lit », qui était en fait un simple matelas, en faisant grincer les ressorts. Il avait complètement oublié d'aller rechercher sa lessive dans la laverie… Et les habits dans sa salle de bain étaient complètement mouillés. (Lui et sa sale manie de laisser ses vêtements par terre…) Il s'allongea, complètement découragé. Ce genre de petits problèmes, qui étaient pourtant monnaie courante, avaient le don de faire baisser son moral à une vitesse alarmante. Peut-être parce que c'était justement dans ces moments là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait personne à appeler au secours et qu'il n'avait également personne à qui raconter comment il s'était retrouvé à devoir se promener un linge autour de la taille durant toute une soirée. S'il avait eu des amis, il aurait probablement rit en racontant ça.

Il soupira, une fois de plus, et son regard dévia sur ses avant-bras. Pâles. Comme tout le reste de son corps. Pourtant à plusieurs endroits, un trait plus blanc que les autres traversait la peau dans le sens de la largeur.

Toute son adolescence était marquée sur son corps : au niveau des poignets : sa tentative de suicide. Ses avant-bras recouverts d'automutilations et, à la jointure entre son avant bras et son bras, une petite cicatrice, qui formait un renflement. Les nombreuses piqures qu'il s'était administré avaient laissé une marque indélébile.

Une marque qu'il serait bien forcé de montrer si un jour, il trouvait quelqu'un avec qui partager son lit… A moins qu'il ne garde ses chemises. Cette idée le fit sourire amèrement. Il s'étala sur le matelas. Un des ressorts rentrait douloureusement dans son dos. Mais peu lui importait, le poids des souvenirs était revenu et il était bon pour passer sa soirée à regretter.

Il réprima un frisson... Impossible de se souvenir comment tout avait commencé. Sûrement quand à quinze ans, il avait fumé son premier joint. Ou non, quand il avait, à treize ans, appris la vérité sur son père, et qu'il s'était rendu compte que non seulement ce lâche savait parfaitement qu'il existait mais qu'en plus, il avait sciemment laissé sa mère mourir dans la pauvreté… Plusieurs dizaines de souvenirs remontèrent dans son esprit. Et ils pouvaient tous être l'élément déclencheur de ce qui était arrivé par la suite.

Une horrible boule se forma dans son ventre. Il se sentait juste terriblement seul, depuis si longtemps… ça n'était pas sa faute s'il était différent ! Si ses centres d'intérêts n'avaient jamais été les mêmes que ceux de son âge ! S'il prenait plus plaisir à étudier qu'à regarder des films ! S'il préférait les serpents aux chats !

Il serra les dents, sentant des larmes affluer vers ses yeux. Depuis deux ans qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital psychiatrique, il avait réellement tout fait pour avoir une vie sociale, pour enfin ressembler à quelqu'un de normal. Mais c'était peine perdue, les gens continuaient à l'apprécier, de loin. A ne pas vouloir être trop en contact avec lui, comme s'il était porteur d'une espèce de maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Il se redressa et jeta un regard dédaigneux à ses poignets. Comment s'était-il sentit ? Comment s'était-il sentit quand il avait pris ce couteau dans la cuisine du manoir de son père, juste après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il l'avait tué, lui et ses propres grands-parents ?

Perdu, et abandonné. Oui c'était un peu près ça. Quand le voile s'était levé devant ses yeux, quand la voix s'était tue et qu'il s'était retrouvé devant les cadavres encore chauds de sa famille, il s'était juste dit que cette fois, c'était bel et bien la fin.

Et il se sentait pareil en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas les cadavres de sa famille qui le mettaient dans un tel état, cette fois. Non, c'était simplement le cadavre de sa vie, qui finalement n'en était pas vraiment une. Son enfance dans un orphelinat où il passait son temps à être en conflit avec les autres enfants, ses années à Poudlard, parce qu'avec son intelligence il avait facilement eu une bourse d'étude, l'estime des professeurs, parce qu'il était une mine de savoir, calme en cour et toujours poli, la haine des autres élèves parce qu'il leur semblait méprisant et distant, la drogue, les hallucinations de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées, cette voix si haineuse dans sa tête, qui détestait sa famille… Ses blancs dans sa mémoire, cette colère qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir, et finalement ce triple meurtre.

Un triple meurtre qui pourtant n'avait pas eu de conséquence directe sur son avenir, pas de prison, enfin… Une prison oui, mais sans barreau. Juste des murs blancs, capitonnés, une camisole et des traitements.

Mais bon, la schizophrénie se traitait plutôt bien et il avait pu finalement être considéré comme guéri. Après un an à avoir déliré dans un lit, à avoir hurlé comme un dément. Il avait réussi ce que d'autres n'arriveraient jamais. Il avait « guéri » Bien sûr, il restait toujours un risque. Selon Ambrela, s'il ne consommait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois du cannabis, tout recommencerait.

L'alcool aussi, pouvait tout faire revenir. Et les émotions trop fortes.

Il vivait avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Si seulement elle n'était dangereuse que pour lui… Mais en plus de risquer de le tuer, il avait déjà prouvé que de « supprimer » des gens innocents ne le dérangeait pas.

Il se releva, tenant toujours son linge et se dirigea vers les cartons retournés dans le centre de la pièce qui faisaient office de table. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, n'ayant pas les moyens de pouvoir payer l'électricité. Et comme le soleil était déjà couché… Avec fermeté, il saisit le cutter dont il se servait pour ouvrir les colis de nourriture que Dumbledore lui envoyait. Il s'était toujours sentit coupable d'avoir laissé son plus brillant élève s'enliser dans la folie et dans la drogue.

Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, paraissait-il.

Tom appuya légèrement sur le cutter faisant sortir la lame. Pourtant ils avaient bien tous remarqué la tête qu'il avait, quelques jours avant qu'il ne tue son père, quand la photo de classe avait été prise, par exemple. Des cernes pareils, même en ne dormant pas pendant trois semaines, on en avait des moins grands. Et tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il était devenu excessivement violent.

Il approcha la lame de son poignet. Une raison pour ne pas mettre fin à ses jours, définitivement. Une, et il essaierait juste de dormir, en reposant le cutter à sa place initiale.

Le visage d'Harry Potter s'imposa dans son esprit. Voila qu'à vingt-trois ans, il se mettait à fantasmer sur un gamin de dix-sept.

N'importe quoi.

La lame, impitoyable, trancha vivement la peau pâle. Et le sang jaillit. Tom ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur battre dans son poignet, là où il s'était coupé.

On ne survivait pas deux fois à une tentative de suicide. Pensa-il en s'écroulant lentement sur le sol. Cette fois, c'était obligatoirement la bonne.

**OOO**

**Voila ! merci à tous d'avoir tout lu !**

**AHHHHH dernière chose, j'ai eu des monstres problèmes avec mon ordinateur ces derniers temps… Et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu répondre à certaines reviews… Toutes mes excuses ! (héhéhé j'suis pardonnée hein ? TT) Bref merci à touuuus !!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :Allezhopunptitverredesake ( Eeet oui….. (et vous avez pas fini de me voir ! ahaha ! )**

**Disclaimer :rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Rating : T (augementera prochainement,**

**Couple :ma folie du moment (xD) Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement :Bon alors cette fois l'orthographe ne devrait pas poser de problème ! MWAHAHAHA (vive les bêta-lecteurs !! (L) ! XD)**

**Voila voila… XD J'aimerais remercier en passant tous les lecteurs et revieweurs ! =D et Merci spécialement (comme toujours) à Ma bêta Akira-Makkuro !**

**Héhéhé…hé…hé…. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et qu'vous n'le trouverez pas trop .... clichéteux  
… **

**OoOoOo**

« Harry, on part dans vingt minutes, alors sois prêt ! »

La porte se ferma rapidement, replongeant la chambre dans le noir le plus complet. Harry grogna et se retourna, les yeux toujours fermés. On était samedi, et il était probablement beaucoup trop tôt pour être une heure décente de réveil. Néanmoins, motivé par la perspective de voir son parrain et de pouvoir passer la journée avec lui, le brun se leva avec entrain.

La semaine avait été paradisiaque. Ses notes étaient bonnes, il s'était remis de son entorse plus vite que prévu et avait donc pu reprendre les entraînements, et surtout… Surtout Riddle avait mystérieusement disparu mardi.

Depuis, une nouvelle infirmière avait pris sa place. Une infirmière qui ressemblait, par son caractère à Pomefresh. C'est-à-dire qu'elle était excessivement gentille, et prête à attribuer le lit de l'infirmerie pour des heures à la moindre petite blessure. Harry pouvait donc à nouveau se blesser en toute impunité, sans à craindre les sarcasmes d'un imbécile d'infirmier criminel.

Le basketteur alla prendre sa douche en chantonnant. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi bien ? Longtemps lui semblait-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et toujours de très bonne humeur, Harry était séché et habillé. Il descendit alors pour trouver son père, sa mère et un vieil ami de la famille, Remus Lupin, attablés dans la cuisine.

« Tiens, Harry, il y a des gaufres. » lui dit rapidement sa mère d'une voix chaleureuse bien que stressée. « Ah et James, est ce que tu as bien remis les papiers à… »

Le dit James éclata de rire, avant d'enlacer sa femme.

« J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dis, maintenant calme toi. »

Lily le foudroya du regard, bien qu'amusée. Lupin, lui, s'avança vers Harry avant de lui serrer la main.

« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Le brun sourit et lui répondit :

« Moi aussi ! Ah… Au fait, à propos du livre que tu m'as prêté. Tu vas rire mais je l'avais… »

« Pas le temps pour ça, Harry ! » s'exclama Lily. «Finis tes gaufres et on y va ! »

« Chérie si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu es si pressée peut être qu'on serait un peu plus compréhensif… »

La rousse se tourna vers son mari avant de lui demander en fronçant les sourcils :

« - Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? »

Les trois hommes présents dans la pièce secouèrent négativement de la tête.

« Eh bien, j'ai ce nouveau patient à rencon… »

« Tu comptes travailler un samedi ? » La coupa James, choqué.

« Non, pas travailler. Juste rencontrer un patient. »

« Mais on est samediiii ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son père, et remarqua que Lupin faisait de même. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que l'adulte ne s'adresse à son meilleur ami :

« Bon, je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant. »

Voyant que leur fils avait finalement terminé son déjeuner, Lily se dépêcha d'attraper son sac à main, et lança les clefs de la voiture à James qui était déjà dans l'entrée.

« Tu conduis, chéri ! Je stresse trop, je risquerai de nous faire rentrer dans un arbre! Ambrela m'a dit que c'était un cas difficile ! »

James soupira et apostropha Remus d'un regard qui semblait dire : « Ah, les femmes »  
avant d'entrer dans le garage pour sortir la voiture. Restés seuls dans la pièce, Harry engagea la conversation :

« Tu vois souvent Sirius non ? »

Lupin sourit doucement et répondit :

« Généralement, j'essaye de le voir toutes les semaines, mais c'est difficile de pouvoir obtenir des autorisations… »

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. C'est à ce moment que Lily réapparu :

« Allez hop, on est partit ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo****O**

Lorsqu'Harry sortir de la voiture, il s'étonna une fois de plus de l'air déprimant qui flottait dans l'environnement. L'endroit semblait être figé dans le temps… C'était une sensation assez désagréable et dérangeante. Et dire qu'on était justement censé soigner les gens de la dépression et de toutes ces maladies Ô combien agréables dans cet établissement…

Il frissonna et ramena un peu plus les pans de sa veste contre lui.

« Bon, je vais par là ! » déclara Lily en montrant l'entrée du personnel. « Je vous rejoins dans une heure ! A toute ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle disparut de son pas énergique. James la suivit du regard et dès qu'elle eut disparu, il tourna la tête et s'adressa à son fils et à son ami :

« Bon, on y va ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. A peine avaient-ils mit le pied à l'intérieur que James s'arrêta, l'air passablement embêté.

« Sirius a changé de chambre, non ? Est ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où il est maintenant ? »

« Mince », déclara Lupin en fouillant ses poches, « j'étais sûr de l'avoir noté, mais visiblement, j'ai oublié le papier à la maison… Bon ben… Il ne reste plus que demander ça à l'accueil ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : ils étaient tous les trois entrain d'écouter religieusement la direction à prendre par le réceptionniste :

« Black Sirius… » Marmonna-il en fouillant dans ses papiers. « Ah ! Chambre 403. » Il releva la tête et du doigt indiqua la direction. « Alors… C'est au quatrième étage. Vous y serez plus vite si vous passez par la section _'dépression et troubles mentaux'_, les services sont côte à côte. »

Ils le remercièrent et prirent la direction indiquée.

**OoOoOoOoO****oOoO**

« Sirius ! » Harry se jeta au cou de son parrain qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Ca fait longtemps ! » s'exclama-il en essayant, en vain, d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son filleul. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux autres personnes présente dans la pièce.  
« James ! Remus ! … Lily a décidé de ne pas m'honorer de sa présence ? » Demanda-il faussement boudeur.

James ricana avant de dire :

« Le travail avant tout : elle rencontre un nouveau patient. »

« Je vois… Elle a renoncé à son cabinet privé ? »

« Non, elle y travaille activement » répondit James. « D'ailleurs on est en train d'aménager son bureau au rez de chaussé pour qu'elle puisse y mettre son cabinet.»

Sirius hocha la tête, toujours souriant.

« Et toi ? » demanda soudainement Lupin en fronçant les sourcils, « qu'est ce que tu comptes faire dès que tu seras sortit ? »

Le visage du brun s'assombrit.

« - Je ne sais pas… »

James et Remus se regardèrent et hochèrent de la tête.

« Harry, j'ai vu un distributeur de café dans le couloir, tu pourrais aller m'en chercher un ? »

Le brun comprit le message et sortit de la pièce. De toute évidence, ils allaient parler du problème que Sirius avait eu avec la drogue. Et, voulant le préserver, il était tenu à l'écart de la conversation.

Ça faisait maintenant trois ans que Sirius était dans ce centre de désintoxication. Et selon son père, il pourrait sortir dans les deux prochains mois. Outre la joie que ça procurait à Harry, il se sentait inquiet pour son parrain, vu le nombre de rechutes qui étaient recensées chaque année.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, les trois amis s'entretenaient à voix basse, comme au collège quand ils préparaient une mauvaise blague et qu'ils avaient peur d'être repérés.

« En fait, j'ai terriblement peur… » Déclara Sirius en soupirant. « Pas plus tard que hier j'étais en salle de repos et je discutais avec un gamin… vingt- trois ans, je crois. Il avait eu le même genre de problème que moi et sept mois après sa sortie, BAM ! Il a fait une tentative de suicide… »

« On sera la pour t'aider » déclara Remus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Ça sûrement dur, là-dessus personne ne se fait d'illusion mais tu sais, on a toujours été là les un pour les autres… Et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va se laisser tomber. »

Sirius se releva brusquement.

« Exactement ! Et je vais reprendre mes projets de photographe! »

« Euh… C'est peut être une mauvai… »

« Quoi ? James ? Tu doutes de mon talent ? »

Harry se baladait un peu au hasard dans l'hôpital… Même si en fait… Il n'avait plus la moindre idée d'où il était. Les couloirs avaient brutalement changés d'ambiance. Dans la section où était interné son parrain, il régnait la sensation de calme et de normalité des « presque guéris ». Ici, c'était complètement mort. Comme si les gens qui étaient derrière les portes n'avaient plus aucun espoir…

Le brun, de plus en plus mal à l'aise accéléra le pas. Soudain il entendit une porte se fermer avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, et des bruits de pas précipités. Il s'arrêta trop surpris pour faire le moindre mouvement par la soudaine manifestation vivante dans cet endroit pratiquement mort.

Il s'avança encore un peu, et fut horrifié, lorsque dans l'angle du couloir, il se trouva face à Riddle. Qui semblait tout aussi peu content de le voir. Puis, soudain, son ex-infirmier sourit d'une manière complètement malsaine avant de l'attraper par le col de son pull et de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Trop choqué de retrouver son « ennemi » dans la chemise caractérisant les malades, et au service « dépression » qui plus est, il ne se rendit donc pas immédiatement compte que la distance entre lui et son aîné avait brusquement diminuée. Il fut pourtant bien vite ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son visage et qu'une seconde après, ce soit ses lèvres qu'il sentit. Paniqué, il tenta de se débattre, mais rien à faire, le brun était clairement plus fort que lui, malgré son air particulièrement faible.

Celui-ci introduisit avec force sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry qui glapit sous le choc. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais alors en tout cas, pas ça !

Riddle l'embrassait avec force, sans aucune douceur. Violemment, donc. Mais si Harry avait eu plus d'expérience dans ce domaine, il aurait probablement défini ça par l'adjectif « passionnément ».

L'infirmier s'écarta lentement. Avant de glisser dans l'oreille du brun :

« Tu ne m'as pas vu, compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête, complètement perdu et légèrement choqué. Il vit le brun s'éloigner à grand pas. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une voix de femme, qui appartenait à la collègue de sa mère, Ambrela, s'exclamer :

« Tom ? Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

**OoOoOoOoOo****OoO**

« - Tom ? Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

_« __Merde ! »_ pensa Tom en soupirant. Derrière Ambrela, il voyait parfaitement la fenêtre grande ouverte, par laquelle il avait prévu de se jeter. Il n'aurait pas du perdre son temps avec Potter, sinon il aurait, cette fois, réussi. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : il avait pu le _toucher_. Il soupira, se rendant compte qu'il devrait passer une journée de plus dans cet endroit. Il baissa la tête et entendit Ambrela se rapprocher :

« Tom, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, tu vas changer de psy. Elle t'aidera sûrement mieux que moi, vu que de toute façon, je n'ai rien pu faire. Donne-lui une chance et arrête d'essayer de te tuer avec tout ce que tu trouves… C'est éprouvant pour tout le monde ici, d'accord ? »

Il remarqua avec horreur que la voix de sa psychologue tremblait légèrement. S'en voulait-elle de ne pas pouvoir le sauver ? Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité lui enserra le ventre, et il ressentit l'étrange besoin de se mettre à pleurer dans ses bras, presque maternels.

« Viens, Tom. Je venais justement te chercher pour que vous puissiez vous présenter. »

**OoOoOoOo****OoOoO**

Lily réarrangea ses dossiers une énième fois. Ambrela était allée chercher son nouveau patient, Tom Marvolo Riddle, si l'on en croyait le nom écrit sur son dossier. Il avait été interné, il y a cinq ans, pour drogue, schizophrénie et tentative de suicide. Mais, miraculeusement, il s'en était sortit. Et voila qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide la semaine passée.

Lily soupira, sentant une boule dans la gorge. Vingt-trois ans. Il pourrait presque être son fils. Enfin… En supposant qu'elle ait été très précoce et que…

_« Ce n'est pas la question ! »_ Pensa-elle en soupirant. Décidemment elle détestait les premiers entretiens. Il fallait toujours donner une bonne impression au patient, ou c'était littéralement foutu. On avait rarement le droit à une deuxième chance.

Elle se rassit et réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait se présenter… Il devait être dans un état psychologique instable… En plus, s'il avait des antécédents de schizophrénie, elle pouvait s'attendre à une rechute…

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Les chaussures à talons d'Ambrela, et les pas plus discrets de Tom. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, souriante.

« Voila, Tom je te présente Lily, Lily – Tom »

Le regard de la rousse s'attarda sur les traits du jeune homme. Il était anormalement beau. Des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle, peut être un peu trop, et des yeux qui semblaient…Aubrun ? Vraiment, elle était stupéfaite par le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, (parce que son métier n'était pas exactement de détailler ses patients…), elle lui tendit la main, qu'il ne saisit pas. Il semblait sur la défensive. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas levé les yeux sur elle. Elle ne se découragea pas, après tout elle était Lily Potter et en avait vu des bien pires !

Impatiente de faire connaissance avec son nouveau patient, elle dit rapidement au revoir à Ambrela et referma la porte de son bureau sur eux.

« Tom Riddle c'est ça ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas préférant s'asseoir sur le canapé qui servait aux patients. Elle soupira et s'assis en face de lui.

« Ecoute, Tom. On arrivera à rien si tu… »

« Arriver à rien ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'arriver à quelque chose ? Pourquoi personne n'est foutu, dans ce putain d'établissement, de comprendre ce que c'est d'en avoir marre de vivre ? Mais vous êtes complètement bouchés ou quoi ? J'ai vraiment, vraiment essayé ! Pendant sept putains de mois j'ai essayé d'être normal ! Alors quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir juste… mourir ? »

Tom prit sa tête entre ses mains, se retenant à grande peine d'éclater en sanglot. Il n'en avait rien à faire, de leur aide ! Vivre pour rester seul ? Pour continuer à être : Tom-Riddle-Le-Mec-Super-Intelligent-Qu'on-Regarde-De-Loin ? Il en avait marre ! Une idée se glissa sournoisement dans l'esprit de Lily. Ce garçon se sentait seul, inutile. Le tableau classique quoi.

Et heureusement, c'était un cas de figure des plus faciles à soigner s'il était repéré. En une minute, Tom Riddle venait de faire la moitié du travail. Elle sourit : elle avait un plan en or. Qui n'allait pas plaire à Harry et à James. Mais qu'importe ? Elle s'était juré de tout faire pour sauver ses patients.

« Et j'imagine que rester dans cet endroit ne t'aide pas à aller mieux n'est ce pas ? »

Il releva la tête, surpris.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire ! » s'exclama-elle en souriant.

**OoOoOo****OoOoOoO**

La fourchette de James tomba avec fracas sur son assiette.

« - Tu vas QUOI ? »

Lily soupira, devant l'air choqué de son fils et de son mari. Elle avait prévu cette réaction.

« Un de mes patients va emménager avec nous, oui. »

« Mais Lily… ? Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi son nom ? »

« Tom Riddle. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

« Maman, je regrette mais c'est hors de question ! » s'exclama-il complètement paniqué.

« Bon je crois que vous ne comprenez pas la situation. Ce gamin a essayé toutes les manières de se tuer depuis trois jours. Même avec la fourchette donnée avec les repas ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir comme ça ! Il est sous ma responsabilité et de toute façon, ma décision est prise ! Il emménagera dans une semaine. Et peut importe si ça ne vous plait pas. »

**OoOoOo**

**Ou comment faire avancer la situation avec des situations improbables…hahahah **

**XD j'éspère que ça vous aura quand même un peu plus T_ T même si j'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre… c'est la viiie ! XD  
Enfin bref Encore merciii !!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :Allezhopunptitverredesake ( Eeet oui….. (et vous avez pas fini de me voir ! ahaha ! )**

**Disclaimer :rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Rating : T (augementera prochainement,**

**Couple :ma folie du moment (xD) Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement :Bon alors cette fois l'orthographe ne devrait pas poser de problème ! MWAHAHAHA (vive les bêta-lecteurs !! (L) ! XD)**

**Voila voila… XD J'aimerais remercier en passant tous les lecteurs et revieweurs ! =D et Merci spécialement (comme toujours) à Ma bêta Akira-Makkuro !**

**Bon, si vous pouviez lire les notes de fin ce serait pas mal ! =D**** Et désolée il se passe un peu rien dans ce chapitre et je ne l'aime, comme d'habitude, (on ne se refait pas xD) Pas beaucoup… M'enfin, après l'avoir recommencé quatre fois, ben voila ! j'en avais marre et c'est celui là que je garde ! xD Merci donc à touus ! Je vous loove !!XD **

**OoO**

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'il va habiter chez moi ? » s'exclama Harry fixant tour à tour ses meilleurs amis, d'un air complètement abasourdi. C'était la troisième fois de la journée qu'il essayait de leur faire comprendre dans quelle situation horrible il était plongé, et toutes les réactions qu'il obtenait, c'était des haussements de sourcils ennuyés !

« Moi ce dont je me rends compte, c'est qu'il a eu suffisamment de problèmes pour être un patient de ta mère. » Répliqua doctement Hermione, feuilletant toujours le magasine de basket qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Ron, qui lui, était occupé à remplir une punition que lui avait donné le professeur Rogue pour son manque de concentration en classe.

Ils n'étaient donc pas le moins du monde préoccupés par le nouveau « colocataire » de leur meilleur ami. De toute façon, puisqu'Harry avait « omit » de leur faire par de ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir de l'hôpital, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter.

Le brun lui, était catastrophé. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à expliquer à sa mère la raison de son refus catégorique à accueillir le jeune homme chez eux. Et devant les arguments inexistants, Lily, agacée par l'étroiture d'esprit de son fil (parce que selon elle il avait juste « peur ») avait finit par essayer de lui faire entendre raison en haussant un peu la voix.  
Donc finalement, Harry se sentait bel et bien piégé. Dans sa propre maison.

« Ca va si je lui rend une page ? » demanda Ron en brisant le silence. Hermione se leva et s'approcha du lit sur lequel Ron était vautré, avant de saisir sa feuille des mains et de la parcourir du regard.

« Ronald Weasley, si tu rends ça à Rogue, t'es un homme mort. »

Ron grogna quelque chose d'intelligible et sortit de son sac, une autre feuille avant de se remettre au travail.

Harry lui, les regarda en souriant vaguement. La brune s'était penchée sur le roux pour lui expliquer en quoi une rédaction consistait, tout en essayant de tirer les vers du nez d'Harry sur sa relation avec Cho Chang : Certaines rumeurs circulaient comme quoi ils formaient un couple.

«Si Harry sort avec cette fille, je t'assure que je ne l'approche plus. » marmonna Ron à la jeune fille.

Remarquant que ses meilleurs amis ne faisaient même plus attention à lui, ils parlaient de lui à la troisième personne, c'est dire…Harry se releva et, tout en s'étirant, indiqua à la brune et au roux qu'il rentrait chez lui.

« DEJA ?! » Beugla Ron, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait, finalement, pas vraiment adressé la parole au brun.

« Ca fait plus de deux heures que je suis ici, Ron. » rétorqua placidement Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

«Je te raccompagne en bas, termina Hermione en souriant, coupant en même temps le rouquin qui allait se lancer, vu ses yeux affolés, dans une tirade d'excuses qui aurait probablement été longue. Ron, tu ne bouges pas. » Rajouta-elle en prenant un faux air autoritaire tout en pointant du doit, le dit adolescent.

Les deux jeunes sortirent donc de la pièce, et, en descendant les marches du petit escalier, qui tenaient avec peine dans la maison encombrée des parents de l'adolescente, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

«Vous allez rester seuls ensemble, dans ta maison vide… Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de partir… »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et c'est rouge qu'Hermione s'égosilla en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste :

«Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer espèce de tordu ! ».

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. La brune essaya en vain d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry, qui s'échappa et dévala les dernières marches, sous les rires de son amie.

Arrivés devant la porte, il repensa soudain à ce qui l'attendait chez lui. Enfin, à qui l'attendait chez lui.

Il s'était éclipsé le matin, sachant pertinemment que sa mère allait _le_ chercher à l'hôpital, et qu'elle en profiterait pour dire bonjour à Sirius, puisque elle n'avait finalement pas eu le temps d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles lorsqu'ils y étaient allés en famille.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourra lentement le dos. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille cette histoire. Mais prétendre enlever une idée de l'esprit de Lily était quelque chose de passablement inutile vu son caractère borné.

«Tiens ta veste… T'es sur que tout va bien Harry ? » S'enquit Hermione en constatant que son meilleur ami semblait soudainement préoccupé.

Il regarda le sourire amical de la jeune fille et l'envie de tout lui expliquer s'imposa dans son esprit : après tout c'était sa meilleure amie, et il avait toujours pu se tourner vers elle quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir !

«Je ne vous ai pas tout raconté de quand j'ai été voir Sirius… à l'hôpital je l'ai vu… » Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air concerné. « Et, rajouta Harry, c'est un peu gênant à dire mais il… enfin tu vois quoi ! » s'exclama Harry sentant ses joues le bruler un peu plus à chaque secondes.

« Euh non pas trop. Avec les informations que tu me donnes, je pourrais imaginer n'importe quoi… » Ricana l'adolescente avec un regard entendu.

« Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Ron, parce qu'il se flouterait de moi, c'est clair… mais…Il… »

« Il a quoi ? Harry, tu commences à m'inquiéter ! L'interrompit Hermione, il t'a… brutalisé ? »

« Si on veut…. »

« Il t'a …..Mais mince Harry !! T'imagines pas les films que je suis en train de me faire !» Continua-elle abasourdie.

« Non mais c'est rien…» s'exclama Harry avec empressement. « Disons juste que… Ma bouche est un peu moins pure qu'avant, bon ben sur ce, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps bye ! À bient… »

« Harry James Potter. tu. Restes. Ici. » Le ton de la brune était sans appel et Harry se sentit obligé de se retourner pour à nouveau, lui faire face. « Il t'a…embrassé ? »  
Harry hocha la tête, Fixant ses pieds avec obstination. Il releva pourtant la tête quand il entendit Hermione éclater de rire.

« - c'est pas drôle !! Hermione ! Il a violé ma bouche ! »

«pa…ahah… rdon Haha Harry…. »

Voyant le regard que lui lançait ledit Harry, Elle tenta de retrouver son calme.

« Pardon, pardon. Donc… Je comprends mieux, c'est pour ça que tu as si peur de lui ? »

«Evidemment ! » Répondit-il avec agacement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus compréhensive ? « Hermione c'est un h-o-m-m-e !!! »  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Fondamentalement ça te pose un problème ? » demanda-elle, toujours surprise.

« Ben j'sais pas… Mais c'est bizarre… »

« T'es pas au courant ? »

« Hein ? »

Hermione soupira et reprit :

« Sirius… Et Remus… »

« HEIN ?! »

**OoOoO****oOoOoOoO**

« …Ah Sirius ?... »

Harry replaça nerveusement le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Oui, oui ça va bien et toi ?.... Ecoute, je t'appelle pour une raison pré…Non PAS POUR CA…Donc… Herm…Euh… On m'a dit que tu… enfin avec Remus tu… … … Sirius, j'ai dix-sept ans, arrête de tourner autour du pot…ah d'accord… Et … ça fait longtemps ?... Non ! bien sur que non ça ne change rien ! … Oui, d'accord… Je te laisse… D'accord, oui… Non… Sirius… Oui… A bientôt ! »

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Alors, Hermione lui avait dit la vérité : les rapports qu'entretenaient son parrain et Remus n'étaient pas exactement de la franche camaraderie… Un peu secoué par ses récentes découvertes, le brun s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa son front contre la vitre. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble… Mais de là à les imaginer en couple, il y avait un grand pas !

Harry recula et referma la fenêtre qui était en imposte avant d'augmenter la chaleur de son radiateur. On était le huit décembre, et toujours pas de neige. Par contre, il faisait terriblement brun soupira, intimement convaincu qu'un Noël sans neige n'en était pas vraiment un.

Son ventre gargouilla et il fit un pas vers la porte, avant de se raviser. Mauvaise idée, l'infirmier-fou était dans la maison. C'était un mauvais plan de sortir. Même si Riddle était probablement en train de discuter avec sa mère du fonctionnement et des règles de la maison. Ils étaient arrivés il y avait environ une heure, soit vers environ six heures. Et depuis, sa mère et le jeune homme étaient restés enfermés dans la cuisine. Enfin ça, c'était ce que Harry supposait, parce qu'il n'était pas descendu voir. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver devant le patient de sa mère une nouvelle fois. Parce que même si l'histoire avait beaucoup fait rire Hermione, lui, il trouvait ça nettement moins drôle. Et imaginer qu'il puisse vouloir retenter l'expérience ne lui disait franchement rien.

Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau, qui prenait la moitié du mur ce qui impliquait un imposant espace… et alluma son ordinateur. Avec un peu de chance, Seamus, Dean ou au pire Malfoy seraient connectés. Il soupira en constatant que personne n'était sur le « chat ». C'était logique après tout : Un samedi soir, qui était sur son ordinateur ?  
Il eut une petite pensée pour Ron et Hermione, qui étaient probablement toujours chez la jeune fille. Ils se courraient après depuis si longtemps, l'absence des parents de la brune était l'occasion rêvée pour les deux, de faire le premier pas. Harry revint s'asseoir sur son lit, pensif. Peut être qu'il pourrait leur donner un coup de pouce… Mais comment ?

Un bruit retentit, brisant le silence. Dans le noir, Harry remarqua le carré maintenant éclairé de l'écran de son téléphone portable. Il se leva et l'attrapa :

C'était Cho. Un sourire aux lèvres, il répondit, et écouta patiemment son amie lui demander des conseils sur la manière dont elle devait s'y prendre pour séduire Cédric Diggory, un étudiant spécialisé en biologie.

Quelques minutes et conseils plus tard, Harry raccrocha, toujours souriant. Il appréciait particulièrement Cho qui, malgré son caractère un peu agaçant, était une amie de confiance. Et depuis qu'elle avait « flashé » sur Cédric, il était devenu son conseiller personnel… Et donc s'était rapproché d'elle, même si cela impliquait quelques rumeurs dont celle qu'avait relevée Hermione.

Un faible bruit contre la porte le tira de ses pensées : quelqu'un venait de toquer. Vraisemblablement son père qui venait essayer de tirer au clair son comportement : Harry n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de timide et le voir s'enfermer dans sa chambre à la première occasion était donc plutôt inhabituel. Nul doute que James, un peu trop « papa poule », avait déjà enclenché la sonnette d'alarme : « Mon fils à un problème et en tant que père je me dois de l'aider ! A L'ATTAQUE »

Déjà blasé par la conversation qui l'attendait, Harry se dirigea en trainant des pieds vers la porte. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire… Parce que le coup de : « Mais non tout vas très bien tu te fais des idées » ça n'allait pas marcher, ça, c'était clair. Alors… que pourrait-il inventer ?

Les études… Il avait du mal de se motiver pour travailler et avec ses entraînements il se sentait épuisé. Par-fait. Ça allait marcher et en plus, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il ouvrit la porte, un sourire en coin, prêt à devoir subir les élans paternels de son…paternel.

« Ta mère veut que je vienne discuter avec toi pendant un quart d'heure je n'ai pas le choix, alors s'il te plait, arrête de me regarder comme ça et laisse moi entrer. »

Harry se poussa, encore complètement surpris, pour laisser le brun entrer. Avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Il l'avait pris par surprise ! Et dans sa propre chambre !

« Dehors. » déclara-il en fixant ses pieds, n'ayant pas envie de croiser le regard du jeune homme.

« Hors de question » répliqua celui-ci en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son bureau. « Bon enchanté je m'appelle Tom Riddle et… »

« J'appelle ma mère, si vous ne sort… »

« Je viens de te dire que c'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir. » Le coupa-il légèrement agacé. En fait, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise. C'était même le contraire. Tout dans cette maison lui semblait étranger… La grandeur des pièces, le confort… Et savoir qu'il devait cohabiter avec Potter ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Surtout depuis son dérapage dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il était loin d'être idiot, et visiblement, le basketteur avait assez mal prit son intrusion buccale. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait d'abord refusé catégoriquement la proposition de Lily, mais le directeur de l'hôpital, fatigué d'entendre les infirmières parler de ses frasques, (ses multiples tentatives de suicide en d'autre termes…) lui avait donné un choix : La maison des Potter, ou un établissement spécialisé à Londres. Et impossible de sortir de ce genre d'endroit : des cameras de surveillances étant plantée un peu partout, le personnel était beaucoup plus acharné… etc. Le choix avait été vite fait. Mais Lily avait été bien claire : Au moindre petit problème, ses valises seraient faites pour le « Sloane Court Clinic of London. » Mieux valait donc éviter de se mettre Harry à dos, juste après vingt secondes.

« Ecoute Po...Harry, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à l'hôpital et je te jure que ça ne se reproduira pas, mais vu qu'on est censé cohabiter pour une durée indéterminée…Si on pouvait faire comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontrés… »

Harry soupira. De toute façon il avait perdu la bataille au moment ou sa mère avait décidé de prendre le jeune homme sous son aile.

« Ma mère saura tôt ou tard que vous étiez infirmier à Poudlard. » rétorqua Harry en arquant les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Seulement si tu lui dis… » Réfuta Tom en regardant Harry. Il avait conscience que si le garçon décidait de se liguer contre lui et de lui faire payer les humiliations qu'il avait subit lorsqu'il était infirmier, il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine dans cette maison. Et la perspective d'aller vivre dans un endroit où il n'aurait plus jamais une once de liberté le remplissait d'un indicible sentiment d'horreur.

« D'accord, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais à une condition. »  
Riddle l'interrogea du regard tout en hochant la tête. Visiblement, il était prêt à tout pour échapper à la « prison médicale. »

« Je veux des excuses en bonne et dues formes et que vous fassiez tout mes devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Tom le regarda avec surprise avant d'esquisser un sourire et de lui tendre la main.

Harry soupira, toujours plein de mauvaise volonté et la saisi à contre cœur. Mais livrer une guerre dans sa propre maison était quelque chose de bien trop fatiguant pour qu'il ait envie de la provoquer. Et un armistice était forcement la meilleure solution, pour les deux.

**OoOoO****oOoOoOoO**

« - NON Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on a juste décidé d'être civilisé l'un avec l'autre. » Déclara avec aplomb Harry en serrant son téléphone avec nervosité. La brune avait _encore_ fait un sous-entendu douteux incluant Riddle et lui.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et répondit :

« En attendant, tu lui as demandé de faire tes devoirs donc inconsciemment je suis sûre que… »

Harry raccrocha d'un geste brusque : il n'était pas d'humeur à devoir subir ça, et se déshabilla rapidement pour se mettre en pyjama.

Finalement, il ne s'était rien passé entre la brune et le roux. Ils avaient continués à discuter jusqu'à ce que Ron rentre chez lui. Le brun soupira avant de se glisser dans les couvertures. Vraiment il allait devoir leur donner un coup de main, c'était plus possible…

Son regard dériva sur le reste de la chambre. Demain, dimanche. En gros, repas de famille avec Lupin (qui aurait droit à un petit interrogatoire…) et avec _lui_, qui participerait forcément. Il régla son réveil et s'allongea dans le noir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait remarqué la lueur fatiguée qui était présente dans le regard de Riddle. Avec le maximum de recul que pouvait avoir Harry, et de toute façon il ne le connaissait pas assez pour avoir un résonnement subjectif… Il pensa que le brun ne devait plus rien attendre de la vie…Qu'il était juste là, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se supprimer.

C'était quand même bizarre comme état d'esprit…Mais après tout, ça ne le regardait pas.

A quelques mètres de la chambre d'Harry, Tom, lui, était contre le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre au premier étage. Ce serait si simple de fuir et de ne plus jamais réapparaître. Mais bizarrement, il avait envie d'essayer. Et de toute façon, il avait toujours cette possibilité en réserve au cas où. Si jamais ça tournait mal… Mais bon, Potter ne semblait pas être aussi idiot qu'il l'avait cru. La preuve qui lui venait immédiatement à l'esprit était celle d'avoir vu son cadet faire des concessions et renoncer à cette « guerre »… Qu'il avait lui-même déclenchée finalement. Il bailla légèrement et décida d'aller se coucher. Demain serait le premier jour « officiel » dans la famille Potter.

Et il était pour la première fois depuis longtemps, curieux. Curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

**O****oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry disposa les couverts d'une main rapide pendant que Riddle finissait de vider le lave-vaisselle d'un air intéressé. C'était la première fois qu'il s'approchait d'aussi près d'une de ses machines n'ayant jamais eu ni l'argent ni l'occasion de s'en servir.

« 'Man ? » marmonna Harry alors qu'il sortait les épices de l'armoire.

Lily ne répondit que par une onomatopée, trop occupée par la sauce à salade qu'elle voulait parfaite.

« Il arrive à quelle heure Remus ? » Continua Harry sans accorder un regard à Tom qui essayait vainement de trouver les places exactes des verres et des couverts dans leurs armoires respectives. Harry n'avait absolument pas renoncé à questionner l'ami de ses parents. Il était encore plus ou moins choqué par sa découverte, mais d'une manière moins… viscérale. Un mélange de vexation était aussi présent dans son état général, d'avoir été tenu à l'écart de leur relation aussi longtemps. Il avait quand même dix-sept ans ! Ce n'était pas comme si il allait être dégouté au point de ne plus leur parler !

Il secoua vaguement la tête, et daigna enfin à se tourner pour expliquer au brun la place précise de la vaisselle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus arriva en souriant. Il fut rapidement présenté à Riddle et ils se mirent ensuite rapidement à table, comme chaque dimanche.

Harry, lui se demandait quand il allait pouvoir poser _la _question. Parce que son plan avait un petit peu changé et que son nouveau but était de mettre mal à l'aise tout le monde et de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur le sujet dont il avait sciemment été mis à l'écart pendant tant de temps. Il l'avait même appris _après_ Hermione ! Bon, elle avait surement du déduire ça elle-même, étant quelqu'un d'extrêmement perspicace. (Sauf, bien sûr quand ça concernait sa propre vie privée.)

Mais quand même !

L'occasion tant attendue se présenta pendant le dessert. Lily plaisantait avec Remus pendant que James essayait, en vain, d'avoir une discussion sur l'enfance de Riddle.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu es avec Sirius ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Remus le regarda avec horreur, et Lily se leva, soudainement furieuse :

« Harry, va immédiatement dans ta chambre. »

Encore plus énervé, en plus de ne rien comprendre : il s'était attendu à des rires gênés pas à « ça »… il jeta sa serviette sur la table et prit la direction de sa chambre en claquant les portes. Pourquoi avaient-ils réagis comme ça ? Est ce que c'était un sujet tabou, même entre eux ? Harry s'effondra sur son lit, toujours en colère. Il ne comprenait rien.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Harry se rassit, s'attendant à voir Remus entrer. C'était parfait, il avait justement besoin d'explication. Mais une fois de plus, c'est Riddle qui ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre sans plus d'explication.

« Il me semble qu'on avait décidé de se respecter, pas de devenir « meilleurs amis ». Cracha Harry.

« Tu n'aurais pas du lancer ça comme ça… » Déclara le brun s'assaillant au même endroit que la veille, sur le siège du bureau.

« Et pourquoi ? » répondit Harry avec irritation : voila qu'il venait lui faire la morale. C'était du délire.

« Parce que malgré ce que tu as l'air de croire, l'homosexualité c'est quelque chose de relativement difficile à assumer, et que ça peut faire mal de se faire envoyer ça comme ça… Je comprends très bien la réaction de tes parents tu sais, tu l'as sûrement blessé euh… Rimus... »

« Remus... » Le corrigea Harry en bougonnant. « Mais ils n'avaient pas à me cacher ça comme ça ! Ça concerne mon parrain ! »

« Tu n'as jamais eu un secret qui te semblait monstrueux et dont la seule idée que quelqu'un l'apprenne te tétanisait ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Non, il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Riddle le regarda l'air pensif avant de se relever.

« Officiellement j'étais partit au toilettes donc… je vais y retourner. Mais un conseil, P...Harry. Va t'excuser au près de Remus et dis lui que tu n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser. »

**O****oOoOoOoOoOoO **

Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds en faisant tournoyer son portable dans ses mains.

Cruel dilemme. Allait-il le prévenir de son retour ou pas ?

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et il se leva du canapé luxueux sur lequel il s'était allongé.

Non. Une visite surprise serait bien plus amusante. Et Riddle serait encore plus content de le voir, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il frissonna en repensant au corps du brun contre le sien et entrepris de faire ses valises. La Suisse, c'était bien joli un moment, mais l'Angleterre lui manquait. Enfin… _Il_ lui manquait.

**O****oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ah Ah Ah. Le pseudo suspense du blond xD … (ce n'est pas LE blond du livre, mais **_**quelqu'un**_** d'autre héhé) Si quelqu'un devine, j'me jette par ma fenêtre ='C (nooon je blague héhé) **

**Bref, ****j'ai créer un blog pour pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes**** et pis pouvoir mettre des fan arts que j'aime ! =D !! ! Donc pour les revieweurs anonymes qui ont envie de voir ma réponse : le blog c'est ****dark-yahourt . sky blog ****(le lien est dans mon profil !) (je sais le nom fait pitié mais c'est la vie ! XD)**

**Voilaaa !! **

**Dernière chose, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu, parce que voila, j'ai la pression là… 'fin ! merci à vous d'avoir tout lu en tout cas !! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :Allezhopunptitverredesake  
**

**Disclaimer :rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Rating : T (augementera prochainement... Enfin... Je sais pas encore quand... )  
**

**Couple : Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement :Bon alors cette fois l'orthographe ne devrait pas poser de problème ! MWAHAHAHA (vive les bêta-lecteurs !! (L) ! XD)**

**Bon. Sinon, ce chapitre est bizarre et y'à pas vraiment d'action non plus… Mais y'en aura plus pour le prochain chapitre c'est promiiis ! XD... (enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien huhuhuh)  
Voila voila… Il me reste plus qu'à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours autant… Sérieusement c'est le plus grand honneur que vous me faites ! LOVE ! XD  
Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas trop vos attentes !**

**rendez-vous à la fin ! è_é XD**

**Ouuuups ! J'ai complètement oublié de m'EXCUSER pour ce RETARD, absolument IMPARDONNABLE. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vraiment les cours en ce moment, c'est horrible et tout… J'essayerai d'publier plus vite…  
en plus ! J'ai du tout réécrire parce que j'avais fait un peu n'importe quoi… Allez, merci pour tout ! **

OooO

_Il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à se trouver dans sa chambre. Grossière erreur. Il était dans un salon. Un grand salon, décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Les meubles semblaient anciens et d'une grande valeur. Comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient là. Il fit un pas, la mémoire encore embrumée. Derrière lui, il sentait un courant d'air. La grande porte fenêtre était ouverte. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? C'était bizarre. Il était pourtant sûr de s'être endormis dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête, pour se retrouver face à deux yeux verts. _

_"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Tom ?" La voix était amusée. Non. Elle jubilait. Comme si elle venait d'accomplir quelque chose de particulièrement réussi. _

_Tom retourna la tête. Un homme, couché par terre dans une marre de sang. Le brun se précipita vers lui. _

_"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Pour la première fois de sa vie, il paniquait. Il fit pivoter le corps et hoqueta d'horreur en reconnaissant le visage. Un visage presque semblable au sien. Son père. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mort. _

_Et un peu plus loin… Deux autres cadavres. _

_Des pas à côtés de lui. Il ne les entendait même plus. Que faisait-il ici ?  
"Tu les as tués, Tom. Tu les as tués, je suis arrivé trop tard. Tu les as tués !"_

Riddle se redressa d'un coup, haletant. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait plus fait _ce_ cauchemar. Enfin, c'était probablement dû aux médicaments que le personnel médical avait pris plaisir à lui assener quand il était encore à l'hôpital. Ça devait d'ailleurs être le seul point positif de ces foutues substances. Il était quitte de couper sa nuit en deux et de se réveiller prématurément. Il soupira en s'asseyant. Le jour où il pourrait dormir tranquille…oui.

Quand ce jour arriverait, il pourrait vraiment prétendre être « guéri ». Mais en attendant…

Il était trempé de sueur, comme à chaque fois. Il se releva en frissonnant. D'habitude, il allait prendre une douche, histoire de faire disparaître les relents amers de ce rêve qui revenait inlassablement. Mais, après tout, c'était sa punition. Il y était condamné. C'était le prix quotidien de son erreur. D'avoir été aussi… "naïf".

Selon son réveil, il était quatre heures du matin. Réveiller la famille Potter dans son intégralité, un lundi matin, parce qu'il décidait d'aller prendre une douche _très _matinale ne risquait pas d'améliorer sa côte de popularité dans la famille. Mieux valait attendre huit heures minimum, pour aller se laver. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, puisque son lit était tout aussi... Humide que lui de transpiration, il alluma la lumière et saisit un de ses livres de médecine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il monta les escaliers grinçants en grimaçant. Tout, ici, sentait la pourriture. Il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et relu ce qui y était inscrit avant de monter les dernières marches restantes et de se placer devant la porte.

Il jubilait. Derrière la porte, Riddle était probablement en train d'étudier, ou de faire Dieu savait quoi de pas catholique.

Et il allait pouvoir l'interrompre, de la plus délicieuse des manières, bien sûr. Il leva sa main et toqua fermement contre la porte. Le son lui parût lointain et étouffé, tant la porte était moisie par l'humidité.

Dégouté, il essuya ses doits avant d'attendre.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il fronça les sourcils et refrappa. Toujours pas de réponse.

Riddle allait lui payer ça.

Puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il attende dehors, il leva son pied et asséna un grand coup dans la porte. Il la repaierait après. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce genre de « matériel » qui allait peser lourd sur son budget.

Deux coups de pieds plus la tard, la porte s'affaissa dans un grincement. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, assez satisfait de lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il fit quelques pas, et entra dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Enfin le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Il tira une chaise et s'assit avec désinvolture, comme s'il ne venait pas de violer une bonne dizaine de lois. Violation de domicile, par exemple...

C'est là qu'il la sentit.

Cette horrible odeur, dont l'origine semblait provenir de derrière la seule autre porte de la pièce. Il se releva et, retenant sa respiration, s'approcha de la porte fermée.

La poignée s'ouvrit sans difficulté sur ce qui semblait être une salle de bain. Il leva un sourcil en remarquant la grande flaque asséchée par terre.  
Ce qui dégageait l'odeur semblait-il. Il s'accroupit, posa un de ses doits sur la surface carmin, et le porta à sa bouche.  
"Tiens, il a recommencé" pensa-il en soupirant.

Il se releva et balaya la pièce du regard. Et en plus, il en avait perdu, du sang. Il était même peut-être mort.

Son ventre se tordit sous le désappointement. Ça, ce n'était pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout.

"Excusez-moi…"  
Une voix sèche, comme le sang par terre.

Le blond se retourna, pour faire face à une vieille femme édentée. Probablement la propriétaire de l'appartement qui venait à cause du bruit qu'il avait fait en défonçant la porte.

"Je suis désolé pour la porte." Déclara-il de sa voix chantante. Il sortit un calepin de sa poche avant d'écrire une somme importante sur le papier, et de tendre la feuille à la personne âgée. "Voilà de quoi la rembourser."

"Merci beaucoup !"  
Son expression avait changé du tout au tout, comme si elle ne se trouvait plus en présence d'un criminel qui venait d'entrer par effraction dans la chambre d'un de ses locataires, mais d'un hôte particulièrement important.

"Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, me dire ce qui est arrivé au précédent locataire ?"

La femme le considéra un instant avec surprise comme si elle doutait qu'une personne aussi angélique ait quoique ce soit en rapport avec ce monstre impoli qui ne payait jamais son loyer au moment prévu.

"Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il était à l'hôpital" elle baissa un peu la voix et se rapprocha du blond, "vous savez, l'hôpital pour les fous. »

Il hocha la tête et sourit de contentement. Mais vu de l'extérieur, son sourire ressemblait plutôt à une marque de compassion.

Il tendit sa main à la vielle femme et la salua avant de quitter le miteux appartement et de retourner dans la rue, sous la pluie.

Point positif : Riddle avait survécu.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la Mercedes garée à l'angle de la rue. Immédiatement, le chauffeur sortit et ouvrit la porte au jeune homme.  
"Ou allons-nous ?"  
"A l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tom émit son millième soupir de la journée. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Harry était au Lycée, et ses parents au travail. Il était seul dans la maison, et franchement, le temps semblait passer aussi lentement que s'il avait dû avancer en tirant des tonnes de rochers à la main.

Il tourna machinalement une page du livre qu'il était en train de "lire", avant de le pousser et de le regarder tomber par terre avec ennui. De sa vie, il ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà sentit de cette manière. Il n'avait rien à faire. Rien.  
Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Mille et unième soupir de la journée. Décidemment il détestait les lundis.

Au moins, s'il avait pu récupérer son job à Poudlard, il aurait eu quelque chose pour s'occuper, mais non ! Il fallait qu'il reste en convalescence encore pour au moins deux semaines. Une s'il faisait des "progrès".

Et d'ailleurs, ça voulait dire quoi, "faire des progrès"? Qu'est ce que la mère d'Harry attendait de lui ? Qu'il porte des T-shirts "j'aime la vie" arc-en-ciel ?  
Qu'il soit souriant et raconte des blagues ?  
Si c'était le cas, il était bon pour toute une vie en convalescence. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait rit, sincèrement s'entend.

Il se rassit sur son lit, décidé à aller faire un tour dans la maison : il pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose de productif à faire.

Il avança vers la cuisine en trainant des pieds, et ouvrit le frigo. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de se servir comme ça, mais franchement, un yaourt en plus ou en moins... Il était persuadé que personne ne remarquerait le manque. Il en prit un au hasard et chercha pendant cinq bonnes minutes les cuillères.  
Les Potter avaient des manies bizarres. Ranger les cuillères dans des endroits aussi inaccessibles et illogiques que des armoires, par exemple.

Soudain, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il était trois heures de l'après midi. Et la mère d'Harry ne lui avait rien dit enfin… Elle ne l'avait pas prévenue d'un éventuel visiteur. Il s'assit contre le bar et décida de ne pas répondre.  
Ça ne le regardait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette sonna à nouveau. Puis une nouvelle fois Et encore une fois, à un rythme régulier.  
Le yaourt alla s'écraser lamentablement par terre.  
Parce que Tom savait qui c'était.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_"Tu sais, Riddle, j'ai entendu parler d'une grande maison à Little Hangleton…"_

_Tom ne leva pas les yeux, laissant la personne s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur son lit. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il lisait et ce n'était pas parce que c'était "lui" qu'il allait accepter cette intrusion. _

_"Ca ne t'intéresse pas ?" Continua le blond, qui ne s'était pas départis de son sourire, malgré le peu de réaction du brun._

_Le livre claqua, et Riddle se tourna vers, lui, les sourcils froncés.  
"Manifestement pas."_

_Le sourire du blond s'agrandit. _

_"Dommage, j'aurais pourtant juré que le manoir Riddle aurait un peu attiré ton at…"  
"Pardon ?"  
Il sourit d'un air condescendant et se tourna complètement vers son "ami"._

_"Le manoir Riddle… "_

_Il constata avec ravissement que les mains de Riddle tremblaient légèrement. C'était plutôt rare qu'un signe d'émotivité transparaisse._

_Le cerveau de Tom, lui, était en pleine ébullition. _

_Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était probablement qu'une foutue coïncidence. Le nom de Riddle était commun… Non. Il se mentait. C'était un nom tout sauf commun. Est-ce que… Son père ? On lui avait toujours dit que sa mère était arrivé d'on ne savait où, avait accouché, donné le prénom et le nom de son fils et… était morte._

_Mais son père ? Et si c'était le cas, si c'était vraiment lui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il abandonné sa mère ? Ou alors pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ?_

_Il serra ses poings, ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il avait enfin, enfin, le moyen de savoir d'où il venait._

_Le blond se tourna vers lui :  
"On pourrait aller y faire un tour tu ne crois pas ?"_

_Tom secoua la tête, conscient qu'il s'engageait sur une pente peut-être un peu trop glissante._

_"On verra. Tu peux partir."  
Il s'adressait à lui comme on s'adresserait à un chien. Mais c'était connu de tout le monde à l'école. Grindelwald était le chien de Riddle.  
Depuis toujours. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_"Il était vraiment trop pitoyable ! Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a pas eu le courage d'en prendre !?" Le blond éclata de son rire cristallin. Avant de se tourner vers Tom, assis à côté de lui avec, comme d'habitude, un livre dans les mains. _

_C'était un bel après-midi. Il n'y avait pas de vent et seulement quelques nuages troublaient le bleu du ciel. Les deux garçons étaient donc sorti pour aller dans la cour. Ils avaient trouvé un coin où ils ne pouvaient pas être vu des professeurs. Et venaient là à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. De toute façon, tout le monde leur faisaient confiance. Gellert, l'ange blond pétri de bonnes intentions, et Riddle le sombre surdoué qui, de toute façon, était surveillé par le premier. En somme : pas de raison de se préoccuper de ce qu'ils faisaient._

_"Ah au fait, Riddle, tu en veux ?"_

_Un sourire innocent pour des motivations qui ne l'étaient pas._

_Riddle, qui bien sûr avait écouté ce que Gellert avait dit, se trouvait coincé. Ne pas prendre une de ces pilules et être prit pour un imbécile, ou en prendre une et sacrifier sa santé?_

_Il tendit la main. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était à ça près. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_"De toute façon, tout le monde sait que vous êtes pd…"_

_Le poing s'abattit avec force contre le visage du roux. Alf Wiedmaster. Un gamin de treize ans qui ne perdait pas une occasion pour faire rire ses amis, au dépend des autres. D'habitude quand il faisait un commentaire à Riddle celui-ci l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas à perdre du temps avec ce genre d'imbécillité. Mais cette fois…_

_Riddle se précipita sur lui et continua de le frapper avec force. Avec toute sa force. Autour de lui les élèves le regardaient avec horreur. Bien sûr ça n'étonnait personne, Riddle avait toujours été connu comme quelqu'un de pas fréquentable. Mais quand même, au plein milieu d'un couloir, frapper un gamin bien plus petit que lui… _

_"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"_

_Le professeur Mac Gonagall arriva d'un pas rapide. Un des élèves était venu la chercher pour lui annoncer que des élèves se battaient._

_"Mon dieu, Mr. Riddle ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !" Alf, semblait être inconscient. Et des bleus se formaient déjà sur son visage.  
Quelques minutes et professeurs plus tard, Riddle était maîtrisé. Dumbledore fronça des sourcils en remarquant la lueur bestiale dans le regard de celui-ci._

_Quand à Riddle, il s'excusa platement auprès du garçon quelque jour plus tard. D'un point de vue extérieur, il semblait ne pas se soucier plus que ça, de cette soudaine rage. Mais intérieurement c'était tout le contraire. Il ne comprenait pas comment, il avait pu s'emporter comme ça. Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru tellement « naturel », comme s'il avait l'habitude de frapper les gens de cette manière. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait tellement énervé ? Qu'il le traite d'homosexuel ? Non. Et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas tout à faux. Alors que c'était-il passé ?  
Mais le pire dans tout ça, était qu'il y avait cette expression d'arrière goût. Cette impression qu'il était en train de marcher sur un fil, et qu'il avait définitivement perdu l'équilibre. _

_Et Gellert souriait, en le rassurant. Mais c'est le rôle d'un chien non ?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_"Donc, ton père a couché avec ta mère, l'a laissée tomber et ne veut pas entendre parler de toi c'est ça ?"_

_Riddle ne répondit pas. Il venait de se faire jeter dehors par son paternel qui ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler de lui. _

_Le pire scénario que Riddle s'était imaginé avait été le bon.  
Le blond regarda en souriant le liquide passer de la seringue au bras de Tom. Quand il n'en resta plus à l'intérieur de la fiole, il articula d'une voix basse.  
"Tu sais, moi, à ta place, je les… tuerais."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à se trouver dans sa chambre. Grossière erreur. Il était dans un salon. Un grand salon, décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Les meubles semblaient anciens et d'une grande valeur. Comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient là. Il fit un pas, la mémoire encore embrumée. Derrière lui, il sentait un courant d'air. La grande porte fenêtre était ouverte. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? C'était bizarre. Il était pourtant sûr de s'être endormis dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête, pour se retrouver face à deux yeux verts. _

_"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Tom ?" La voix était amusée. Non. Elle jubilait. Comme s'il elle venait d'accomplir quelque chose de particulièrement réussi. _

_Tom retourna la tête. Un homme, couché par terre dans une marre de sang. Le brun se précipita vers lui. _

_"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Pour la première fois de sa vie, il paniquait. Il fit pivoter le corps et hoqueta d'horreur en reconnaissant le visage. Un visage presque semblable au sien. Son père. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mort. _

_Et un peu plus loin… Deux autres cadavres. _

_Des pas à côtés de lui. Il ne les entendait même plus. Que faisait-il ici ?  
"Tu les as tués, Tom. Tu les as tués, je suis arrivé trop tard. Tu les as tués !"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Une atroce envie de vomir.

Plié en deux, Tom sentit un haut le corps plus fort que les autres et se pencha vivement au-dessus du lavabo avant de vomir le contenu de son estomac.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il entre. Plus jamais. Il ne devait plus jamais le voir. Même s'il était toujours en train de sonner comme un forcené, et que Lily ou James ou même Harry, seraient forcément séduits par son air angélique. Il s'essuya la bouche au moyen de son poignet. Il s'était fait avoir de A à Z. Gellert, l'innocent Gellert, l'avait utilisé, comme un scientifique utilise une souris, pour tester des médicaments.

Le brun était incapable de réfléchir. Il se savait complètement vulnérable. Parce que le blond avait réussi son coup. Il était dépendant. Et même s'il savait que tout était de sa faute… Il était incapable de lui en vouloir, et de se défendre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son propre étonnement quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. A quel point il s'était fait manipuler, sans rien voir. Il ne le considérait même pas comme un ami. Il était juste là, à lui procurer tout ce qu'il avait envie, dans _n'importe_ quel domaine.

Un cobaye, pour les expériences d'un gamin pourri gâté, voila ce qu'il avait été.

Mais comment un enfant de onze ans était-il capable de monter un plan pareil, c'est-à-dire, à tout planifier pour rendre une autre personne complètement folle ? Au point qu'elle tue ?

Grindelwald était un malade. Et il ne pourrait pas le combattre.

OoO

**Vous savez quoi ? c'est complètement hors sujet, mais j'ai fait une découverte à propos de fanfiction . Nettte (j'met ça pour pas qu'il censure HOUUU) , j'en suis toute retournée XD on peu changer la taille du texte, la police d'écriture et tout et tout ! JE SAVAIS PAS !! XD **

**Bref. Hum. J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un je crois xD alors. Voilaaa, j'éspère vraiment que vous avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop horrible… é_è**

**Et : REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES SUR MON BLOG ( dark-yahourt . Sky blog ) ET RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES DE L'EPILOGUE DE "SOUVENIRS, SOUVENIRS "! XD**

**Si c'est pas de la promo ça ! XD  
Allez, merci pour touuutü Je vous aiiiime ! A Bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Rating : T AUGMENTE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !! AH AH AH **

**Couple : Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement : Bon alors cette fois l'orthographe ne devrait pas poser de problème ! MWAHAHAHA (vive les bêta-lecteurs !! (L) ! XD)**

**Et euh… C'est un chapitre trèèès spécial. J'éspère qu'il vous décevra pas trop (lalalal, moooi ? décevoir ? JAMAAAAIS XD)  
Bref, merci à tous les éventuels revieweur, et merci à tous les revieweurs du chapitre précédent ! **

**Bisous bisouuus !**

Ooo

Une fin d'après midi automnale. Les rayons passent par la fenêtre de la cuisine et font scintiller le papier glacé des photos aimantées sur le frigo. Les ombres s'agrandissent et le carrelage sous ses pieds devient, lui semble-il, un peu plus froid. Contre son dos, il sent le lave-vaisselle vibrer doucement.

Tout cela aurait réellement pu être le décor d'un après-midi parfait. Le genre de moment qui calme et qui nous prépare gentiment pour l'hiver.

Simplement, il y avait cet autre bruit. Strident, comme un insecte qui s'obstine à tourner autour de vous alors que vous essayez de dormir. Un bruit simple et régulier, mais dont on n'arrive pas à faire abstraction.

Grindelwald était toujours devant la maison, en train de sonner. Et il ne partirait pas. En tout cas, pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Que voulait-il ? Qu'elle était la raison qui le poussait à ressurgir quatre ans plus tard ?

Tom n'arrivait pas à bouger, c'aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple qu'il se lève, qu'il se dirige vers la porte et qu'il lui dise, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il n'avait plus envie de le voir. Il était plus grand, plus fort. Mais parfois, l'avantage physique n'entre pas en considération. Quand la main de votre « adversaire » tiens votre mental et qu'un mot suffirait pour retomber dans l'horreur, alors les muscles n'ont plus d'utilité.

Il n'était tout simplement pas capable de faire le moindre mouvement, les muscles de son corps semblaient s'être automatiquement mis sur le mode veille, seule sa main gauche tremblait nerveusement, le long de sa jambe. Il n'avait même plus la force de se lever et de bouger. Il pouvait juste rester assis par terre, contre le lave-vaisselle à prier pour qu'il se réveille d'un cauchemar ou, s'il était bien dans la réalité, prier qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Qu'est ce qui poussait un garçon de vingt-trois ans à sonner pendant huit heures, sans s'arrêter, à la même porte ? Il n'avait pas fini de jouer ?

Ou alors, il ne voulait pas que son « jouet » puisse se relever, après tout, il l'avait bien compris, le seul et unique but de Grindelwald depuis tout ce temps, c'était uniquement de le faire tomber, de voir à quel point il arriverait à l'enfoncer, à le noyer.

Et sur le carrelage de cette cuisine, alors que les ombres s'allongeaient de secondes en secondes, l'estomac du brun devenait chaque seconde un peu plus lourd dans son ventre, parce que maintenant, et pour la première fois, il était réellement dos au mur. Parce qu'il n'était plus question de tourner la tête, ou de s'obstruer la vue. De sourire, de créer une façade.

Il n'était juste plus question de faire semblant. De prétendre que tout cela était derrière lui. Qu'il ne se réveillerait plus jamais autre part qu'à l'endroit ou il s'était endormi.

Non. Tout ça, c'était se leurrer. Et même, il l'avait toujours su, que ce n'était pas fini, que c'était inachevé. Et la question était bel et bien de savoir ce que cela signifiait : « inachevé ». Sa propre destruction ?

L'étau se referma un peu plus en lui, de la même façon qu'un nénuphar referme ses pétales pendant la nuit, gardant la peur et l'angoisse en son sein. Depuis le début, depuis le début. Il avait toujours fermé les yeux, en se disant que ses problèmes, il les remettrait au lendemain. Qu'il trouverait une solution satisfaisante… Mais plus tard. Plus tard…

Il se tassa un peu plus, comme pour se cacher de ses propres pensés. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'avait jamais réellement fait face à tout ça. Et maintenant, maintenant que _son_ doigt s'appuyait avec détermination sur la sonnette, qu'il lui faisait comprendre que rien n'était fini et qu'au contraire tout commençait, alors oui, il était réellement nécessaire de se retourner et de regarder en face tout ce qu'il avait négligemment reporté à un autre moment.

Et chaque seconde qui passait, ponctuée par le bruit irritant et régulier de cette sonnette, lui faisait ressentir à quel point il était seul. A quel point personne ne serait là pour lui tendre la main et pour l'aider à assumer son existence.

Parce que la seule personne qui n'avait jamais été là pour lui, était précisément celle qui le menait à sa perte.

Et ça faisait encore bien plus mal.

oOo

« Rah, j'en ai marre de cette herbe mouillée ! » s'exclama en Ron en secouant sa chaussure droite d'un air agacé. « J'ai les pieds complètement mouillés, tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas attendre le bus ? »

« Tu peux toujours retourner à l'arrêt » Répondit son meilleur ami en souriant, meilleur ami qui n'était pas vraiment gêné par l'eau qui sortait d'entre ses orteils à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied.

La journée avait pourtant admirablement bien commencée, il avait fait chaud, pas un seul nuage et le vent qui avait soufflé ne les avait pas glacés sur place comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Non, en fait, c'était même un jour d'octobre étonnement beau.

Mais maintenant que le soleil était presque couché et que le brouillard se levait, amenant l'humidité sur son passage, être dehors devenait réellement moins plaisant.

Les deux garçons avaient quitté la maison de Ron une demi-heure auparavant et se dirigeaient, à pied, vers celle de Harry.  
A vol d'oiseaux les deux maisons étaient relativement proches. En fait, le problème majeur était un petit bois qu'il valait mieux contourner quand la nuit tombait. En effet, soit on allait « au hasard » en essayant de marcher tout droit, et Ron et Harry s'étaient retrouvés bien assez de fois à l'opposé de l'endroit ou ils voulaient aller pour retenter cette expérience, soit on suivait la route qui le traversait, et on avait un certain pourcentage de chances de se faire renverser par les voitures qui allaient un peu trop vite sur le chemin soi-disant peu fréquenté.

Le choix avait été vite fait, et ils avaient préféré emprunter les champs malgré le temps qui commençait à changer et la durée de marche qui augmentait sensiblement.

« Vivement qu'on arrive… » Se plaignit une fois de plus Ron « j'ai froid et faim. »

Harry le poussa en rigolant :  
« On y est bientôt. Dans cent mètres, on pourra voir ma maison. »

« Je sais, je sais… » Il plissa des yeux et avança de quelques pas. « Harry…Cette Mercedes… »  
Le brun regardait dans la même direction que lui.  
« C'est bizarre, ce chemin ne mène qu'à chez moi, c'est un cul de sac… » Souligna Harry en regardant la voiture s'éloigner et disparaître parmi les arbres.

« Lupin a peut-être gagné à la loterie ! » s'exclama Ron en rigolant « Il pourra peut-être renouveler son stock d'habits… »  
Ron évita habilement la tape qu'essayait de lui administrer son ami.  
« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! »

Harry reprit sa marche, en haussant les épaules.  
« Je crois pas que mes parents aient des amis suffisamment riches pour s'acheter ce genre de voitures… »  
« C'est peut être Malfoy » répondit Ron, qui avait accéléré le pas pour rejoindre son ami.

Drago était le propriétaire le plus riche de la région, et accessoirement le rival déclaré d'Harry. Mais les deux jeunes entretenaient plus une liaison de franche camaraderie (tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain de basket) qu'une rivalité abusive.

« Malfoy ? Ça m'étonnerait, il est pas censé être en France ? »

« Bah, le connaissant, il pourrait très bien avoir décidé de revenir ici sur un coup de tête. »

Le brun opina et soupira de soulagement en remarquant le chemin de gravier qui venait d'apparaître. Le plus dur était fait, ils seraient bientôt chez lui.

OoO

Harry ne savait absolument pas d'où lui venait cette impression bizarre. Une chose, ici, était fausse. Mais impossible de savoir quoi. Rien sur la façade de sa maison n'avait changé. La même couleur blanche, les mêmes volets verts… Quant au jardin, il était absolument identique que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté le matin même. Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu moins de feuilles sur certains arbres, mais le jeune homme doutait fortement que son sens de l'observation soit assez aiguisé pour remarquer ce genre de détails.

Non. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère était définitivement déplacée. Quelque chose l'interpellait, et sa conscience le suppliait de faire attention. Mais à quoi ?

A chaque bouffée d'air qu'il inhalait, il sentait son corps se crisper, sans aucune raison apparente, comme si un ennemi invisible pouvait à tout moment lui sauter à la gorge. Visiblement, son subconscient avait détecté un signe anormal qui lui était impossible de trouver.

Il s'arrêta, et regarda les environs un peu mieux. Ron s'immobilisa aussi, surpris, et lui demanda :  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? »

Le roux se tourna vers la maison et répondit :  
« Euh, non… Au fait y'à personne chez toi ? »

Et toute la pression qui s'était accumulée dans Harry s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Il venait de réaliser ce qui lui paraissait anormal, et une telle futilité lui parût, sur le coup, risible.

Il n'y avait pas _une_ lumière allumée chez lui, alors qu'il faisait résolument trop sombre pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose sans avoir des yeux ultra performants.  
La question était donc : Que faisait Riddle ?  
_« Avec un peu de chance, il s'est tiré de la maison »_ pensa Harry en accélérant le pas, un Ron toujours aussi perdu sur les talons.

La Mercedes appartenait à un de ses amis et il était venu le chercher. Voila l'explication la plus séduisante qu'Harry trouva alors qu'il insérait la clef dans la porte. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à enterrer la hache de guerre. Il se comportait d'une manière civilisée, bien sûr, mais souhaitait toujours secrètement que le brun quitte son « chez-lui ». «

« Probablement ton instinct de petit mal dominant » avait rigolé Hermione. « Tu n'aimes pas avoir un autre mâle sur son territoire. »

Harry n'avait que très moyennement apprécié la plaisanterie.

Il fit un pas dans la maison et se retourna pour débarrasser Ron de sa veste.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

Harry suspendit son mouvement et prêta une oreille attentive.

Effectivement, un bruit venait de la cuisine. Etonné, il se dirigea vers la pièce en question, en se demandant, à moitié exaspéré, qui avait bien pu laisser l'eau couler.

Il faillit pousser un cri de surprise quand il aperçut Riddle, en train de se verser du produit de vaisselle dans les mains, avant de les savonner et de faire couler de l'eau. Et de recommencer l'opération.

Abasourdi, le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite. De là ou il était, il pouvait apercevoir le profil de Riddle, qui avait un air complètement absent. Pire. Un air vide. Comme si son corps obéissait tout seul à l'ordre stupide qu'était de se laver les mains, inlassablement. Et qu'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle qui fonctionnait, sans vie. Un robot.

« Harry qu'est ce que tu fous ! » S'exclama Ron en passant la porte de la cuisine.

Le regard de Riddle s'éclaira, reprenant vie. Il ferma d'un geste sec le robinet et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

Ron frissonna en croisant le regard du jeune homme qui se tenait, nonchalamment en face d'eux. Et en une seconde, il comprit pourquoi Harry le craignait autant.

Son visage, son expression, si Ron avait du, à ce moment précis, donner une description humaine de ce que l'on appelle « le mal », il aurait sans hésiter présenté celle de Riddle.

Mais ce que le rouquin ne savait pas, c'était que c'était aussi la première fois qu'Harry voyait un air pareil sur le visage de Riddle. Un air aussi… tordu. Aussi mauvais.

Mr. Hyde.

« Ah, Harry, et… Le jeune Weasley c'est ça ? »

Ron hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Harry le tira hors de la pièce, en lâchant un maigre « allons faire nos devoirs. »

La même sonnette d'alarme qui s'était enclenchée en voyant la maison éteinte, venait de reprendre du service.

Beaucoup plus fort.

oOo

C'était une curieuse impression, quand même, de sentir le froid entrer traîtreusement en lui par ses pieds.

Normalement, c'est plutôt au niveau du thorax que l'on commence à geler, pas par les pieds. Et pourtant, il avait froid. Il avait horriblement froid aux pieds, en ayant chaud dans les autres parties de son corps. Bizarre.

Il essaya de bouger, pour abandonner cette sensation. Mais impossible. Tout autour de lui était flou, comme s'il essayait de voir à partir d'un objectif d'appareil photo mal réglé. Et surtout, cette sensation d'oppression, qui avait pour base son estomac et qui se rependait lentement dans tout son organisme, lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait une enclume attachée à chacun de ses membres.

Et ce sentiment de déjà vu, d'avoir déjà été dans une situation aussi désagréable fit avancer son malaise un petit peu plus, comme les vagues d'une marrée montante. Il avançait, avançait, de ses poumons à son larynx, jusque dans sa gorge.

D'un coup, il retrouva les commandes de son corps et plaqua violemment sa main contre sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir. Il fit un pas, et constata avec horreur qu'il était gelé. Et pas seulement dans les pieds, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais dans chacune des plus petites partie de son organisme.

Il eut un nouveau spasme, et cette fois ne put retenir le contenu de son déjeuner qui alla éclabousser lamentablement un tronc.

L'information mit quelques secondes avant de parvenir au cerveau encore embrumé de Riddle. Il se releva, encore légèrement chancelant et regarda autour de lui.

Une forêt, il était dans une forêt, habillé en tout et pour tout d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Sans chaussure, sans veste. Et surtout, sans aucun moyen de savoir où il était.

Il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais dû se résigner, ses jambes tremblant d'une manière frénétique. Parce qu'il savait ce qui venait de lui arriver. Parce qu'il avait déjà vécu de nombreuses fois cette situation, il y avait quatre ans.

Il tomba lamentablement par terre. Il état dangereux. A partir de maintenant, il n'était plus capable de se comporter comme un être humain normal. Le barrage de la morale qui contenant tout ses penchants les plus honteux avait complètement cédé. Et comme auparavant, ce qu'il voulait, il le prendrait.

Un animal.

Le brun resta quelques minutes allongé par terre. Puis, lentement, il se redressa, se releva et jeta un œil circonspect au décor sombre de la forêt dans son ambiance nocturne.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici. Donc, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'excessivement important. D'un pas tranquille, il rebroussa chemin pour se diriger chez lui, chez Harry.

oOo

Tom ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes, ce qui finalement, était peut-être le cas. Il se redressa, et regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre.

De nouveau, ce sentiment d'angoisse coula le long de son ventre, contractant ses intestins douloureusement. Il était sûr et certain de s'être endormi dans une forêt.

Et il se retrouvait dans sa chambre, en pyjama, comme s'il avait très naturellement été se coucher après une journée bien remplie.

Mais l'aspect problématique, c'était que sa journée de la veille n'avait pas du tout été « bien remplie ». Il y avait un blanc. Un immense, et inaltérable blanc, entre le moment où il s'était retrouvé par terre dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'il s'était « réveillé » dans la forêt.

Il se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Il devait absolument parler à Lily Potter. Lui expliquer que le laisser dans cette maison serait une chose inconsidérée, stupide et dangereuse.

Il préférerait mille fois se retrouver au « Sloane Court Clinic of London. » plutôt que de se salir une nouvelle fois les mains, de quelque manière que ça soit.

Il arpenta donc le couloir rapidement et stoppa son allure, pétrifié.  
De là ou il était, il pouvait entendre un rire. Un rire cristallin et angélique. Le genre de rire qui n'appartient qu'à une seule personne.

Riddle fit un pas, le plus doucement possible, et jeta un œil à la cuisine. Il sentait son cœur battre, dans sa tête, dans sa gorge, partout.

Et soudain, silence complet. Parce qu'il vit le regard de Grindelwald, agglutiné à celui d'Harry, d'une lueur joviale et aimable. Mais derrière ce regard bleu, Riddle était tout à fait capable de voir l'éclat concupiscent qui se reflétait, en arrière-fond.  
Et d'une certaine manière, il comprit qu'il était libre, et que son « ami » n'accordait plus aucune importance à son existence.

Sa nouvelle cible, son nouveau jouet, c'était Harry.

OoO

**Merci d'avoir tout lu ! (pour ceux qui l'ont fait AHAH XD)**

**Et euuuh… Mince alors… AH oui, j'aimerais juste m'excuser pour mes retards… Et euh, pour mon absence sur ce site en général ces derniers temps… Mais le temps ce fait rare, et ma viiie ne se paaasse paaaas exactement comme j'aimerais qu'elle le fasse XD En bref, je me grouille, mais c'est pas gagné ! XD Et sinon, que dire que dire… AH oui, je vais finir cette fic avant de continuer les autres hé hé hé surtout que je sais ou je vais. (pour une fois…)**

**J'suis vraiment en manque de temps là. Alors je fais les réponses au reviews anonymes ici. (surtout qu'y'en avait que deux !)**

**merci à tous !**

**Maya : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ouais, c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans le chapitre précédent (ni dans celui là à la réflexion XD) Mais bon, ça vient, ça vient… ! XD Mais je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plus… Euh, voila, désolée je suis monstrueusement à la bourre, donc je peux pas faire plus long ! merci pour tout !

Et comme études, je suis encore une petite lycéenne ! ahaha, mais je te jure, en ce moment, c'est la galèèèèèère XD encore merci ! A + !

**Miix : **Ahha, maintenant ! XDD merci pour la review, c'est ce genre de petites phrases qui motivent ! YAHA ! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Rating : T ****AUGMENTE REELLEMENT AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE XD**

**Couple : Tom x Harry !**

**Avertissement : Bon alors cette fois l'orthographe ne devrait pas poser de problème ! MWAHAHAHA (vive les bêta-lecteurs !! (L) ! XD)**

**De nouveau un chapitre spécial. XD je crois que voila. Ce sera pas le dernier. Sinon… Hum… Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire… AH si !! Grande nouvelle ! J'ai un plan, ECRIT. Je sais EXACTEMENT ou je vais. Et ça, putain, c'est une première ahaha.**

**Désolée pour le retard, merci à tous.**

**OoO**

Tom aurait mille fois préféré devoir choisir entre une paire de paquets de pâtes (et Dieu savait à quel point faire ses courses était un réel défi lorsqu'il s'agissait de trancher entre un sachet de spaghettis ayant l'air carrément délicieux, et un simple paquet de « penne » meilleur marché…), plutôt que d'être face à une situation pareille. En fait, il se sentait tiraillé de la même manière qu'un époux éperdument amoureux le serait devant le corps agonisant de sa femme, à l'hôpital, avec un corps médical ultra-performant mais pas très patient en face de lui, qui attendrait en tapant du pied le fatidique « oui » ou l'intolérable « non » qui trancherait sur la vie de la pauvre malade.

Mais face à un problème de débranchement, la comparaison semblait peut-être un peu trop dramatique. Il ne s'agissait finalement pas de vie ou de mort. A moins que… A moins que…

Et voila, ça recommençait. Parce que la question n'était pas aussi claire que « devons-nous tuer votre femme ? », parce que la question n'était après tout, même pas formulée. Devait-il vraiment laisser tomber quelqu'un qui, sans le savoir, s'était mis dans une situation aussi désastreuse ? Mais… d'un autre côté, (qui était d'ailleurs le plus tentant), maintenant qu'il savait que Grindelwald avait quelqu'un d'autre accroché à la pointe de son harpon, il n'était plus du tout concerné par tout ça. En effet, s'il lui prenait l'envie de partir… plus personne ne viendrait le chercher, ni pour le narguer avec les « éventuels derniers squelettes de son placard personnel », ni, non plus, pour prendre de ses nouvelles…

Et là résidait le « mais » de l'option : « fuite ».

S'il décidait d'aider Harry, il aurait un _but_. Et il pourrait encore espérer créer des liens, avec d'autres gens. Parce que c'était justement ce qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut jusqu'à maintenant. Des amis, un objectif. Auparavant, Il s'était contenté de se laisser simplement balloter, de gauche à droite, comme une poupée dans les mains d'une petite fille. Et il continuerait, s'il décidait de jouer au non-concerné. Il était venu, il avait vu, il était partit. Pas très glorieux. Alors que s'il restait, s'il restait, alors, il pourrait _vaincre_. Et tirer un trait fin, droit, précis et net, sur tout son passé boueux qui n'était qu'un assemblage de problèmes, de déceptions et de regrets.

S'il changeait, s'il se prouvait qu'il pouvait évoluer, alors il pourrait lui montrer, à Grindelwald, qu'il n'était pas seulement le petit intello sans-ami et que la balance de la chance pouvait osciller dans son sens, pour une fois.

Tom se redressa péniblement, sentant son dos protester contre l'inconfortable position qu'il avait adoptée pour réfléchir. Etait-il vraiment plus avancé qu'une heure auparavant ? N'allait-il pas simplement abandonner comme il l'avait toujours fait à la moindre contrariété ? (La peinture, par exemple, était une chose qui lui avait toujours résisté. Enfin, les trois premiers essais. Et depuis, il n'avait plus touché aux pinceaux lâchement abandonnés dans il-ne-savait-plus-trop-quel-endroit-poussérieux-de-son-tout-aussi-poussiéreux-appartement.)

Mais très égoïstement, il voulait réussir à sauver son « colocataire ». Oui. S'il y parvenait, ce serait comme le couronnement de sa victoire. Sa victoire sur l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie…Il sentit son ventre se tordre, sous cette pensée, d'une manière reconnaissable entre toute. Un mélange d'excitation morbide et de trac. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer un examen particulièrement difficile. Un stress bizarre, mais pas désagréable. « Pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! » Pensa-il en crispant involontairement sa mâchoire. Plus que tout il voulait éviter que cette situation recommence, plus personne en devait être mis en danger par sa faute.

Grindelwald serait l'exception.

Il alluma la lumière, grimaçant sous la trop vive clarté. Et alla lentement se rassoir guettant avec anxiété un autre signe désagréable.

Parce qu'il ne voyait qu'une seule grosse complication dans tout ça. Il la voyait très clairement. _Ça_ recommençait.

Ses pertes de consciences où son **corps**, lui, était tout à fait conscient. Il se représentait assez bien la chose, en fait. Quand il « perdait le contrôle » c'était comme si… Son instinct reprenait le dessus, un instinct vil et incontrôlable, qui n'obéissait à rien. Pas plus aux lois qu'à la morale.

Terrifiant. Meurtrier. Dangereux.

Et ça, c'était vraiment, très, extrêmement, problématique.

Parce que concrètement, si un soir, Lily Potter, par exemple lui faisait une remarque désobligeante qui lui déplaisait, et qu'une pensée du genre de « j'aimerais bien lui fermer son appendice buccal d'une manière définitive » lui traversait l'esprit, il était dans l'ordre du possible que le lendemain, James se réveille au côté d'un cadavre.

Il avait souhaité la mort de son père. Pour l'affront qu'il avait osé lui faire. Et il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait !

Le brun saisit le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main, le saisit, ouvrit la première page, le referma et le reposa.

Aucune chance.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Pour l'instant rien. Rester assis, bouger le moins possible, pour garder le contrôle. Parce que se réveiller dans des bois, (il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas lesquels), c'était marrant une fois, mais pas deux.

Quant à se confier à Lily… C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle l'avait accepté sous son toit, en admettant que son problème était la dépression à haut degré. Pas une sorte de schizophrénie **(**1**)** incontrôlable.

« Bordel » grogna-il en tentant de lever sa jambe. Il avait l'impression que de rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus dans la même position, assis sur le fauteuil défoncé de la chambre d'amis, qui était, par extension, sa chambre, le transformerait définitivement en statue. Il avait déjà un début de fourmillement dans sa jambe gauche.

Il avait très envie de bouger.

Il ne devait pas bouger.

Tom soupira, frappa de frustration l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et se leva. Il n'était définitivement qu'un imbécile.

**OoO**

« Je ne comprend strictement rien. »

Ron soupira de découragement, admettre le néant total que lui inspirait la feuille remplie de chiffres, de droites et de résultats ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair, et quitta des yeux ses feuilles d'exercices pour les tourner vers Harry, qui lui, était toujours en train de régler son compte au livre que le professeur d'anglais leur avait donné à analyser.

« T'as compris toi ? »

Nouveau silence. Ou Harry n'entendait vraiment pas, ou… il faisait exprès. Le roux saisit rapidement son crayon, le dirigea avec le même sérieux qu'un officier sur un champ de bataille, et… l'envoya sur son meilleur ami.

Touché, coulé. Réussite de la mission.

« Mais t'es malade ? » s'écria le brun en frottant la partie gauche de son crâne qui avait été attaquée par l'objet.

« T'as capté les maths ? » Répondit l'autre sans se préoccuper de l'incident diplomatique qui commençait réellement à devenir concret.

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas encore ouvert son cahier. Et il ne le ferait probablement pas avant le jour même de l'épreuve, complètement stressé. _Pourquoi faire aujourd'hui ce qu'on peut remettre à demain_, était en effet, son diction préféré.

Mais pour l'instant, il était plutôt question de finir _Jane Eyre_ et espérer ainsi avoir une bonne note. L'anglais lui posait plus de problème que les maths, et en plus, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire office de prof. Surtout à un crétin qui s'amusait à lui balancer ses « nobles » affaires scolaires.

« Tu peux m'expli… » Retenta son ami.

« Ron, je t'avais dis que je ne pouvais pas t'aider, t'avais qu'à aller chez Hermione. » Il était quand même utile de préciser qu'Harry essayait de placer le nom de sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle les avait quittés, sur le parking de l'école, pour rentrer dans l'internat de l'école.

« Tout seul ? » Yeux rond, bouche ouverte, outre le fait de ressembler traits pour trait à un poisson, Ron était surtout carrément choqué. Depuis quelques semaines, Harry ne passait pas un jour sans faire des sous-entendus qui avaient pour victimes, Hermione et lui. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

« Comme si ça te gênais. » articula lentement Harry, détachant chaque syllabe avec la précision d'un métronome.

« Qu'est ce que t'insinues ? » Répondit vivement Ron sentant malgré lui son visage devenir brûlant.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se replongea dans son roman. Il était passé dix heures, et la mère de Ron ne tarderait pas à appeler celui-ci pour qu'il rentre : Faire ses devoirs en groupe, c'était une chose, se coucher à des heures pas possibles, en était une autre.

Un bruit sur la porte :

« Vous travaillez ? »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent de concert vers la voix qui venait d'interrompre leur brillant travail neuronal.

Gellert se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un plateau remplit de gâteau dans une main.

« Ta mère m'a demandé de vous amener ça, il paraît que vous être en train de suer corps et âme sur des exercices de mathématiques infranchissables. »

« Absolument. » déclara Ron, qui regardait déjà avec envie le contenu de l'assiette, dans les mains du blond.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider » reprit celui-ci en saisissant les exercices du roux, non sans s'être débarrassé de ce qui lui encombrait les mains d'abord.

« Tu étais venu voir Riddle non ? » le questionna Harry, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment sa présence dans sa chambre.

Un sourire étrange glissa sur les lèvres du nouveau venu. Mais il disparut bien vite, chassé par sa réponse :

« Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre… C'est bête, j'espérais pouvoir m'expliquer avec lui… »

_Crac_. Le piège était fermé, comme les coquilles d'une palourde sur un doigt un peu trop insistant.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Gagné.

« C'est assez personnel, mais en gros…, Gellert baissa la voix, Il estime que je suis le responsable de comment dire… quelques erreurs de jeunesses… enfin, termina-il joyeusement, j'essayerai d'aller lui parler après. Alors ces maths, c'est quel sujet ?»

Harry regardait distraitement le blond et le roux se pencher ensemble sur la maudite-branche-qui-risquait-bien-de-les-couler, plutôt occupé à méditer ce que le jeune homme venait de lui révéler. De ce qu'il avait compris, quand il s'était présenté cette après-midi, il était un ancien ami de Riddle. La surprise passée de savoir que l'infirmier avait (eu) des amis, il avait été encore plus étonné de voir quel genre d'amis celui-ci possédait !

Gellert était un jeune héritier, qui était entre autre, le propriétaire de la voiture que Ron et lui avaient aperçue la veille de loin, et avait rencontré Riddle à l'école, quand ils étaient jeunes.

Et là, il venait d'apprendre pourquoi, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Finalement, tout ça était plutôt intéressant.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry venait d'abandonner définitivement la littérature pour se joindre aux deux autres, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, sur une jeune fille surexcitée.

« Ron, maman est en bas. Prend tes affaires, on s'en vaaa ! » S'écria-elle avant de se planter devant Harry : « Salut ! Fred et George n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre, paraît que tu ne vas plus aux entraînements, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Harry, comme toujours soufflé (dans le sens propre comme au sens figuré) par l'enthousiasme pas seulement débordant mais quasiment éclaboussant de la petite sœur de Ron, répondit un vague « bonjour », pas très motivé pour se lancer dans d'explications fastidieuses. De toute façon, la jeune fille l'avait déjà oublié, bien trop occupée à détailler l'inconnu présent dans la chambre du meilleur ami de son frère.

« Moi c'est Ginny. Et toi ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, d'un air surpris. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à un franc parlé et une attitude aussi peu réservée et ne savait pas vraiment si ça l'irritait ou l'amusait.

« Gellert. »

Mais ladite Ginny était déjà à moitié partie, traînant un frère désolé derrière elle, essayant désespérément de ralentir l'allure au moins pour fermer sa trousse, dont le contenu risquait de gicler dans toute la maison.

Trente secondes chrono plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace de la famille Weasley dans la maison des Potter.

Ginny était réellement très efficace.

« Alors, on fait ces maths ? »

Harry sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné, non seulement il avait lâchement « kidnappé » les affaires de Ron, (qui ne manquerait pas d'ailleurs de faire une crise cardiaque en se rendant compte de la disparition de ses affaires, une fois chez lui) mais encore, il s'imposait le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de la famille.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, quelque chose qui le rendait sympathique, qui donnait envie à Harry de ne pas s'offusquer d'un aussi grand manque de tact, et qui le rendait, d'une certaine manière, attirant.

**OoO**

Harry se réveilla, et regarda son réveil, persuadé n'être qu'à une ou deux minutes de la sonnerie fatidique qui annoncerait le début d'une nouvelle journée d'école.

Trois heures six du matin.

Extrêmement surpris, il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un lève-tôt, il se redressa, bien décidé à passer par la case « toilettes ». Il traversa sa chambre en silence, jetant un œil satisfait sur sa table basse où traînait encore des restes de biscuits et les fameux exercices de maths, et… posa la main sur la poignée de sa porte.

Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. _La poignée était chaude._ Il ne savait pas s'il était plus étonné du fait d'avoir remarqué que ce bout de métal, qui chaque matin prenait un plaisir malsain à lui geler les doigts, était chaud, ou le fait qu'il le soit, justement. Haussant les épaules, il n'allait quand même pas commencer à essayer de comprendre des réactions chimiques à trois heures du matin, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le couloir.

« Harry, mais quel hasard ! »

Le brun se retourna vivement, son cœur cognant frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. Que foutait Riddle dans le couloir à trois heures du matin… appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de ses parents ? Il passa de légèrement inquiet à carrément terrorisé lorsque le jeune homme lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, qui était, jusqu'à présent, cachée derrière son dos.

Un couteau. Le genre de couteau qui sert à couper la viande. Ou, dans certains films d'horreurs de secondes zones, à découper les _gens_. Et Riddle le tenait, l'autre main appuyée sur la poignée de porte de la chambre des parents d'Harry.

« On va faire un petit marché. » déclara-il posément, le regard toujours fixé sur celui d'Harry. L'adolescent, lui, incapable de bouger et même de parler, tant la situation lui paraissait complètement… irréelle, ne fit qu'hocher la tête. De toute façon, il se doutait bien d'une des parts dudit marché. Qui incluait probablement ses parents et l'immense couteau de cuisine.

De la pointe du couteau, Riddle indiqua l'unique porte qui séparait la chambre d'Harry de celle de ses parents. La salle de bain. Il s'avança, impressionné par la capacité de son corps à obéir dans une situation aussi horrible, et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, le brun y était aussi. Il ferma la porte, fourra la clef dans sa poche et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

« Tu sais Potter, siffla-il, ce que je déteste le plus c'est soit qu'on me résiste, soit qu'on s'oppose à moi. (Harry ne fit intentionnellement pas remarquer à son aîné que cela voulait sensiblement dire la même chose.) Et toi, il s'approcha lentement, c'est exactement tout ce que tu fais. Alors, je te conseille tout de suite d'arrêter ce petit jeu, parce que sinon, tes parents…. » Il passa lentement le couteau sous son cou, faisant ainsi très bien comprendre son intention.

Harry, toujours tétanisé, hocha la tête. Il n'avait même pas envisagé que Riddle soit… aussi dangereux. Il avait bien caché son jeu. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, parce qu'en plus de le menacer d'une manière directe, le brun n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. La peur latente sur laquelle son esprit ne voulait pas mettre de nom devint soudainement extrêmement concrète quand Riddle plaqua violemment Harry contre le mur.

« Et si on s'amusait un peu, hein, Potter ? »

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de protester, il appuya violement sur son front de sa main droite, lui faisant ainsi lever la tête et écrasa sans douceur les lèvres du brun avec les siennes.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps, tellement, qu'il voulait ça. Chaque homme ou femme connaît ça dans sa vie, ce désir pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'on ne pourra jamais, jamais avoir. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière, maintenant que les actes de Riddle étaient directement puisés dans la cavité des envies les plus profondes et les plus interdites, alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se prive.

Mais alors qu'il le retenait de son autre bras, et que lentement mais sûrement, il agissait comme s'il allait complètement l'assouvir, son désir, la part de lui qui ne voulait pas tout ça, celle qui résistait, celle qui comprenait qu'il y avait des choses qu'on ne _pouvait pas_ (et attaquer sauvagement quelqu'un dans une salle de bain pour lui faire des choses pas très orthodoxes en faisait partie) faire, celle-là se débattait de toute ses forces.

Mais c'est comme vouloir reposer un gâteau dans lequel on a déjà mordu, à quoi bon, maintenant que c'est fait ?

Harry, lui, n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était le choc, l'horreur, la peur et… une autre chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main. Mais quelque chose avait changé. La manière dont Riddle l'avait comprimé, avant,… il avait changé d'attitude. Ce n'était plus un baiser violent qui n'avait que pour but de le détruire.

Non, c'était différent.

Frustration. Voilà le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il sentait la main gauche de Riddle qui s'insinuait sous le T-shirt de son pyjama. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne le voulait pas. C'était immonde n'est ce pas ? Il…

Mais une part de lui n'était pas dégoûtée. Une part de lui était en train d'en demander plus. Et il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus ce qui l'horrifiait le plus : de se faire agresser de cette manière là, ou… d'avoir l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'attendre et chercher ça ?

Soudain, alors que les doits de Riddle allaient s'insinuer dans son pantalon, celui-ci recula vivement, comme s'il venait de se faire électrocuter. Il regarda Harry d'un air horrifié et fut agité d'un autre spasme plus violent. Le plus jeune, lui, qui ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui était en train de se passer, regarda avec effarement le brun quitter précipitamment la pièce, une main sur la bouche.

Il avait juste envie de se réveiller, et que toute cette horreur ne soie qu'un cauchemar.

OoO

Adam Wors était typiquement le genre de personne qui n'était pas destinée à un avenir brillant. Il avait hérité, d'un père et d'une mère inconnue, une maladie qui se traduisait physiquement par une absence totale de pigmentation, l'albinisme. Adam était blanc. De cheveux, de peau, de poils. La seule partie de son corps qui était « teinte » restait ses yeux. Son iris, dépourvu de coloration rendait les vaisseaux sous-jacent visibles, et donc, rouges. La première impression qui venait à l'esprit des gens, quand ils le rencontraient, était un intolérable sentiment d'insécurité. Ce trouble venait probablement du fait qu'il avait en permanence un sourire malsain sur le visage. Et que son apparence générale lui donnait plus l'air d'un malfaiteur que d'une personne « juste » atteinte d'une maladie génétique.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et n'avait jamais cherché à s'en faire. La seule personne avec qui il avait noué un lien, avait bizarrement disparue, quelques années auparavant.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque son vieux téléphone se mit à sonner, déchirant le silence de son appartement et faisant voler la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il se leva, curieux. Il avait payé ses factures ce mois, et n'avait jamais posé de problèmes à personne. Enfin, pas depuis quelques mois, en tout cas.

Il décrocha et pour la première fois depuis six ans, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une expression abasourdie.

OoO

Ron n'avait pas peur lorsqu'il s'agissait de monter sur scène pour réciter un texte. Mais là, il avait l'impression qu'ouvrir la bouche lui demanderait plus d'effort que de porter un rocher de huit cent kilos sur une distance de trois kilomètres.

Après avoir maintes et maintes fois réfléchis à ce que lui avait dit Harry, qu'il devait absolument « tenter sa chance » avec Hermione, en d'autres termes, il avait décidé de passer à l'acte. Enfin, pas de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, mais de l'inviter à faire quelque chose, elle et lui. Seuls.

« Euh… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, en souriant d'un air curieux. Même en cherchant de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ron avait absolument voulu s'entretenir avec elle, entre quatre yeux. Enfin, Harry n'était pas venu à l'école ce matin, pour une raison encore inconnue alors, c'était la matinée qu'ils avaient passé entre « quatre yeux ». Mais le fait était là, Ron lui avait demandé d'être devant la bibliothèque, à l'heure de la pause. Et tout le monde savait que _personne_ ne venait à la bibliothèque surtout pendant la récréation !

« Hermione, commença Ron courageusement, est-ce que ça te dirait… euh… De venir voir un match de criquet avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! » rétorqua-elle. Son sourire ayant passé du simple sourire « je suis content », au sourire, « je suis extatique-vive-la-vie » !

Si Harry n'était pas venu à l'école, c'est simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression de mourir. Il n'était pas en train de perdre son sang, il n'était pas non plus en train de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre (intestin grêle compris.) Il avait juste horriblement mal au ventre. Un mal de ventre de culpabilité. Le même mal au ventre qu'il avait eu, trois ans auparavant, parce qu'il avait triché à une épreuve de math.  
Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, cette fois. Tout devenait juste, beaucoup trop... Trop ! Entre les entraînements de basket auxquels il n'assistait plus parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune motivation, son année scolaire qu'il risquait de ne pas passer, et ensuite ça !  
Un psycho dans la maison qui ne rêvait que de le violer.

Génial. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Et le pire, c'était qu'il culpabilisait. Et même en essayant de reléguer ça à la partie inconsciente de son cerveau, c'était peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas à essuyer cette tâche, cette salissure. Il n'était qu'un pervers, finalement. Un type qui aimait se faire agresser dans sa salle de bain.

Il se tourna dans son lit, et essaya de penser à autre chose. Est-ce qu'il était… Non. Il était déjà tombé amoureux d'une fille dans sa vie ! Par exemple… Celia, quand il avait… neuf ans… Neuf ans… ça remontait à si longtemps, mais…

Il se redressa au même moment que la porte s'ouvrait sur un blond.

« Salut, euh, ta mère m'avait dit de repasser quand je voulais hier, et personne ne répond quand je sonne… euh, hey, ça va ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Gellert, avec son sourire gentil et compatissant, il ne pourrait que le comprendre, et lui expliquer qu'il était toujours… normal…

Il fixa le duvet devant lui et répondit d'une voix peu assurée :

« Comment on sait si… si on est… J'entends… gay ».

Voila, c'était dit. Le truc vraiment dommage, dans tout ça, c'était qu'Harry ne regardait pas son interlocuteur. Parce que sinon, il aurait vu, il aurait vu l'horrible sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« Il y a une façon qui marche très bien. » Répondit Gellert en s'asseyant sur le lit.

OoO

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de me faire traverser la moitié du pays alors que ça fait je-ne-sais-pas-exactement combien d'année que c'est le silence le plus total ? »

Tom leva les yeux, et croisa… Les lunettes de soleil d'Adam.

« Et en plus, t'as vu le temps qu'il fait, s'énerva-il, c'est pour ça que j'aime Londres, il n'y a jamais de soleil… ! »

« C'est pas comme si tu sortais la journée de toute façon » rétorqua Riddle en souriant pauvrement.

Le brun n'eut droit comme réponse qu'un sourire exaspéré. Ils étaient à la gare, encore sur le quai. Riddle en chemise et pantalon, et Adam, équipé comme s'il partait pour une expédition polaire. Bonnet compris. Mais… santé obligeait…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en fait ? »

Riddle le regarda, en croisa les bras en répondant :

« De l'aide. »

« Pour la même chose que la dernière fois ? »

Adam avait toujours été le côté de l'aimant qui annulait les effets. Ils se connaissaient de l'orphelinat. Tous les deux solitaires, tous les deux doués, tous les deux… différents. Ils n'étaient pas amis, et Tom l'avait presque oublié. Enfin non. C'est juste que s'il avait été moins sûr de lui, ce fameux jour où il avait tué ses parents, s'il s'était rendu compte avant qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler seul, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais non, mais non. Tom Marvolo Riddle est tellement supérieur, il n'a besoin de personne.

« Oui, exactement. »

« Tu rêves. Si c'est pour que tu me demandes de te lécher les pieds et de t'appeler Voldemort, c'est hors de question. Les psys ça marche très bien aussi. »

Tom sourit ironiquement. Il savait qu'Adam serait d'accord de l'aider à la minute même où il avait dit qu'il arrivait. Et comme l'albinos détestait Gellert, il n'aurait aucun problème pour le virer. Et peut-être, regagner la confiance d'Harry.

La guerre ne faisait que commencer.

OoO

**(1)** Oui, je sais, ça ne se traduit pas du tout comme ça ! héhé mais bon pour les besoins de l'histoire… Voila. Et, c'est un peu comme dans Fight Club quoi… Pas besoin que ça soit scientifiquement juste !

**Reponses Reviews Anonymes :**

**Maya : **XD t'es la seule anonyme cette fois !! =D Bref, ahah, une lycéenne aussi ! Cool, tu sais ce que j'endure alors !! héhééh ouais, tout à fait, on se rapproche du bac. Quoique pour moi c'est encore dans un moment hihi donc, voila. Encore désolée pour le retard ! Merci encore infiniment !!!!! a + !!!

**Encore merci à tous, la motivation disparaît petit à petit, et c'est vraiment pour vous que je laisse pas tomber ! Donc merci ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Disclaimer : Hum, la seule chose qui m'appartient est Adam, que j'ai d'ailleurs prêté à Shaggy-underdog pour sa fic sur fruits basket. Sinon, aucun des personnages n'est à moi ! **

**Rating : M, plus ou moins justifié, héhéhé**

**Couple : Tom x Harry ! (Enfin…. Oui, vous êtes en droit d'avoir très, très peur. **

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre n'a malheureusement pas pu être corrigé. Vous êtes prevenus… Il y a probablement de très nombreuses fautes, mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu !**

**Sinon, vous risquez d'éprouver des envies de meurtres… héhéhé !  
Merci à tous les revieweurs ! Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre !  
Bonne lecture et désolée pour… ça (le «ça » contient simultanément la qualité du chapitre, et son contenu huhuhu)**

Ooo

Il écoutait les gouttes qui tombaient sur son parapluie avec la régularité d'employés surveillés _personnellement _par leurs patrons.

Tout, autour de lui, sentait l'asphalte mouillé. Cette odeur étrange mais pas désagréable qu'il aimait sentir en sortant de l'école quand il habitait encore à l'orphelinat. Cette époque lui semblait tellement loin, tellement perdue…C'était assez ironique, en fait, quand on savait que l'unique personne avec qui il avait plus ou moins eu de contact était précisément celle qu'il était en train d'attendre, sur ce banc, mouillé par une pluie de novembre.

Il s'était assis là bien avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir, en fait. Mais il avait quand même emporté un parapluie en voyant les nuages presque noirs qui menaçaient de noyer impitoyablement la petite ville.

Et il avait bien fait. Parce que même si à l'heure du rendez-vous le sol était encore sec, il était maintenant trempé. Adam n'était pas quelqu'un de ponctuel. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à faire poireauter les gens pendant des heures. Le jour où Tom l'avait questionné à ce sujet, passablement énervé, l'albinos avait répondu tout à fait naturellement : « tu es en T-shirt. »

Le brun en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance mesquine à propos de sa maladie : « Tu peux découvrir ta peau, très bien, tu attendras. »

Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Il avait donc pu admirer les premières gouttes tomber, espacées, glissant devant lui et sur lui, mouillant petit à petit ses cheveux.

Et quand la fine averse s'était transformée en déluge n'ayant rien à envier à celui décrit dans la Bible, il s'était résolu à ouvrir son parapluie, et à se laisser bercer par le bruit régulier de l'impact de l'eau sur le tissu tendu. Les gouttes éclaboussaient ses pieds. Il voyait la toile de ses chaussures les absorber, et se demandait à quel moment est ce qu'il aurait la sensation d'être mouillé.

Il soupira et se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était la certitude qu'Adam le faisait attendre pour rien. Pour lui annoncer quelque chose de complètement banal, sans importance.

« - Tom ? »

La voix froide et incisive de l'albinos brisa la symphonie orchestrée par la pluie d'une manière inattendue. Le brun décala son parapluie de quelques centimètres, histoire d'avoir une meilleure visibilité et procéda à une inquisition totale du visage du jeune homme en face de lui. Comme d'habitude, il ne décela rien d'autre qu'un immense sourire hypocrite. Ils se toisèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes.

Aucun indice sur la raison pour laquelle il avait du tant attendre. Il eu pourtant bien vite la réponse à ses interrogations, ou tout du moins, un indice, lorsqu'Adam lui jeta sans prévenir un grand sac en plastique sur les genoux.

Tom le souleva, l'air dubitatif.

« - Et ? »

L'autre main, qui était restée soigneusement cachée derrière le dos du plus âgé, (c'est-à-dire d'Adam) dévoila à son tour un autre grand sac en plastique, façon Ikea.

« - ça me paraît évident. Tu vas m'aider à faire des courses. »

Tom laissa échapper un ricanement. Avant de repositionner le parapluie d'une manière optimale, c'est-à-dire, protective, et de se lever.

Faire des courses. Bien sûr. Il ne savait même pas comment un plan aussi idiot avait pu sortir de la tête de l'albinos. Il habitait à l'hôtel, et sa chambre ne contenait qu'un petit frigo. Qu'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec deux sacs énormes remplis de nourriture ? Un barbecue au dessus de sa TV ?

Il prit le partit de s'éloigner, mais la voix de son « ami » le coupa dans son élan.

« - Tu m'as fait venir de Londres et tu me plantes comme ça ? »

Toujours le même argument. C'en était presque fatiguant.

« - Si je voyais l'utilité de t'aider, je le ferais. Mais là… »

« - Et je suis censé me nourrir comment ? »

« - Les restaurants des hôtels, ça sert à quoi ? »

Il était toujours dos à lui, prêt à partir. Mais quelque chose le retenait, comme d'habitude.

Adam croisa les bras, ignorant superbement la pluie qui continuait obstinément à l'arroser, et pencha la tête d'un côté.

« - Mais, Tom, ça fait trois jours que j'ai un appartement ! »

Le brun serra le manche du parapluie et ses dents. Il savait parfaitement qu'Adam avait crée de toute pièce cette petite mise en scène. Il avait fait exprès de lui donner le sac, il avait prévu qu'il s'en irait…

Cette impression de n'être qu'un jouet, n'était définitivement pas admissible.

« Va te faire voir. »

Derrière lui, alors qu'il s'éloignait, Adam était toujours figé dans son expression désagréable.

« - Bien. J'aurais apprécié un « bon retour à Londres » mais je pense que je ne dois pas trop en attendre de ta part. »

Tom s'arrêta, sentant son degré de colère augmenter d'un cran.

« - Tu loues un appartement pour te barrer trois jours après ? » Le ton était mi-choqué mi-énervé.

Ne se dépatissant pas de son calme, Adam reprit :

« - Ma vie est une longue succession de caprice. Je n'ai pas acheté de meuble de toute façon. Sur ce…»

Plus aucun bruit. Le brun savait parfaitement qu'Adam était en train de s'éloigner probablement en direction de la gare.

Une longue succession de caprice… Et c'était vrai. Il se souvenait avoir reçu, il y a quelques années, un carton de mariage. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la femme en question, et elle était probablement déjà loin depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Il allait rentrer à Londres, et le laisser seul. Le laisser seul.

Tom pivota et entreprit de rattraper l'albinos qui était déjà quelque mètre plus loin.

« - Si tu savais à quel point je te hais… Je me réjouis de pouvoir te dire « débarrasse-moi le plancher. »

Adam s'arrêta et arracha le parapluie des mains de son vis-à-vis. Avant de recouvrir sa propre tête.

« - Si tu savais comme j'aime vous voir, toi et ta fierté, vous aplatir… tu me tuerais. »

_Il soupira._

Et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, avant de les plisser en sentant la bouche du blond descendre sensiblement le long de son ventre.

S'il avait su qu'il se retrouverait dans une situation comme celle là, ne serait-ce qu'un mois auparavant, il aurait très probablement éclaté de rire. Ou aurait été très vexé. Au choix.  
Mais le fait était là, Gellert savait se montrer très convainquant quand il était question de découvertes.

Il retint un gémissement et attrapa un peu plus fermement les cheveux blonds et bouclés du plus âgé. C'était incroyable, quand même. Il ne connaissait Gellert que depuis quelques jours mais tout s'était passé si vite, cette confiance, ce désir…

Enfin bref, il ne se sentait pas réellement d'humeur philosophe, il avait autre chose à faire. Comme par exemple, se retenir de gémir, là, maintenant, parce que son plus-ou-moins-petit-ami-officiel, venait de faire quelque chose de terriblement gênant, mais aussi de terriblement agréable.

S'il avait su qu'avoir sa bouche à cet endroit _là_ de son corps lui procurerait autant de _bien. _Il aurait… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait fait, en fait.

Mais il aurait fait quelque chose.

La seconde d'après, Gellert lui demandait s'il était prêt à aller plus loin. Cent vingt secondes plus tard, Harry était en train de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, vu la douleur qu'il était en train d'éprouver. Quatre cent quatre vingt secondes plus tard, il ne doutait _absolument _plus de son choix, et laissait les coups de reins de son aîné l'emmener dans des sensations qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors même pas rêvées.

Et il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il préférait _ça_ aux filles avant.

Quant à Grindelwald, il se demandait simplement comment il allait s'y prendre pour que Riddle apprenne ça.

« - Tu dors ? »

Question idiote. En fait, savoir si Riddle avait ou non rejoint le pays des rêves, indiquait à Adam le pourcentage de chance qu'il avait de se faire repousser, d'où l'intérêt.

S'il dormait, il pouvait se rapprocher et mettre la main dans son pyjama sans problème. Le temps qu'il se réveille, il serait bien trop excité pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Le cas échéant, il devrait prendre son mal en patience et attendre encore un moment.

« - Je peux savoir _pourquoi_ est-ce que ça fait deux heures que tu me poses la même question stupide ? »

La voix de Tom n'était même pas endormie. Adam serra des dents, il n'aimait pas beaucoup être frustré, et c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu dors dans mon lit ? »

Un soupir excédé lui répondit.

« - Je ne vois pas ou je pourrais dormir d'autre, tu n'as même pas de canapé. Et même si tu en avais un, je … »

« - Tu as mal compris ma question, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas chez les Potter ? »

Et ce n'était pas une question rhétorique. Après avoir réussi l'exploit de traîner Riddle faire des courses, ils étaient rentrés chez lui. Et le brun n'avait eu aucun scrupule à s'inviter, comme s'il était chez lui.

Chose particulièrement étonnante quand on savait qu'il l'avait éconduit chaque fois qu'il lui avait proposé de venir passer la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Enfin bon, les voies du seigneur Riddle étaient impénétrables.

« - Pourquoi ? » Siffla-il en se redressant et en allumant la lumière. (Adam pu noter au passage qu'il avait touché un point sensible, puisque le brun semblait particulièrement en colère.) « Parce qu'il est en train de l'avoir, et que c'est insupportable. »

L'albinos se redressa et s'appuya contre un de ses coudes avant de répondre (en essayant de ne pas trop faire attention à la clavicule du plus jeune qui était dévoilée par le haut de son pyjama – une vieille chemise- mal boutonné) :

« - On va s'en débarrasser, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il détestait Grindelwald. Pour avoir détruit Riddle, pour lui avoir prit sa « propriété ». Il leva une de ses mains et la posa sur le ventre du brun.

« - en attendant, Tom, je te trouve cruel de dormir dans le même lit que moi sans me laisser, il glissa un de ses doits dans un des interstices que formaient les boutons de sa chemise, _profiter _de ta présence. »

Riddle l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit basculer brutalement afin de se trouver au dessus de lui.

« - Et si tu me demandais les choses clairement pour une fois ? » ricana-il.

« - Tom, tu voudrais pas… »

Après quelques secondes, le brun s'esclaffa :

« - tu deviens prude, mon cher. …Finis ta phrase. »

Un ordre, comme lui seul savait les donner.

« - J'hésitais simplement entre : « faire l'amour avec moi », « avoir une relation sexuelle débridée », ou « baiser » tout simplement.

Et Tom l'embrassa. Ça faisait combien de temps déjà, que ça n'avait pas été comme ça ? Qu'il n'avait pas été auprès de quelqu'un qui avait au moins autant envie de l'embrasser (et plus) lui aussi ?  
Potter, l'avait repoussé, deux fois. Et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Se faire agresser dans un hôpital et dans sa propre salle de bain, ce n'était pas très encourageant, Riddle devait bien se l'avouer.

Et pourtant, il se laissait faire avec Grindelwald. Mais ce n'était même pas si étonnant, finalement. Gellert n'avait pas de caractère. Il se modelait pour être parfait aux yeux de la personne qu'il essayait d'avoir. Et c'était une technique infaillible.

Il frissonna en sentant les mains de l'albinos ouvrir sa chemise, lui arrachant les boutons.

« - Tom, vu ton état, tu ne préférerais pas te laisser faire ? »

Par état, il entendait, « état de fatigue avancée ». Tom ne dormait presque plus, continuellement stressé à l'idée d'avoir une « crise ». Il étudia la question avant de se laisser tomber, à côté d'Adam. Qui s'allongea immédiatement sur lui.

C'était rare, que Tom se laisse faire de la sorte. D'habitude, enfin… Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il devait argumenter pendant de longues minutes pour qu'il se laisse faire.

Immédiatement, il embrassa le brun qui répondit plus qu'enthousiaste. Il abandonna rapidement ses lèvres pour embrasser ses joues, sa mâchoire, et le haut de son cou, honorant chacune des parties du corps du brun qu'il était capable d'atteindre, provoquant au passage, des réactions plutôt positives.

Bon sang, que cet imbécile à l'égo surdimensionné avait pu lui manquer ! Il avait envie de l'absorber tout entier. De le faire fondre en lui.

Et dire qu'il avait réussi à vivre sans lui pendant près de quatre ans ? Maintenant qu'il était avec lui, en train de caresser son torse imberbe pendant que son autre main était occupée à faire « jarreter » son putain de boxer, il maudissait une fois de plus le cretin blond qui les avait éloignés.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, en fait. Mais avait décidés, d'un commun accord, qu'ils prendraient un appart' à Londres pour que Tom puisse faire ses études dans une bonne université, et que lui puisse se consacrer à… … Il avait oublié, depuis le temps. Leur projet. Projet qui ne s'était finalement jamais concrétisé à cause de cet imbécile qui l'avait tué.

A petit feu.

Riddle gémissait sous lui, et il avait l'impression que c'était le plus beau bruit du monde, et que rien ne pourrait jamais le remplacer.

Et quand il se libéra en lui, après des minutes de râles, de sueur et autres… Il ramena le duvet de mauvaise qualité sur eux, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule moite, à lui.

Il détestait aussi Potter, pour être tout ce dont le brun avait besoin.

OoO

Adam ferma la porte de son appartement et fourra le trousseau de clef dans sa poche. Tom, qui était déjà bien engagé dans les escaliers se retourna :

« - Tu fais quoi ? »

Il venait _vraiment_ de partir, vingt secondes maximum, et était passablement surpris (ou agacé) par l'attitude de l'albinos. Dire : « je descends avec toi », ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué !

« - Je te suis. » Répondit simplement le plus âgé en contournant habilement le brun.

« - Tu me suis… T'as l'intention de te taper l'incruste chez les Potter ? »

« - ça dépend, tu vas chez eux ? »

oOo

« - Tom n'est pas là ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers la source de la voix, Grindelwald. Un peu énervé par la question, ce n'était _que_ la huitième fois que le blond venait lui demander si Riddle était dans la maison, le brun marmonna un « non », plus devinable qu'audible.

Le blond soupira de frustration et s'assit à côté d'Harry, sur son lit. Le jeune homme pensa d'ailleurs avec plus ou moins de contentement que cette fois, ils ne pourraient pas faire autant de bruit qu'ils le voulaient puisque ses parents étaient en bas mais… Mais rien.

Gellert ne semblait pas vouloir amorcer ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement dans sa direction. En fait, il ne le regardait même pas. Il avait juste un vague sourire impatient sur le visage.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry avait laissé le blond s'approcher de lui un peu plus qu'amicalement, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse, grosse, bêtise.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer en bas, et le bruit de vaisselle que faisait son père s'arrêta quelques secondes.

Grindelwald était déjà debout, près de la porte. Il voulait qu'il le sache. Qu'il l'apprenne, que lui aussi, lui aussi il pouvait le trahir.

Il sortit de la chambre, Harry sur ses pas, pour se trouver face à un grand albinos, qui regardait Gellert d'une manière particulièrement malsaine.

Enfin, l'impression venait surtout de son sourire.

« - Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Question rhétorique. Évidemment qu'il se souvenait de lui. Il lui avait pris _son _Tom. Le blond serra des dents, abandonnant son masque de gentillesse. La dernière fois que ce malade (dans tous les sens du terme) avait voulu le lui enlever, il avait du batailler ferme, et le réduire à plus bas que Terre pour pouvoir le garder. Et voila qu'il revenait ?

« - Harry Potter, je présume. » Harry leva la tête, évitant délibérément de regarder les yeux rouges qui le fixaient sans gentillesse. « Va rejoindre Riddle, il est dans sa chambre. »

Harry s'avança, trop intimidé pour refuser, laissant le blond fulminer derrière lui. Ces deux dernières minutes étaient vraiment… Trop étranges. Un type qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qu'il n'avait même jamais vu – un albinos, il s'en serait souvenu quand même !- S'incrustait chez lui, et lui disait que Riddle voulait le voir ?

Et pourquoi y allait-il hein ?

Mais ce qui lui donnait vraiment l'impression «étrange », c'était le comportement de Gellert. Il se retourna, et tout ce qu'il vit, au lieu d'une personne qu'il avait réellement commencé à apprécier, c'était un visage tordu par la haine. Gellert, l'ange Gellert, celui avec qui il avait… Gellert… l'avait… trahis ?

**OoO**

**Je sais je sais. Pardon, pardon.**

**Hum, que dire, que dire. Désolée, j'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les actions, sinon cette fic risquerait de se trouver près des éternelles inachevées ! Donc la qualité (déjà passablement médiocre XD en pâti carrément !)**

**Rassurez-vous, mon prairing de départ n'a pas changé… ;) **

**Euhm, Voila, merci à ceux qui auraient lu… Encore désolée pour tout !  
**

**RAR : **

**Elleay Sahbel :** Merci de « supporter » cette fic ! Héhé XD Donc, euh… J'imagine que ce chapitre n'aura pas fait remonter Gellert dans ton estime XD Enfin bon, faut bien un méchant ! Pour Harry et Tom en couple, tu t'en doutes y'a encore un bon chemin à parcourir ! mais ça viendra, ça viendra… éhéhé Désolée pour le retard ! =D merci encore pour la review ! (et bonne chance pour ta fic ! ;) )

**Maya : **aucun problème, c'est déjà super gentil d'en laisser une ! T'étais à l'hosto ? Wow, j'éspère que ce n'était rien de grave !! En tout cas, bon rétablissement ! Euh. J'sais pas si t'es de nouveau « sur ta faim », mais sache que si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée !! Le bac pour moi c'est dans… Deux ans… Alalala… Faut dire que le système Suisse est assez spécial !

**Zachan :** Merci beaucouuuup pour ta review ! =D Effectivement, Harry se fait bouffer XD mais bon, voila hein ! Encore merci, merci merci ! Pour ta review et pour les encouragements !

**Encore merci à tous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** **Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi, à part Adam, (que j'ai prêté à Shaggy-Underdog)**

**Rating :**** M pas justifié pour le chapitre**

**Couple:**** Tom x Harry ! **

**Avertissement :**** Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma bêta depuis un bon moment, donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé !**

**Ensuite, bonne nouvelle, cette fic touche à sa fin ! Comme elle n'intéresse plus grand monde je l'ai raccourcie un maximum ! Le chapitre prochain sera le dernier. Cela entraîne des conséquences fâcheuses au niveau de la crédibilité mais bon… ! **

**Merci aux revieweurs du chapitre précédents !**

**oOo**

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry détestait, c'était bien celle là. Il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait. Et franchement, ça n'était pas seulement une « impression » mais bel et bien la réalité. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Grindelwald était aussi en colère, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi un albinos essayait de le contrôler, et par-dessus tout, il ne _comprenait_ pas ce que Tom lui voulait, dans sa chambre.

Et ça avait tendance à l'agacer.

« - Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que… »

En plus, il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'épisode de la salle de bain. Et même si le brun semblait préoccupé, voir carrément paniqué, il n'allait pas se montrer coopératif. Ça non.

« - Riddle, j'aimerais juste qu'on en finisse. Alors oui, je t'écoute ? »

Tom hésita un instant sur la manière dont il devait présenter les choses. Lui dire que Grindelwald avait abusé de lui n'était pas une bonne idée. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et il se doutait bien que le plus jeune prendrait assez mal ses insinuations, surtout si elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

« - Je sais que ça peut paraître gonflé venant de moi, mais Harry s'il te plait » Il fit un pas en avant, avant de se raviser « reste éloigné de Grindelwald. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la nature de votre rela… »

« - T'es jaloux, c'est ça ? » Rétorqua Harry avec haine. Vraiment, son état d'agacement se transformait peu à peu en colère froide. De quel droit lui disait-il ce genre de chose ? Il n'était ni son père, ni sa mère… Encore moins un ami !

Le brun soupira, mécontent du tour que prenait la conversation. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'Harry comprenne, qu'il _enregistre_ que Gellert n'était pas le tendre agneau qu'il prétendait être.

« - Je suis sérieux » soupira il désespéré. « Tu ferais vraiment mieux de te méfier de… »

« - Et pourquoi ? De quel droit un maniaque me dit ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Tom serra les lèvres sous l'appellation. Le blond l'avait déjà bien endoctriné, et ça ne le rassurait pas. Harry semblait être prêt à tout pour le défendre.

Pourtant, les pronostiques de Riddle étaient faux. Harry se doutait bien qu'il y avait « quelque chose de louche » dans l'attitude du blond. Mais de là à l'avouer à Riddle, il ne fallait pas pousser. Surtout qu'il avait la terrible impression que le brun avait raison et qu'il aurait dû s'en méfier. Mais là encore, il n'allait pas l'admettre. Ça, jamais.

« - Si je suis un « maniaque » comme tu le dis, c'est en partie de sa faute alors… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« - Ah oui, c'est facile de dire ça, hein ! Bon j'en ai assez entendu, je me barre… »

Harry se tourna, pour sortir de la pièce. Mais Tom le rattrapa par le bras.

« - Stop ! Lâche-moi ! T'as déjà ruiné ma vie ça te suffit pas ? » Reprit-il agressivement.

Riddle soupira, avant de le laisser partir. Au moins, il avait essayé. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de tout laisser tel quel, et de jouer au lâche une fois de plus.

Soudain, ils entendirent Adam qui jura, depuis la chambre d'Harry. Son intervention fut suivie par des bruis de pas précipités dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que la chambre de Riddle s'ouvre avec fracas sur un Grindelwald furieux.

D'une poussée, il fit tomber Harry à terre et il se précipita sur Tom qui le retint par les bras.

« - Tu faisais quoi avec ta traînée hein ? » Siffla-il. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc de son « surnom ». Adam entra à son tour dans la chambre, la joue droite couverte de sang.

« - Calme-toi. » Répliqua froidement Tom qui tenait toujours les bras du blond pour ne pas que celui-ci le frappe. Il fit comprendre à Adam d'un geste de la tête de ne pas intervenir.

Rageusement, Grindelwald se dégagea et recula d'un pas, avant d'évaluer la pièce, d'un sourire mauvais.

Riddle haussa un sourcil, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Il connaissait le blond et savait que montrer ne serait-ce qu'une émotion c'était se livrer pieds et poings liés, surtout que Gellert écumait littéralement de rage. De mémoire, Tom était absolument certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il fallait donc être prudent et éviter de l'énerver d'avantage.

Toujours par terre, Harry vit avec horreur le regard de Grindelwald se diriger vers le bureau de Riddle. Il s'en approcha innocemment, avant de saisir les ciseaux avec lesquels Tom découpait ses modèles d'anatomie et de se jeter sur lui.

Aussitôt, Adam se précipita sur le blond et lui décocha un direct du droit qui le fit tomber par Terre, inconscient.

Tom, lui, était à genoux les mais crispée sur le ventre, la chemise déjà maculée de sang. Harry déglutit difficilement. Il vit avec horreur Adam enlever avec calme les mains du brun de sa blessure. Elle était trouée à deux endroits. Juste sous l'abdomen.

Bon sang, en moins de deux secondes, il avait réussi à le « poignarder » deux fois, avec un vieux ciseau émoussé… !

« - T'écoutes ce que je te dis ? » La voix de l'albinos, qui lui semblait excessivement calme pour la situation, le sortit de son état de panique « Va appeler les flics et l'hôpital ! »

Harry se leva le plus rapidement possible et sortit de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison des Potter était prise d'assaut par une ambulance et deux voitures de police. Ils emmenèrent brutalement Grindelwald qui avait entre temps, plus ou moins repris connaissance et transportèrent le plus rapidement possible Tom dans un brancard.

L'air alarmé des médecins sur place, ne fit rien pour rassurer Harry qui regarda avec angoisse l'ambulance l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Un policier se dirigea vers lui, et lui demanda de lui raconter « sa version des faits. »

Tant bien que mal, Harry essaya de ne pas laisser passer trop d'informations… Personnelles. Et même si sa déclaration ne convainquit pas l'homme, il le laissa rapidement tranquille. Le brun vit soudain l'albinos se diriger vers lui, d'un pas rapide. En le voyant arriver Harry lui posa la question à laquelle il essayait désespérément de répondre par lui-même :

« - Il va s'en sortir ? »

L'albinos haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« - Ce petit con a visé le foie. Je pense qu'il avait une raison. » (1)

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, encore sous le choc.

« - On y va ? »

Il se tourna vers le plus âgé. Vu son air interrogatif, Adam reprit :

« - A l'hôpital. »

**OoO**

Il avait souvent vu ça, à la TV. Une salle d'opération hermétiquement close, dont aucun bruit ne sort, des proches qui attendent désespérément des nouvelles et… Des médecins qui entrent et sortent, de temps en temps, le tablier couvert de sang.

Pourtant, Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'un jour auparavant, assister à ce genre de défilé. Et il avait peur. Terriblement peur du verdict final qui allait sortir. Adam- il avait fini par apprendre son nom- lui avait dit que ce serait rapide. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ça prenait autant de temps ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas juste recoudre et passer à autre chose ?

Les heures défilaient, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Harry savait pertinemment que ses parents allaient finir par débouler, horrifiés de trouver la police chez eux, et quelques traces de sang dans la chambre d'amis.  
Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait leur dire…Et préférait ne pas trop penser au face à face qu'il allait, tôt ou tard, devoir affronter. Etait-il capable de les regarder en face et de tout leur dire ? Depuis le début, depuis Poudlard ? Il en doutait. Il était bien trop lâche. De ce fait, il n'avait absolument pas envie de les voir arriver, en fait, il voulait juste connaître l'issue de l'opération. Si cet imbécile de Riddle avait survécu.

Tom…

Il essayait de comprendre de toutes ses forces_ où_ il avait fait son erreur. A quel moment il avait fauté.

Et il ne trouvait pas. Il aurait pu ne jamais rencontrer Riddle, il avait l'impression que tout ce serait passé exactement de la même manière. L'échiquier était placé depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que le début de l'année.

Mais… S'il n'avait jamais été là, Grindelwald n'aurait jamais été aussi jaloux, il ne l'aurait jamais attaqué. _C'était de sa faute. _

Il soupira. Au même moment, la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit laissant passer un médecin. Il s'approcha d'eux, et leur expliqua rapidement la situation.

Le foie avait été légèrement perforé. Après tout, avec des ciseaux, ont ne pouvait pas faire grand mal. Le problème était _l'état_ du foie du brun. Avec toutes les substances nocives qu'il avait avalées, son organe n'arrivait plus à assurer ses fonctions. Et le fait d'avoir été poignardé avait été le « coup final ». Il était sur la liste des transplantations, derrière une vingtaine de personnes.

**OoO**

Ses parents avaient fini par arriver complètement paniqués, comme il l'avait prévu. Ils avaient, tout comme le policier quelques heures auparavant, essayé de lui soutirer des informations sur ce qui était arrivé, mais Harry était resté muet.

Ce qu'avait le brun n'était pas si grave, quand on y pensait. Des greffes de foies, il y en avait tous les jours. Oui, mais il restait l'éternel problème : les donneurs. Pour un foie il y avait dans le meilleur des cas dix personnes en attente. Et le cas de Riddle ne faisait pas exception.

Adam était partit avec un des médecins, quelques minutes auparavant. Le jeune homme resté seul, se demandait avec plus ou moins de jalousie si l'albinos était allé voir le blessé, aux soins intensifs. Une part de lui souhaitait aussi aller se rendre compte de la situation. Vérifier si le brun avait encore l'apparence d'un vivant ou s'il était semblable à un cadavre, ce qu'il risquait de devenir incessamment. Aussi morbide et pervers que cela pouvait paraître, Harry était mortellement inquiet en ce qui concernait l'état physique de l'infirmier. Après tout c'était l'apparence qui avait fait croire aux nains que Blanche neige était morte, à cause de l'apparence que des gens étaient enterrés vivants… Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Lily qui était occupée à caresser les cheveux de son fils, dans un ridicule espoir d'apaisement. Elle qui avait pensé aider son jeune patient en lui offrant un toit, elle se sentait mortellement coupable. S'il était resté à l'hôpital, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et Harry…

Harry… il était dans un tel état de choc…

Le jeune homme adressa un bref regard à sa mère avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Il devait le voir, il _voulait_ le voir…

« Excusez-moi… »

Dr. Stephen, un médecin d'une quarantaine d'année, s'arrêta en voyant le gamin devant lui. S'il avait bonne mémoire –et il avait bonne mémoire-, il s'agissait d'une des personnes arrivées avec son huitième patient de la journée. Un jeune au foie déjà complètement foutu… Ce genre de choses devenaient de plus en plus courante, malheureusement… Des jeunes d'à peine vingt ans brisaient leur vie à cause de l'alcool et des drogues…

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Demanda-il en toisant Harry d'un air bienveillant. Le petit allait vraisemblablement lui demander s'il avait des nouvelles d'un foie prêt à être transplanté, et malheureusement c'était loin d'être le cas. De toute façon, si foie il y avait, ce n'était sûrement pas à lui qu'il allait être donné, mais à Carry Wilson, une gamine de dix ans affectée par une maladie dégénérative… Les pronostiques pour l'autre étaient donc plutôt mauvais… à moins d'un miracle.

« - Est-ce que je pourrais… Aller voir Tom Riddle ? »

Le sourit d'un air compatissant avant d'hocher la tête. Si le petit était rapide et discret, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser sa requête.

Il le mena dans divers couloirs avant d'ouvrir une porte en lui disant :

« - tu as cinq minutes bonhomme »

Harry ne fut même pas outré par l'appellation qui, en temps normal, lui aurait arraché coups et cris. Il entra lentement dans la chambre, et même avant de voir Riddle, regretta d'être venu.

La salle de commande d'Apollo13 devait contenir moins d'appareils que celle-ci…Partout, jusqu'au plafond, des fils, des moniteurs, des tuyaux, des câbles, et au milieu de tout ça, le lit du brun qui semblait perdu dans l'étreinte de ces impitoyables machines… Et dans le lit blanc, sous un masque à oxygène, le visage de Tom, encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé.

Harry resta à distance, impressionné. Alors, c'était à ça qu'on ressemblait qu'on était mourrant… Des tuyaux sortaient de sous les couvertures, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quoi ils servaient, s'occuper du travail de filtrage pendant qu'il y avait un trou béant dans sa cavité stomacale… il sortit à reculons honteux de ne même pas être capable de dire quelque chose, des paroles d'encouragement comme « tout va bien se passer » (certains mensonges font parfois du bien…) Ou même, de s'excuser, pour tout.

Quand Harry retrouva ses parents, ils lui annoncèrent d'une voix tremblante qu'il était mieux pour lui qu'il prenne des vacances. Et que Lily avait déjà appelé sa sœur, à Privet Drive, qui était enchantée de recevoir son neveu pendant une ou deux semaines.

Harry grimaça : bien que l'idée de revoir son cousin fût plutôt positive, il détestait celle d'être mis à l'écart de cette façon.

OoO

La vie chez sa tante était réglée comme du papier à musique. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Comme ça, il pouvait à loisir penser à ce qu'il avait laissé à Camleford. _Qui_ il avait laissé là-bas. Bien sûr, il était persuadé qu'Adam veillait sur Riddle avec autant de soin qu'une mère-poule. Mais même, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir y être.

Une fois de plus, il éprouvait de la jalousie pour l'albinos. Bizarre. Il se découvrait une affection pour Riddle qu'il n'avait même pas soupçonnée. Enfin bref, il était là, à quelques kilomètres de Londres, à passer ses journées devant la TV avec son cousin.

N'aimant pas trop le reste de sa bande – un ramassis d'imbéciles -, quand Dudley décidait de sortir avec eux, Harry regagnait sa chambre, pour lire, faire ses devoirs (il avait obtenu un congé spécial de la part de son école…) ou téléphoner à ses parents dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de l'infirmier.

Après une semaine et demi, sa mère lui apprit qu'Adam avait donné une partie de son foie à Tom avant de repartir à Londres d'où il comptait déménager pour, citait-elle : « ne plus jamais avoir affaire à cet imbécile. » Ce soir là, Harry supplia longuement sa mère pour rentrer, mais elle refusa catégoriquement.

A partir de là, les jours passèrent lentement. Savoir qu'il était seul dans sa chambre et que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui le remplissait d'effroi. Il voulait y retourner, il devait y retourner, c'était plus qu'une question de vie ou de mort. C'était une nécessité.

Finalement, dix jours plus tard, sa mère vint le chercher. Harry vit avec soulagement la maison du 4 Privet Drive rapetisser dans le rétroviseur.

Le jour suivant, il était à l'hôpital. Les médecins étaient désespérés : Riddle n'avait plus aucune réaction. Rien, il n'avait plus de réflexes. Ils avaient bien entendu évité le mot « légume », mais Harry avait bien compris. Il était en train de mourir.

L'ambiance dans la chambre n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Le même silence interrompu à intervalles réguliers par des « bips » agaçants, des appareils à n'en plus finir et le même Riddle, blanc comme un linge.

Il était resté quelques instants, avant de murmurer d'une voix coupable :

« Alors, t'es vraiment entrain de mourir. »

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda à quoi sa vie aurait ressemblé _avec_ Riddle.

Soupirant, il secoua la tête en fermant la porte. Il était mourrant. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à de telles choses.

Il revint quelques jours plus tard, et à sa grande surprise, appris que Riddle allait mieux. Il commença donc à lui rendre visite régulièrement, à lui parler de son cousin, de l'école, des entraînements de basket qui avaient repris.

Le temps passait, et Riddle restait immobile.

OoO

Il avait supplié, il avait imploré, il avait pleuré, crié, hurlé. Le problème, c'était que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il se tordait de douleur, _à l'intérieur_. Son corps restait désespérément immobile.

Au début, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait plus ou moins, il ne ressentait aucune autre sensation que ces deux là : D'abord la douleur atroce qui lui léchait le corps, qui l'embrasait. Il avait prié que ça cesse, qu'on le laisse s'en aller. Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir qui, ni où il était, pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à se souvenir comment il était arrivé dans cet endroit. Il était entièrement paralysé. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire c'était ces moments, où il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait de très longues aiguilles dans le crâne, où il ressentait un manque terrible dans tout le corps et ces doses de médicaments n'arrangeaient rien, au contraire, elles ne faisaient que rendre les choses plus difficiles, les crises plus douloureuses, et cela ne semblait jamais s'arrêter.

Et il restait lourd comme une statue…

Il avait entendu des gens parler de « sevrage », mais il n'arrivait pas à donner un sens à ce mot. Il s'imaginait bien que ça devait être un mot pour la punition qu'il était en train d'endurer, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'un quelconque crime. Même s'il devait être grave, pour un tel châtiment.

Et peu à peu, dans un laps de temps qu'il aurait été incapable de définir, la douleur s'apaisa. Bien sûr, il espérait toujours ne plus être conscient du tout, et mourir, tout simplement, mais… il y avait une nette amélioration. Il pleurait moins suppliait moins qu'on l'achève, et recommençait à avoir conscience du cycle des jours. Il savait quand il s'endormait, se réveillait, et même s'il n'était question que de son esprit, il arrivait à avoir une « vue » mentale de l'extérieur. Il comprit qu'il était dans un hôpital à peu près à ce moment là. Cette odeur et cette impression au niveau du bras cette entrée de liquide, il les connaissait, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à ce souvenir d'où il avait expérimenté ça avant. Le mot « sevrage » reprit le sens qu'il avait appris plus jeune, et finalement, se souvint de tout. De Grindelwald, ce bâtard qui lui avait enfoncé ces ciseaux dans le ventre, à Harry et Adam dans le fond de la pièce. Il retrouva le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé, impuissant, en sentant la lame froide déchirer son torse et s'enfoncer. Ce n'était même pas la douleur la plus horrible qu'il avait enduré dans sa courte existence, mais c'était nettement la pire impression. Ensuite, il avait perdu la notion du temps et de la réalité. Les couleurs étaient soudainement devenues aveuglantes, comme sous un flash, et plus rien. Juste les bras d'Adam.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à parler. Bouger lui demandait un effort surhumain qu'il n'arrivait pas à fournir. Mais il avait conscience, et cela lui paraissait déjà une bonne chose. Il savait qui entrait et qui sortait de la chambre.

Il s'était reconnecté avec l'extérieur, même si cet extérieur l'ignorait.

Il n'avait reçu aucune visite, Adam était probablement rentré à Londres, et Harry devait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter qu'un toxico alité dans un hôpital.

Dans ces moments là, quand la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il espérait de tout son _corps_ que la personne entrante serait quelqu'un d'autre qu'une infirmière ou un médecin il se demandait vaguement pourquoi ils s'étaient tant acharnés à le sauver lui qui n'avait ni amis, ni connaissances.

Finalement c'était toujours un membre du personnel qui venait. Il le savait parce que les infirmières lui touchaient vers le bras, là où les tuyaux sortaient, et parce que les médecins étudiaient ses réflexes. C'était bête, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Alors qu'il savait qu'il devait arriver à le faire, pour que le personnel comprenne qu'il était là.

Quand on lui écartait les paupières il ne voyait rien, aveugle… Quand on appuyait très fort sur la base de son ongle, il n'arrivait pas à réagir, même si c'était affreusement douloureux.

Le mot légume était déjà entré dans le vocabulaire d'une des infirmières. Vu son accent elle devait être française ou belge.

Elle soupirait en lui changeant ses pochettes, elle maugréait en le changeant. Et elle faisait part de son désaccord à tous les docteurs qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Pour elle, il était mort. Ils avaient trop attendu, et même s'il n'y avait pas de rejet, son cerveau était bousillé, ils feraient mieux de le débrancher.

Riddle était mi-terrorisé, mi-soulagé quand il entendait ça. Sa peine allait peut-être prendre fin, une bonne fin pour toute ! Mais d'un autre côté… Une mort pareille le terrorisait : et si, même débranché, il continuait à être conscient, et s'ils l'incinéraient comme ça ? L'enterraient à moitié vivant ?

Il ressentait une panique qu'il n'avait encore jamais imaginée et essayait d'envoyer des signaux de vie, bouger ses doigts, ses paupières, ses orteils, n'importe quoi ! Mais c'était trop difficile, et la volonté des médecins faiblissait, il ne faisait plus autant attention à lui quand ils vérifiaient son état qu'au début, ils le poussaient sans ménagement, n'avaient plus aucune délicatesse envers lui. Pour eux, il était mort.

Et soudain, alors que Tom abandonnait complètement, se complaisant de son futur décès en entendant les médecins commenter son état qui se dégradait de jours en jours, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Et le brun sût que ce c'était quelqu'un _pour lui_, puisque les autres entraient dans sa chambre sans précaution, comme s'il n'y avait personne.

Cette personne, dont il arrivait à entendre le souffle, restait muette. A l'autre bout de la pièce, sans commentaires.

C'était certainement Adam.

Quelques minutes plus tard la personne lâcha une phrase, à voix basse, que Tom attrapa par chance : « Alors, t'es vraiment entrain de mourir. »

En entendant cette voix, le brun ramassa toute l'énergie qu'il avait déployée pour se laisser mourir dans un tout autre but. Harry était venu, Harry avait une voix triste en parlant de sa mort. C'était le signe qu'il attendait.

C'était une lutte bizarre, quand on y pensait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire, à part mettre toute sa volonté. Il voulait vivre, _vivre _!

Au bout d'une semaine, alors que Potter était revenu une autre fois, il entendit l'infirmière française s'étonner de son rétablissement fulgurant.

Et le jour d'après, quand Harry revint, il l'écouta parler avec attention. C'était la première fois que l'on s'adressait à lui depuis des lustres. D'abord, il apprit avec surprise que le foie qu'il avait dans le ventre n'était pas la conséquence d'une mort, quelque part en Angleterre. Adam avait fait des tests pour connaître leur compatibilité, et, se rendant compte que c'était le cas, avait donné une partie de son organe, puisque c'était le seul du corps qui possédait des vertus de régénération. Adam l'avait sauvé, avant de disparaître. Selon Harry, il avait déménagé en Europe, et ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Si Tom avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait. Ça lui ressemblait bien. Il allait lui manquer, aussi. Mais c'était terriblement égoïste de penser ça. Quand même, son « ami » s'était ouvert le ventre pour le sauver ! Est-ce qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour lui ? Sûrement, pensa-il.

Il apprit aussi qu'Harry était allé un moment chez sa tante et son oncle. Il s'était bien amusé avec son cousin, Dudley. Un garçon un peu enveloppé et pas très malin, mais très sympa.

Les semaines passèrent de cette manière. Harry venait le voir, lui racontait des banalités, et partait en promettant de revenir.

Et l'état de Riddle stagnait quelque part entre la vie et la mort.

OoO

Et finalement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ce simple petit geste – tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça un geste- lui avait demandé des semaines et des semaines d'essais, d'efforts et d'auto-persuasion.

Immédiatement une foule de gens se rassemblèrent autour de lui, exalté par son « retour à la vie ». Et pour la première fois, Riddle put mettre des visages sur les gens qu'il connaissait déjà depuis longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tard, il put recommencer à bouger les doigts. Puis les orteils. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, son corps se réveillait d'un coup.

Les médecins, très enthousiaste, avaient fait interdire les visites pour la soirée, et l'infirmière française, une très jolie rousse a l'air perpétuellement sceptique l'aidait à faire les premiers mouvements, lui promettant de longues heures de physio.

Riddle apprit ainsi avec étonnement qu'il était resté dans le « coma » pendant un peu plus d'un mois.

Le lendemain, bien qu'il ne fût pas encore capable de parler, il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses bras de ses mains de son visage et de ses pieds. Il ne manquait plus que ses jambes pour pouvoir être « complet ».

Dans l'après-midi, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre, avant de se stopper, gêné. Il n'imaginait même pas que Riddle puisse avoir attendu ses visites avec impatience.

D'un geste maladroit, parce que ses membres étaient encore énormément engourdis Riddle leva une main tremblante vers Harry.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, et s'assit près de sa tête, sans saisir la main que le plus âgé lui tendait.

Il hésitait entre pleurer, éclater de rire, et lui foutre la plus grande gifle de son existence.

Finalement, il fit un mix entre les deux premières options.

**OoO**

**(1): aucune idée! j'voulais pas prendre un truc trop dramatique, genre: "oh mon dieu le coeur! oh il survit! " Enfin bref! voila.  
**

**Je sais, je sais. Hum, donc plus qu'un chapitre !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont tout lu, et ceux qui prendront la peine de reviewer ! **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Auteur :** **Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi. Rien de rien de rien. **

**Rating :**** M Justifié pour le chapitre. (lemon pourrave à l'affiche.) Eeeet ouais.**

**Couple:**** Tom x Harry ! **

**Avertissement : Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes d'orthographe, (merci ma bêta, merci !!!), et euh (OH PUTAIN J'VIENS DE CROIRE QUE MON CHAT ETAIT MORT PEUR DE MA VIE !!! PEUR DE MA VIE !!! pardon.) Ce chapitre est le dernier ! La fin !! Hoho, sinon il y a une montagne de cliché. Sérieux je me marrais en écrivant tellement c'est limite pathétique ! Mais bon, fallait bien clôturer ce… ce truc ! Hohoho !**

**Euh, c'est incroyable comme j'ai sprinté pour écrire ce dernier chapitre (un JOUR UUUUN JOUR !!!), la qualité s'en ressent sûrement. Tant pis… huhu **

**Sinon…**

**Je l'ai commencée y'a presque un an ! C'est fou comme ça passe vite… **

**Maintenant, place aux remerciements habituels : **

**Merci aux revieweurs ! qu'ils aient reviewés fidèlement tous les chapitres de l'histoire ou une fois, ça ma fait toujours autant plaisir à chaque fois… !**

**Merci aux lecteurs, sans vous ben… Y'aurait pas ce merveilleux site !**

**Et merci aux 79 personnes qui ont mis ma fic en alerte… WOW. Et aux 36 qui l'ont mis en favorite !**

**Special thanks to my bêta :**** Akira-Makkuro !**

**Et finalement merci à toi! TOI DERRIERE TON ORDI LA ! MERCI ! AHAHA TU CROYAIS Y ECHAPER ? NOOOOON !  
NIAHAHAHA !!!**

**OoO**

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il était maintenant capable de marcher et de se mouvoir comme s'il n'avait jamais essuyé une greffe.

La mauvaise… Et bien, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Les séquelles de l'opération qui avait été trop longue, et trop « radicale » avaient, selon les médecins, bousillé la partie de son cerveau destinée à la parole.

Une conséquence passablement fâcheuse pour Riddle, qui voyait ses études de médecine s'achever après trois ans de durs labeurs sans aucune autre récompense qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, symbole de son échec.

Dumbledore était quand même venu le voir, pour lui dire qu'il pourrait reprendre son poste une fois totalement guéri. Ça lui ressemblait bien, à ce vieux cinglé. Un infirmier muet… Manquait plus que ça. Comment allait-il pouvoir soigner les élèves s'il n'était même pas capable de leur dire ce qu'ils avaient ?

Cela dit, il n'allait pas cracher sur une aussi belle occasion de gagner de l'argent. Il en avait besoin pour se trouver un nouvel appartement. De plus, un peu de stabilité, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

En attendant, il devait apprendre à « parler » sans ouvrire la bouche. Apprendre à pouvoir montrer ses émotions sans les dire. Il avait décidé d'avoir toujours sur lui une feuille et un crayon, mais ce n'était pas très pratique. Impossible de pouvoir avoir une conversation avec ce genre de moyens…Beaucoup trop lents.

Alors il se contentait d'hocher la tête, arquer les sourcils ou les froncer… Lui qui avait passé la plupart de sa vie à cultiver le mythe du « visage impassible » il se trouvait maintenant obligé de compter sur ses muscles faciaux pour se faire comprendre.

Il n'était pas si malheureux, en fait. Il connaissait parfaitement les autres séquelles qu'il aurait pu se coltiner. Un retard mental, par exemple. Ou… une paralysie complète d'une partie de son corps.

Donc non, il n'était pas si malchanceux. Au contraire. Les médecins lui avaient garanti qu'il était libéré de son « petit » problème d'addiction. Et il n'était pas bavard de nature alors de quoi allait-il se plaindre ?

En plus, Harry l'avait pris en pitié. Enfin, il compatissait de le voir faire de grands gestes aux infirmières pour leur faire comprendre que la manière dont elles avaient planté l'aiguille dans son ventre lui faisait terriblement mal.

En parlant du jeune homme, il venait souvent lui rendre visite, en rentrant de l'école, et ils passaient plusieurs heures ensemble.

Harry avait parfois l'air coupable et c'était dans ces moments là que Riddle regrettait le plus sa voix. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait été qu'un pauvre innocent happé dans la tornade dévastatrice de son passé.

Enfin bref. Tout allait plus ou moins pour le mieux.

Le 20 décembre, un mardi, Harry arriva à l'hôpital en maugréant. Déjà, il neigeait. En général il adorait ce temps. Mais quand il était chez lui, une tasse de thé dans les mains ! Pas quand il devait prendre le bus et traîner dehors ! Par conséquent, il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. En fait, il était même carrément agacé : en marchant sur le trottoir qui séparait l'arrêt de bus de l'hôpital, une voiture qui roulait beaucoup trop vite, l'avait arrosé de cette neige brunâtre et liquide que toute personne sensée détestait. En plus, sa mère lui avait fait part d'une de ces requêtes stupides dont elle avait le secret : une invitation.

Lily Potter était un peu trop compatissante et un peu trop pleine de bonne volonté aux yeux de son fils : chaque année pour le réveillon, la maison des Potter se trouvait envahi de personnes n'ayant – a priori - rien à y faire. C'est ainsi que deux ans auparavant Harry avait eu la surprise de trouver Drago Malfoy avec Pansy Parkinson dans la salle à manger. L'année précédente, la famille Weasley _au complet_ avait été invitée et voilà que sa mère récidivait !

En plus de l'avoir fait habiter pendant quelques semaines dans leur maison, voilà qu'elle l'invitait pour Noël !

Son argument avait été quelque chose du genre de : « passer Noël dans un hôpital seul, c'est le pire réveillon du monde ! On ne souhaiterait même pas ça à son pire ennemi ! »

Harry avait été forcé d'abdiquer. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas si « fâché » que ça. Il avait juste râlé pour la forme : il était déjà obligé d'inventer des excuses pour aller le voir à l'hôpital en cachette – d'où le bus –, si elle apprenait qu'il allait le voir presque tous les jours, elle allait se faire des idées.

La conscience d'Harry lui avait d'ailleurs fait malignement remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas à se faire des idées, puisqu'il ne se passait rien, et qu'il n'avait pas « peur » d'aller « faire ses devoirs » tous les jours avec Ron (officiellement du moins…) ! En général, lorsqu'il arrivait à ce stade là, il rallumait la lumière – oui, sa conscience avait la sale manie de se manifester quand il était tranquillement en train d'essayer de dormir- et prenait un livre pour penser à autre chose.

Depuis l'épisode Gellert il s'était résigné. Non, il n'aimait pas les filles. Enfin, comme amies, pourquoi pas, mais pour autre chose… Beuh. Hors de question. Bien sûr, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à assumer. Il redoutait plus que tout le moment où ses parents se rendraient compte que leur fils unique ne serait jamais en mesure de leur donner des petits enfants.

Et ce dont il s'était rendu compte dans la salle de bain quand « Riddle » l'avait attaqué, ça, non. Il refusait d'y penser. Admettre préférer les hommes était une chose, admettre avoir un faible pour Tom en était une autre.

Bref, ce mardi vingt décembre, Harry monta les marches de l'hôpital avec mauvaise humeur. Il était là tout à fait officiellement, puisque sa mère lui avait expressément demandé d'aller l'inviter, mais il ne s'en sentait pas plus léger.

Foutu infirmier.

Il parcoura les couloirs, prit l'ascenseur, se retrouva dans d'autres couloirs, et enfin, arriva devant la porte de _sa _chambre. Il toqua, et n'attendit pas la réponse, puisque réponse il ne pouvait y avoir.

Comme 95% des fois ou il avait ouvert cette porte, il trouva Riddle allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main.

Il leva les yeux en voyant Harry avant de poser sa lecture, un roman russe, et de remettre sa main sur la couverture.

Son regard exprimait un intérêt poli, quoiqu'assez amusé.

« - Salut »

Un court silence, pendant lequel le muet le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

« - c'est bien ce que tu lis ? »

Nouveau mouvement. Harry avait bien conscience qu'il était en train de noyer le poisson dans l'eau, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'essuyer un refus, vingt secondes après être entré dans la pièce. Parce que oui, détail important, Harry était persuadé que Tom allait refuser. Après tout, il avait sa fierté, et cette invitation était assez transparente : « Allez, tu nous fais pitié tout seul, ramène-toi. » Ça faisait vraiment œuvre caritative. Et comme Riddle allait refuser, Harry serait malheureusement pour lui obligé de le supporter une bonne demi-heure en se sentant affreusement gêné. Hors de question.

Il continua donc son monologue, racontant sa journée avec Ron, qui sortait depuis peu avec Hermione, la manière dont ils avaient failli mourir congelés dans la forêt en se perdant comme de gros imbéciles, le savon que leur avait passé Molly, les copines de Ginny, insupportables… Lily, qui semblait avoir pris un peu de poids et finalement, il lui demanda s'il voulait venir au réveillon.

Tom prit son calepin écrivit quelque chose et le tourna vers Harry :

_Est-ce que tu as envie que je vienne ?_

En rougissant un peu – pour la forme- Harry répondit par l'affirmative. Et Riddle sourit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

OoO

Vers huit heures du soir, la porte de la maison des Potter s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un blond accompagné d'une jolie brune.

Harry, qui était chargé de s'occuper de la réception des invités ne put retenir une grimace :  
« - C'est trop difficile de sonner ? »

Drago ricana avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le salon, Pansy toujours sur ses talons. En fait, le manoir Malfoy organisait chaque année une gigantesque fête qui était l'occasion parfaite pour retrouver tous les nobles de Grande-Bretagne.

Mais Lucius et Narcissa, ne pouvait voir Pansy en peinture, et Drago la préférant à sa famille, il séchait le réveillon annuellement.

« - Dis donc, vous avez fait fort niveau déco… » Harry s'approcha de son « ami » et contempla le salon –déjà remplis-.

« - J'avoue, ma mère était assez enthousiaste. »

Et c'était peu dire. Un peu près chaque millimètres de la pièce était recouvert de décorations multiples. Du sapin, aux étoiles, au gui, et aux guirlandes il ne manquait absolument rien.

« - Le problème, reprit Harry, c'est qu'y en a partout dans la maison ! »

Pansy éclata de rire avant de se faire happer par Sirius qui voulait absolument des nouvelles de son oncle.

Le brun reprit son poste vers la porte, attendant avec autant d'impatience que d'anxiété le retour de son père.

James était allé chercher Tom à l'hôpital.

OoO

La fête se passait bien. Sirius semblait avoir légèrement dépassé le taux d'alcool conseillé et Remus le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Drago et Pansy discutaient avec Ron et Hermione qui, rougissants, essayaient d'esquiver les questions indiscrètes de l'autre couple, ses parents discutaient avec les Weasley et les Granger et Riddle…

Et Riddle… Agacé, on ne disparaissait pas d'une fête aussi cool comme ça, Harry se lança à sa recherche. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas – à l'image de son parrain- abusé d'autant de champagne, l'idée que l'autre se soit volatilisé ne lui aurait peut-être simplement pas effleuré l'esprit. Mais bon, à trois heures du matin, passablement dans les vapes, cette idée lui parut excessivement logique. Il commença donc sa recherche, en commençant par la cuisine. Personne.

Il continua à travers le couloir ignorant les lumières clignotantes, et les pères-Noël, avant d'entendre un bruit venant de la salle de bain.

Il s'y précipita, préparant mentalement une engueulade mythique, et se planta devant la porte.

Une seconde plus tard, Riddle en sortait, les mains encore mouillées.

L'idée que le plus âgé soit simplement allé aux toilettes disparut bien vite du cerveau d'Harry. Parce qu'accroché sur l'encadrure de la porte, une des décorations de sa mère, du gui. Juste entre l'infirmier et lui.

Mut par un instinct qu'il aurait plusieurs fois l'occasion de maudire le lendemain, il attrapa les épaules du plus âgé, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, rigolant à moitié.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Tom avait aussi consommé une bonne quantité d'alcool durant la soirée. En effet, comme personne n'arrivait à communiquer avec lui sans le prendre pour un idiot, et qu'Harry avait passé sa soirée avec la petite Weasley, il s'était rabattu sur les verres de vin et de champagne qui traînaient un peu partout dans le salon.

La fin de leur soirée fut donc dans l'ordre : Une montée dans les escaliers mi-pouffant, mi-s'embrassant, une tentative de déshabillage soldée par une 1-0 en faveur des habits beaucoup plus résistants que deux jeunes hommes saouls, et une succession de gémissements et de soupirs plus ou moins discrets.

Somme toute, un réveillon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

OoO

Après un réveil des plus désagréable, quelques mensonges à l'intention des parents : « si Riddle a dormi dans ma chambre c'est parce qu'il a eu un malaise ! », Des pensées catastrophées à la pelle : « Mais pourquoi je me souviens de rien ? » De bonnes résolutions en avance : « Plus jamais d'alcool ! » Un nouvel an, qui finît exactement de la même manière : « Oui je suis sûr, continues… » un autre réveil encore plus catastrophé, d'autres excuses pourries dites à ses parents, un boycottage très sérieux de l'hôpital et une culpabilité aussi dure que du roc, la fin des vacances arriva.

La rentrée après les vacances de Noël, était sûrement la pire. Après avoir fait la fête, pris du poids et s'être amusé comme des fous, l'idée de se retrouver derrière des bancs d'école paraissait pour tout jeunes normalement constitués, le pire des châtiments. – Personne ne considère Hermione Granger comme normalement constituée.-

Mais lorsque James Potter laissa Harry sur le parking de Poudlard, celui-ci comprit que cette rentrée ci serait encore pire. Parce qu'il y avait la voiture de Riddle sur le parking.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis le premier janvier ou pour la deuxième fois, Harry s'était réveillé, avait senti un corps contre le sien, avait essayé de rassembler ses souvenirs, avant d'hurler au brun de « dégager de son lit. »

D'un côté, il avait envie de le voir. Histoire peut-être de rerécidiver l'expérience, en ayant cette fois des souvenirs concrets et pas des foutus fantasmes, et de l'autre, il n'avait pas DU TOUT envie de croise ce sale profiteur qui osait le toucher alors qu'il était sans défense. En plus, il était censé lui dire quoi ?

En tant qu'infirmier, était-il soumis aux même lois que les profs ? Est-ce que c'était illégal ?

Harry s'avança vers l'entrée de la salle de gymnastique, décidant de ne pas se blesser jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Voilà. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à le revoir, et sa vie redeviendrait comme avant.

Seulement voilà. Même si les vacances sont censées nous remettre sur pieds, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ces derniers temps. Et, il s'était levé en retard, et donc conséquence : n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner.

Il avait faim, et avait deux heures intensives de basket.

Il finit donc inconscient sur le sol, sous l'air agacé de ses condisciples.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le plafond de l'infirmerie.

Jurant mentalement, il se leva, avant de se trouver face à une feuille de papier où était écrit en majuscules : « Imbécile, je t'avais dis de manger le matin. » Cette feuille était tenue par une main, reliée à un bras, accroché à une épaule qui faisait partie intégrante du corps de Tom.

Harry le regarda d'un air blasé, essayant de ne pas penser dans quelles circonstances il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, avant de se lever. Il porta une de ses mains à la tête, se sentant chanceler.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une main appuyer sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se rassoire. Harry maugréa avant de saisir la bout de pain que l'infirmier lui tendait.

Argh. Une partie de son esprit n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser au fait qu'il l'avait vu nu ! Il se demanda vaguement à quoi il ressemblait sous sa chemise – puisqu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir- avant d'essayer de forcer son cerveau à penser à autre chose. Peine perdue. Dans un autre contexte, peut être aurait-il réussi à se désintéresser du brun qui s'affairait devant lui d'un air concentré. Mais bon sang il était sous ses yeux ! A porté de main !

A l'instant ou il eut cette pensée, il l'avança avant de saisir le premier truc appartenant à Riddle qui fut à sa portée. La manche de sa chemise. L'infirmier se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, avant de voir le regard du plus jeune. Lui non plus ne se souvenait pas exactement des nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, même s'il lui restait quelques bribes. Et ces bribes étaient suffisantes pour prouver qu'Harry avait été plus que consentant. Et s'il n'en avait pas été sûr, la lueur des yeux verts qui le toisait maintenant avec envie aurait amplement suffi à l'en persuader.

La partie sage de son esprit –oui elle existait- essaya pendant quelques instants de le résonner : « tu es dans l'infirmerie ! Tu pourrais perdre ton travail ! D'autres élèves vont s'allonger ici ! »Mais ça ne fut carrément pas suffisant, puisque deux secondes plus tard, il plaquait Harry contre le matelas avant de le chevaucher.

OoO

Harry détestait toujours autant les cours de bio. Ce n'était une nouveauté pour personne. Le professeur Rogue passait son temps à le rabaisser et à le traiter de mauvais élève.

Enfin, rien de très important, vu que la carrière qu'envisageait le brun n'approchait pas – de près ou de loin- a un quelconque rapport avec cette branche. Alors Harry faisait de tout son possible pour ne pas écouter en cours.

Simple raison : Echouer en n'ayant rien travaillé était quelque chose d'acceptable. Travailler et échouer, par contre, ça n'entrait même pas en ligne de compte.

Bref. Les cinq premières minutes de la leçon, il les avait occupées à lancer des bouts de papier sur Hermione. C'était drôle, mais malheureusement pas suffisamment longtemps. Il avait ensuite essayé de communiquer avec Ron, mais, influencé par sa petite amie –Hermione- il s'était sagement remis à son cours.

Et voilà, seulement dix minutes après le début de la leçon, Harry s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Naturellement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur des sujets bien différents des cours. Tout d'abord ce devoir d'histoire qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé, et qui était à rendre pour le lendemain –oups-. Il allait passer une bien plus mauvaise soirée qu'escompté.

…Minute, minute. Qu'était-il censé faire ce soir déjà ? Ah oui, Aller chez Riddle pour « travailler ». Mais, s'il avait ce devoir d'Histoire, il n'allait jamais pouvoir y aller !

Il serra les lèvres, pensif. Il se réjouissait toute la semaine du jeudi, car il commençait les cours deux heures plus tard le vendredi matin, et donc, sa mère le laissait sortir jusqu'à huit heures. Comme il finissait les cours à quatre heures, il avait tout le temps de faire des choses intéressantes avec son aîné. Et s'il ne le voyait pas, il allait passer une soirée horrible remplie de frustration et de pensées obscènes !! Il voulait voir Riddle, il voulait le voir et surtout… Surtout…

« - Professeur ? »

Rogue se retourna, dans toute sa splendeur effrayante. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris de voir le pire élève de la classe intervenir. Surtout qu'il venait de poser une question particulièrement difficile à propos d'une espèce de plante inconnue en Angleterre. Enfin, peut-être avait-il sous-estimé le garçon.

« - Oui Potter ? »

« - Je ne me sens pas très bien… Pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Il l'avait surestimé, plutôt. D'un geste de main il lui fit signe de s'en aller.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva rapidement –un peu trop d'ailleurs-, et sortit de la pièce en trombe.

Sans même prendre la peine de prendre un air malade, il parcoura les couloirs de l'école se réjouissant de voir la tête surprise de son… petit-ami ? sex-friend ?Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de leur relation, en fait. Lui-même ne connaissait pas la nature de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Il toqua contre la porte du bureau de son aîné, priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre.

Après une demi-seconde d'attente, il entra dans la pièce. Il ne risquait pas de déranger, car la porte donnait sur le bureau du brun et non sur la pièce « d'examination ». Aucun risque de tomber sur une jeune adolescente entrain de se faire peser, donc.

Le brun qui était auparavant plongé sur des documents administratifs leva les yeux vers Harry d'un air curieux. Ils se voyaient en général en dehors des cours, chez lui. Impossible donc de savoir ce que lui voulait le jeune homme.

Il comprit pourtant très vite ses intentions en le voyant s'approcher de lui avec le sourire qu'il se réservait lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Une fois arrivé à côté de lui, toujours sans lui avoir dit ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, Harry s'agenouilla devant la chaise du plus âgé.

S'il avait levé les yeux vers Tom, à ce moment là, il aurait remarqué son visage mi-choqué « mais ! mais ! qu'est…qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire ? » Mi-impatient « j'adoooore ce genre d'initiative. »

Mais Harry était bien trop occupé à déboutonner le pantalon du brun qui était d'ailleurs déjà cramponné au bureau. S'il y avait une chose que Grindelwald avait réussi à apprendre à Harry – à part de se méfier des blonds à l'air angélique- c'était bien cet art là.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents en sentant les mains d'Harry commencer lentement un aller et retour sur son sexe déjà passablement réveillé. Bientôt, les mains furent remplacées par la bouche du plus jeune qui recommença le même mouvement qu'il avait entamé avec ses mains auparavant. Il léchait, mordillait même, entendant les râles de Riddle devenir plus rauques. Il aurait aimé entendre sa voix dans ces moments là. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Après quelques minutes, Tom repoussa Harry avec plus ou moins de force. Il avait envie de plus, il avait envie de l'entendre gémir et le sentir se tordre contre lui, maintenant. Et ce n'était pas en étant assis et en profitant que ça allait se réaliser.

Il se releva avant de pousser Harry contre le bureau, et d'un mouvement rapide, d'enlever son pantalon. Il devait vraiment se retenir, en voyant son arrière train– s'il n'avait pas autant de considération pour lui, il l'aurait pénétré vite , il sortit un tube de lubrifiant d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, avant de s'en mettre sur le pénis et les doigts. En haletant plus fort d'impatience, il les introduisit à l'intérieur d'Harry qui commença à grogner de satisfaction. Tom savait exactement comment faire pour le stimuler, il ne se contentait pas d'entrer et sortir, mais caressait, massait, l'intérieur des parois et rien qu'avec ce traitement, Harry se serait senti capable de venir. Trente secondes plus tard, alors qu'Harry commençait à bouger des hanches d'une manière plus que subjective et que Riddle voyait sur son propre sexe les premières gouttes de sperme arriver, il décida qu'il avait bien assez attendu, et d'un coup de hanche, remplaça ses doits par sa virilité.

Comme d'habitude, il ressentit le plaisir énorme qui- s'il n'avait pas été privé de sa voix- l'aurait fait hurler. Sentir Harry partout autour de lui à cet endroit là, c'était le paradis. Il commença à bouger plus rapidement, empoignant le sexe du plus jeune, qui, lui, s'accrochait au bureau tant bien que mal, en essayant de retenir ses cris au maximum. Et Riddle qui lui mordait l'épaule comme un forcené ! il voulait qu'ils se fassent repérer ou quoi ?

Il se cambra de plus en plus, à mesure que le plaisir devenait impossible à gérer. Il savait que ça n'allait plus durer très longtemps, même s'il aurait adoré que cet état, à moitié inconscient avec ces sensations qui semblaient monter en lui jusqu'au bord des lèvres, reste pour toujours.

C'est donc avec beaucoup, beaucoup de regret qu'il se sentit venir, entre les doigts de Tom qui, lui, jouit _en_ lui, deux secondes plus tard.

Et dire, que les autres membres de sa classe se tapaient un cours de bio !

Il se rhabilla, et se tourna vers l'infirmier : « je peux pas venir tout à l'heure ».

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une feuille de papier avec le mot : « pervers » écrit en travers.

OOo

La fin de l'année s'organisa de cette manière. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'infirmerie, ou chez Tom. Ses parents se doutaient bien de quelque chose, mais préféraient attendre que leur fils leur parle de lui-même plutôt que de lui tirer les vers du nez.

En août, alors qu'Harry entamait sa dernière annéed'école, il trouva un mot dans son carnet de devoir encore totalement neuf. « Tu sais, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Quelques mois plus tard, il annonçait à ses parents le fait qu'il était en couple avec Tom, que oui, il était au courant que c'était un garçon, et que désolé il ne serait probablement pas en mesure de leur fournir de petits enfants.

Sur ce dernier point, il dut subir les foudres de son père qui désespérait de voir le nom de Potter s'éteindre avec lui.

Ron accepta la nouvelle sans problème, à l'image d'Hermione qui lâcha un « je m'en doutais » qui vexa Harry pendant quelques jours.

Mais ils étaient heureux, ils étaient ensemble.

Et la vie reprit son cours.

**OoO**

**Vous n'aimez pas cette fin ? MOI NON PLUS ! Peut-être que je ferai un « vrai » épilogue une fois…**

**Une fois….**

…

**  
Encore MERCIIIIII !!! **

**[Je vais continuer (ou commencer... hum) la fic APPRIVOISE-MOI maintenant.... héhé A bientôt!]  
**


End file.
